


Do More Than Just Exist

by Sessediz



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Character Death, Character Turned Into Vampire, Death, Destiny, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Human/Vampire Relationship, Mutual Pining, Professors, Prophecy, Souled Vampire(s), Supernatural Elements, Vampires, War, Werewolves, Witch Curses, rio de janiero, study abroad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 54,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sessediz/pseuds/Sessediz
Summary: Vampire/Werewolf AU based in Rio, Brazil / Serena decides to study abroad for a little bit of adventure in her life. While touring she finds out more about herself and the hidden world around her than any of her classics professors could have ever taught.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Sessediz**

**This AU story takes place in Rio de Janiero, Brazil where Serena is excited to be studying abroad for the next two quarters. The university named is a real university but the curriculum, classes, etc are all just for story purposes. Nothing said about the university reflects the real standing one.**

**D/S (UsaMamo)**

* * *

**Serenity Whelan:**

_I can't believe this is actually happening!_ I almost squealed to myself as I placed my carry-on bag in the overhead compartment.

My mother had been against the idea of me going off to study in another country but my first semester at Melvaine University just didn't click well with me. The hope is that studying abroad in Rio will give me the adventure I've been craving.

It's not that I didn't like college, I did; studying the great works and historical findings from the ancient world got me more excited than eating a deep-fried hotdog with chocolate at the All-ee-Days Fair. The problem was that I was too adventurous for my own good. My body craved it and many sleepless nights were contributing to this opportunity.

Who knows? Maybe I'll transfer here to finish out my undergrad.

The last plane ride was short, only thirty minutes or so. All was well until I felt a strong kick in the back of my seat as the pilot flipped on the seatbelt sign. I turned around quickly to see an eight-year-old boy grinning innocently. I nodded slightly as I turned back into my seat.

There was another kick. This time I whipped my head around and sternly said, "Knock it off, will ya?" The kid started to whine and his mother began to coddle him.

"Mind your manners, Miss."

"Tell your son that," I muttered. As the mother patted his head softly I saw him smile up at me again, _why you little…_

"Flight attendants, please prepare for landing," the pilot said over the intercom. I fastened the seat belt and grabbed my scarf from the empty seat next to me.

The plane landed and everyone began grabbing their items to head for the terminal. I tried to ignore the little boy who kept pestering me. He made noises, pulled on my scarf and kept touching the tags on my bag.

When I reached the main area of the airport I sat my bag down and turned on my phone. I needed to look up the address of my apartment before hailing a cab. Suddenly I felt something brush up against me. Without a moment missed, I turned around to scold the little child.

"Now listen here you little—," I was staring at the hands of a man who had just been walking by.

"My apologies, Miss."

My face turned beet red and I covered my mouth in embarrassment as I stood up straight, "No, I am so _so_ sorry. You see, there was someone here before," I looked quickly to my left and my right without the mother or child in sight. My eyes fixed on the man again. His hair was a little shaggy but styled with the dark black tips framing his eyes and ears. I noticed that his eyes were a bright hazel color with flecks of red.

_How is that possible?_ I squinted my eyes to determine if that was really the color I was seeing when I noticed the pupil grow larger. "Are you alright?"

The mystery man coolly brushed off the concern and placed on a black pair of sunglasses with dark lenses. "I am. And are you?" He knelt down to pick up my scarf which I had dropped and looked up to me. His hand came in contact with mine and it felt cool. The sensation sent a surge through my spine causing me to shy my gaze from him for a moment.

"I—I am…" I trailed off, grinning. He smirked and looked towards the entrance of the airport.

"Well, I hope you have a fantastic rest of the day, Miss ….?"

"Whelan. Serena Whelan." The man seemed to stand firm and I could have sworn I saw his eyes glow beneath the dark frames.

"Darien Rothschild," he reached out his hand. After looking at it for a moment I realized he was requesting for my own hand. I placed it in his palm which he then brought up to his lips. The cool kiss caused a similar feeling to the sensation from before. "I do hope we meet again, Miss Whelan." I bobbed my head as he picked up his bag and headed for the exit.

I couldn't move for the longest time. My legs seemed stilled without cause as I thought about the man I had just met. _Darien Rothschild._ His attire was mostly dark, with black and some red trimmings. Darien towered over me by at least a foot and his facial features seemed chiseled and clean cut.

_I need to find a man like that before departing this country._

**Darien Rothschild:**

"Whelan?" I threw open the front doors of the manor and then the library before Andrew could reach for them. "How could such a divine beauty be a descendant of the lycanthrope?" My bags found their way on the sofa in my study as I sat by the window with the sunlight beaming in.

"Darien, are you alright?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that!" I hollered as I saw Andrew stunned by my response. "I need a drink, Andrew." He nodded quickly and went to the cupboard.

I covered my eyes with my left hand as I awaited the glass to be nestled in my other. _Her hair, those eyes, how can it be?_

"How was the trip?"

Andrew sat on the sofa with his own drink. "I couldn't find it." Andrew scoffed. "Maybe it doesn't even exist, Drew."

"It has to. My brother himself saw the signs." Andrew grew quiet at his own mention of Thomas.

"I know."

Andrew walked over to the window and gently wrapped his free arm around me, whispering into my ear, "Now, there was a girl?" I grinned devilishly and turned to face him.

"The most beautiful; her hair shown a bright white shade and her skin, oh Andrew, her skin…"

"Natural?"

"A natural olive tone," Andrew pumped his fist, "We don't get much of that here."

"No we don't." He threw back the last of his drink, "I had another one with a spray-on last night." He stuck out his tongue. It was a price to be paid with tourists wanting to be tanned _before_ their beach vacation.

I chuckled for a moment before my thoughts resurfaced, "Andrew, she's a Whelan."

"No…" He shook his head gently.

"She is."

"Perhaps she's married in?"

"No ring, besides, she was too young for that."

Andrew grinned again, his teeth barring, "Do you think she's aware of her heritage?" I shook my head, "Hmm, never had wolf kebabs. Always wanted to try them."

"She is off-limits, Drew. "He pretended to whimper. "I don't want you getting hurt." And besides, the girl had held my intrigue. Ever since I saw her get on my final flight home, she had enthralled my attention and I was eager to see the beauty once again.

I looked down at the torn tag in my hand: _Universidade do Estado de Rio de Janiero_ , _Serenity Whelan_ _._

_I hope to meet you again, Miss Whelan._


	2. Chapter 2

**Serenity Whelan:**

"Whelan, Serenity," I recited at the registration desk the following morning. The curly-haired redhead rolled her eyes, likely at my name, as she shifted through her folders until finding mine. "Thank you," I said with a mild hint of sarcasm.

Last night was my first night in Rio de Janiero. I was supposed to have a roommate but I guess she would be getting in later. _Where is Madison Hall?_ My apartment was old but full of history and art. The walls were stucco but the ceiling had magnificent amber crown molding. I was falling in love with Rio at every turn.

"Whoa!" I shouted as I came face to chest with a stranger. I looked up to see the handsome stranger from the airport once again. "Oh, it's you again," I'm sure my slight crush was apparent on my face. "What are you doing here?" _How come I never just meet this guy normally?_

"Hello again, Miss Whelan," Darien Rothschild tilted his head to the side, "Lost are we?"

I glanced down at the now crumpled map of my university and smiled up at him, "Are you a student here? Do you happen to know where this class is?" I asked pointing to my class schedule.

He took a moment to respond, almost as if searching for an answer. "I—uh—do, actually, but I am afraid I do not attend school here. I teach."

"Oh?" _Oh, well now he's off-limits. Or are the rules different around here?_ _I doubt it._ "What do you teach?"

"Classics."

My eyes grew wide, "Are you kidding me?"

"I am not kidding you, Miss Whelan. I do teach Classics here."

"That's my study, that's part of why I came down here to this university," I stretched out my arm to show off the surrounding area. "Also, I met Profesora Castell at a conference last June and I'm really excited to be in her folklore class."

"Well, that is wonderful."

"What class do you teach?"

Darien's eyes drifted downward towards my paper for a brief moment before they shot up once again, "Ancient Art and Archaeology." My brow furrowed as I looked at my schedule to see the very class listed.

"Aw, I'm taking that with Dr. Michaelson."

"Well, actually, Dr. Michaelson decided his course load was too high this quarter. I am teaching that course for him." Darien grinned with his eyes and suddenly his cool personality seemed distant and turned.

"Oh. Alright," I shrugged. "I have to get to class." I smiled slightly and turned for the other side of campus. Something told me I needed to be in a hurry to class.

"Didn't you want help finding your class?" he called after me. I tried to nicely yell 'no' as I continued on the hopefully correct path to Profesora Castell's class.

**Darien Rothschild:**

"I am telling you the truth; she gave me an odd look."

"Maybe she got nervous. I like making them nervous first," Andrew winked at a few girls as we walked down the hallway. He bit into his red apple.

"No, it was different than that. I think she knows what I am," Andrew glanced at me, "She must be aware of it. No other has resisted my charm." Andrew scoffed as he turned to the _Artes Liberales_ department.

"Maybe she has a boyfriend and felt guilty for ogling you," he grabbed a candy from the front desk, "It happens."

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" said a woman with a beaded chain connected to her glasses.

"Yes, I am the replacement for Dr. Michaelson's Monday morning class."

"I didn't know that Dr. Michaelson was looking for a replacement. I'll phone him to—."

"That won't be necessary." _I'll have to take care of that professor next._ I walked closer to the middle-aged woman, "Dr. Michaelson told me to pick up copies of the curriculum here. My name is Darien Rothschild. I'm sure he's mentioned me." The lady smiled liked a giddy teenager as she began to gather some papers together.

"I suspect you will be needing these," Mabel, as her nametag read, handed me three texts and a binder of papers, "Dr. Michaelson just sent for them, so it must be because of you. These are the texts for the quarter."

I looked sideways to Andrew who was trying to hold in his laughter, "Thank you, Mabel."

Once we were back on our way Andrew couldn't hold it in any longer, "Looks to be your longest investment in a meal to this date!"

"Quiet, Drew. I have studied this field ever since my father sent me to boarding school. Besides, I am the professor now; I get to create the curriculum."

"Have fun!" Andrew chucked the apple core into the dumpster and began down the other end of the hallway.

"Where are you going?"

"To get registered; I have to see this in person," Andrew chuckled.

**Serenity Whelan:**

"So read pages 43 through 98 by Wednesday," _Profesora_ Castell announced as the class stood up almost instantly; everyone eager for their next class. I wrote down the assignment in my agenda when something hit my arm.

"I am _so_ sorry!" a brunette-haired girl said as she rested her hand on my forearm. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's no biggie," I started to gather my belongings.

"Are you from America?" I nodded, "That's awesome! Another exchange student!"

I smiled instinctively, "You're from America too?"

"Nah, England. But it's like the same thing," she said with a now recognizable accent.

I slowly nodded, "Um, yeah."

"So I was kinda snooping on your schedule… I see that you also have Ancient Art and Archaeology with Dr. Michaelson next."

"I do, but he's not the instructor. I actually met the new instructor this morning."

We began walking from the lecture hall to the next class, "That's odd. I met him yesterday and told him I was taking his class. He said he would be glad to see me there."

"Huh, well, the new instructor _did_ say it was a last minute change."

The new girl finally introduced herself to me after about a minute of yammering. Her name was Lita and she was studying in Rio just like me but was currently undeclared. We talked about the class we had just been in and how excited we were to get started on the research assignment the professor had planned.

Just as we reached the next building, I noticed a storm starting to roll in. _Great, my umbrella is in Nebraska._ I beamed at my own joke as I headed in for the class. It was a more intimate setting with only twenty or twenty-five seats available for students.

Lita stopped abruptly and nudged me, "Is that the guy? You didn't tell me he was drop-dead gorgeous." I looked up and couldn't agree with her more. Well, I could. Yesterday the man had overwhelmed my thoughts. Today I got the weirdest feeling from him.

His eyes followed me as we found our seats. I brushed my long white-blonde hair off my shoulder as I pulled out an unused notebook. Darien waited for all of the students to file in and began going over the syllabus.

About halfway through another student with short, dirty blonde hair walked in, "My apologies for the lateness, _Profesor_ Rothschild." The young man walked with even steps to the remaining seat in the classroom; the open seat just to my right.

"Share with a student next to you," Darien said as he continued going over the syllabus. The late student was also very handsome and I began to wonder if there was something magical in the Rio water.

"My name is Drew."

"Serena."

"May I look off of your syllabus?" he asked sweetly. I nodded and pushed the paper halfway in between us. "Thanks, doll." I took a deep breath and looked over at Lita who looked like she was about to pass out from fever.

Drew's eyes moved over the sheet quickly and I tried to focus on the course requirements, but when I glanced to my side I caught him looking at me. My heart pounded in my chest as his emerald green eyes stared into mine. _I've never seen someone so—_ I paused when I noticed a familiar shade in the mixture of Drew's iris colors.

He blinked quickly and returned his gaze to the syllabus as Darien announced his office hours would be by appointment only. "I trust that you all have picked up your copy of _Patterns in Prehistory_?" He said as he made his way back to his desk, holding up his personal copy complete with colored flags.

We all pulled out our copies of the text and followed along with him for the intro paragraph. "Now, that was a bit boring, wasn't it?" The class chuckled, "Well, that's alright. This class is going to be a little bit different this quarter. I expect hard work and proof of such. I don't accept slackers and reading fifty pages a night won't get you through this class, do I make myself clear?"

Some students replied unified with a 'yes' while the rest of us simply nodded. "Good, I want you to break off into groups and create your own description of one of the priceless arts found on page 73 through 77 as if you were working for the British Museum. You have until the end of class."

Lita and I turned to each other immediately and began working. Drew tapped on my shoulder and asked if he could join us, "Sure!" Lita answered right away. The assignment wasn't too hard, but it was difficult to tell how detailed Darien wanted us to be.

"We should put the circa dates for the piece," Drew added.

"Good thinking," Lita said, "And the region the piece is originally from."

The piece we chose was a vase depicting Dionysus and two maenads. It was currently located in France but it was one of the ancient artworks I was hoping to see one day.

"That's a beautiful selection," I heard a voice say but could not find a source of it.

"Are you alright?" Drew asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine."

After class was over, Lita and I walked out to the quad for lunch. I spun around when I heard Drew calling my name, "Serena, you forgot your agenda!" I reached out for the planner and abruptly turned to Lita. She widened her eyes and kept the same stance.

I looked back around, "Thank you, Drew."

"No problem. See you tomorrow night," he said before jogging away. I looked to Lita who shrugged. We continued on for lunch and afterwards I decided to head back to my apartment. When I got there I heard loud music coming from my floor and it got louder as I reached 22C.

"Hello?" I said as I entered the apartment. "Is this Mina?"

"Oh, hey!" a bubbly blonde said as she bounced into the kitchen in just a tight t-shirt and boy-style underwear. "You must be Serenity!"

"Just call me Serena," I grinned nervously. _Did I get stuck with a party animal for a roommate?_

"Oooh, neat! Serena and Mina, we're like twins!" she wrapped me in a big hug. To be fair, we did look a lot alike. Her hair was also a blonde shade at about waist-length and her skin was a little darker than most of the people back in my hometown.

I managed to get her out of my way when one of the next door guys came over to complain about the noise. He shut right up when he got to the doorway and saw the state my new roommate was in.

"Hi."

"Hey," she grinned, "Wanna come over later? We're having a par-tay!"

The guy couldn't have looked happier, "I'm down. What time?" Mina looked over at me and awaited a response, one I would not give her.

"Nine."

I rolled my eyes as I went to my bedroom and closed the door. _If she's having a party that late I better start studying now_. After opening my folklore text I tried to remember what page numbers she had assigned. _Where's that stupid agenda?_

When I flipped to the current week's page I saw that Tuesday at 8 p.m. was now blocked out with the name "Drew" and a heart written in the box. _So that's what he meant._ I guess getting a date on the first day of classes wasn't so bad… Plus, Drew _was_ very easy on the eyes.

I didn't know him too well but I suppose that's okay. _What could happen here?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Serenity Whelan:**

The next morning I found the apartment in more shambles than I remember going to bed with, "Mina? Mina didn't you say you have a nine o'clock today!" I said as I walked into the living room. I hadn't drank too much but the bright light from the open window was more than I could handle. Mina was nowhere to be found but on the apartment-given couch was a girl with extremely pale skin and long raven hair all tousled around the throw pillows.

I walked up to the girl who smelled of beer and melon-scented perfume, "Hello?" The girl stirred and stretched before opening her eyes. Now blocking the light, I realized that her skin was naturally that pale. "Hi, I'm Serena."

"Raye," she yawned, "Raye Volkov." She extended her hand squarely but I just nodded and began walking around the apartment to tidy up. "Mina already left, by the way. She's been gone since 2 a.m."

"Where'd she go?" Raye raised an eyebrow and I understood, "I get cha."

Raye sat up and stretched her arms out again. Her white skin gleamed in the sunlight and I got a weird feeling from seeing her. Something seemed off about her presence, maybe even scary.

"Do you go to the university?"

Raye stood up, "Yes but I'm currently doing an internship with a local marketing company. Is this your first quarter here?"

I nodded, "And hopefully one of many to come. I'm an exchange student from Nebraska."

She smiled, "Russia. St. Petersburg."

I walked Raye to her apartment down the hall and we talked about our studies and exchanged goodbyes before I headed to class for the day. Tuesdays and Thursdays were my busy days so having to sit through three lectures got me pretty beat. By the time I reached home I fell on the couch and went fast to sleep.

**Darien Rothschild:**

"When did you ask Serena to go on a date?" I paced around the room hurriedly.

"I didn't _really_ ask…" Andrew smiled.

I stopped and glared at him, "I can't believe you charmed her." _It already felt like an unfair advantage over a person, at times, but for him to use it on the girl who was beginning to hold my interest urghed me._ "You take a beautiful woman like her and you just—," I trailed off.

"Listen, I just gave her a note saying that I would pick her up today at eight. That's all," Andrew dipped two fingers into a small tub of gel and ran them through his hair, "By the way, do you know where she lives?"

I shook my head as I admired the blond spikey 'do he had created, "You planned a date without establishing a meeting point? Amateur."

Andrew paused and glanced in the mirror, "I think I can sniff out the little lycan." He grinned before turning towards the door, grabbing his jacket on his way out, "Don't wait up."

I didn't wait up. I watched as Andrew bounded into the orange McLaren and pulled out on the large gravel driveway. Following him closely, I watched as he made his way to the university and began sniffing out Serena Whelan. He picked up on the same strong scent that I had detected near an older building; no doubt still alive with various college parties throughout each week.

Our kind doesn't leave a scent, at least not to our knowledge. The only way Andrew could know I was following him would be if I slipped up. Or he used common sense; _Of course I would spy on your date with Serena._

He walked up the first set of steps to the complex. Luckily, the doors were all pointed outside which made it easier to track the exact location of the scent. Andrew walked up to room 28C and knocked excitedly.

The door creaked open, "Hello?"

"Good evening, ma'am, I am looking for Serena Whelan," he almost bowed, "We have a date tonight; is this the correct apartment?" He gazed into the eyes of the beauty with a bluish bob and almost looked at her as if to consider ditching his date with Serena.

"Hold on a sec—," she turned from the door, "Hey, doesn't Serena and Mina live down the hallway?"

"Wha—? Yeah, 22," another voice called out.

"Serena's in room 22 on this floor," the young lady gestured down the hall, "Have fun on your date."

 _Are there two lycanthropes on the campus? Nay, in this complex?_ I honestly couldn't believe it myself but Andrew had sensed the same as I had. _This woman with short blue hair is another of her kind_.

I watched as he walked to the correct apartment and knocked once again; a different girl with just as long of blonde hair as Serena answered and told him that Serena was sleeping. Just as those words left her mouth we all noticed a crash sound and a "Just a minute!" was shouted from beyond the threshold.

And it almost was a minute; before even much time had passed she was outside with a pink sundress on and a leather jacket. White strappy heels were tied at the ankles and her hair was in a high ponytail.

"I am _so_ sorry. I feel asleep and completely forgot….about the date you scheduled with me backhandedly," she cocked her head to the side as she recalled that she never had agreed to this date.

Andrew seemed stiff and without a response. Serena stood there and waited. "I thought it was rather suave," he reached for her hand and placed a small kiss on the back, "Miss Whelan." Suddenly she seemed like putty in his hands and hastily waved goodbye to her roommate. They were now off on their first date.

 _This sucks. I shouldn't be here snooping._ I _should be on a date with Serena Whelan, if anyone._

Andrew opened the car door for Serena and drove off to a large park. It was a beautiful light-up walkway with a fountain, plenty of seated areas and a few food trucks still open. A couple of hours passed by as they talked and talked about antiquities and history, all the while eating once perfectly good food that was deep fried and covered in chocolate sauce.

I was beginning to give up; _Maybe he won't try anything. Man, they do seem to be hitting it off. Perhaps he really likes her?_

"I need a drink," I whispered to myself as I realized I hadn't of had much of anything to eat that day. _She takes up so much of my focus._ Dusting off my pants, I stood up from the edge of the fountain and began to walk away. I picked up on a smacking sound from afar and turned back to see the two of them exchanging a kiss. _Get a room._ For a moment I considered storming their date to end this game before it got started but I knew it would jeopardize any chance I had with her.

It was then that I saw Andrew trail his kiss down her jawline and to her neck. That's when I detected a most peculiar sound.

_No…_

My feet stood still and I felt like running to save her. Or perhaps save him.

There was a hasty run through the park, with snarling and the gasping of other park walkers. I lunged to protect Drew from danger but the creature leaped from behind the bushes, over my head and continued pushing in their direction. "Andrew!" I hollered but I was drowned out by the shouts of 'Mapinguari!' from the locals.

Drew looked up just as the creature charged into him, knocking him off of the bench and onto his back. Serena cried out, falling to the ground as well.

The beast hovered over Andrew with each inhale and exhale causing him more caution. On his elbows he attempted inching back away from the large animal.

Not much is known about the lycans or where they originate from; certain families are already known to possess the gene but their weaknesses were as mysterious as were their dangers to vampires. One thing was for certain; they could knock your head clean off.

Beyond the chaos, I could hear Serena crying from the other side of the park bench and the wolf turned its attention to her. The creature sniffed her body a few times before reaching a foot forward and bowing it's head, as if to display communication. Turning back to Andrew, the wolf picked up one of its paws and slowly drug it down his left arm; Andrew crying out in pain.

Witnesses began taking photos of the incident on their cellular devices before the beast made a run for it.

Serena tried tending to Andrew as others offered their help. _He'll make an excuse that he can get to the hospital himself so that he can rush home._ I was worried for my friend, yes, but a small part of me, an evil part, was glad that there date had been abruptly cut short.


	4. Chapter 4

**Serenity Whelan:**

"I'm telling you, Lita, it was like this massive wolf or something," I kept poking at my salad with my fork. "It was all very odd… Like a horror film."

Lita looked to the other students and couples at the café before leaning in, "Are you certain it was a wolf?" Eager to keep the conversation going I leaned in as well and nodded. "Serena, can I trust you?"

"Trust me? Well, of course. I guess you can."

"No, like trust-trust. The kind of trust that takes years to build," Lita smiled nonchalantly at a passerby, "The kind of trust we don't have time to build." I furrowed my brow and leaned in further nodding once again. "Alright, this is going to sound totally crazy but I've been looking into witchcraft recently and I think I read a book with the kind of stuff you've been talking about."

"Witchcraft?" I said almost too loud. I looked to the other people at the café who were mostly involved in their own private conversations. "You mean like, real witches? Salem and stuff?"

"That's where your ancestors burned the women accused of being witches, right?"

"Well, not necessarily my ancestors. My family comes from Ireland originally," I smiled hoping she would see another connection between us and I could gain some more of her trust. "My mother signed up for this ancestry thing and it showed us our history."

"What part of Ireland?"

"Not sure but I suppose it means I can really start celebrating St. Patty's Day now," my smile faded as Lita pondered. "What?"

"You said the wolf nodded towards you?"

I sat my glass down, "Yeah, it was the weirdest thing but it made me feel, I dunno, somehow calm or something?"

Lita took the final bite of her noodle dish and reached for her bag, "I have an idea."

We stopped by Lita's apartment for her to grab some of these witchcraft books she'd found in the folklore section of the library and headed for my apartment. When we got there we made sure that Mina wasn't around and closed ourselves off behind my bedroom door.

"A spell?" I almost shouted. "You think we should do a spell?" Hopefully the walls of this old building are thick enough to repress sound.

"Mm-hmm, I've tried a few small ones."

I raised my eyebrow, astonished, "Have they worked?"

"Not really, but the directions in this one are clear. We'll need two blue candles, a white candle and a bowl with rosehip water."

"I don't even know what that is," Lita held up a discolored bottle of Voss water. "And the candles?"

"Don't you have candles?"

"I have Seashell Dreams and Caribbean Waves but they aren't the same blue."

"And white?"

I sighed, "White Chocolate Passion." Lita winked at me as she placed a bowl down on the ground and the three candles surrounding it. I watched as she loosened the lid on the Voss water and poured a small amount into the bowl.

Lita picked up the book again and sighed, "Oh, and we need a hair from the wolf… do you think you have one on your clothes?"

I turned to see a small pile on clothes on the pink carpet and searched for wolf hairs. _Wolf hairs? Is this what my study of folklore has come to; witchcraft?_

"Here. I have two," I scooted back over to the weird mystical setup that Lita had created.

"Good, that gives us two tries," Lita took one of the hairs, placed it in the bowl of rosehip water and lit each of the candles with her lighter. "Alright, now I have to say this incantation while placing my hand over the bowl."

"That's it? What'll happen then?"

"It says here that," she searched for her place again, "if it was an actual werewolf then the water will turn black. If not, then it will turn white." I nodded and waited for Lita to ready herself. She placed her hand over the bowl just as she said she would and began to read: "I beseech you, goddess of the moon, I seek an answer. Be this hair lycanthrope of the celestial scope or just a panther?"

I inwardly chuckled, but then the water began to bubble and the candles were blown out. We both looked at each other before leaning over the bowl to see the same pink liquid with a hair floating in it.

"Oh geez, it didn't work," Lita sighed.

"Didn't think it would, Sabrina." Lita glared at me. "I'm sorry but 'panther'?" She kind of chuckled at that.

"Yeah, maybe this book is no good."

"Why not try to write your own? If it just needs to rhyme I'm sure you could do that." Lita agreed and grabbed her notebook to begin scribbling down words. She crossed out a few and even crossed out a whole line but five minutes later she had a new incantation. Though she had seemed eager about it before, she now seemed doubtful. "What is it?"

"I don't know. Why don't you try it?" I shrugged and traded places with her. Since nothing happened to the first bowl we just kept it the same and relit the candles. Lita nodded to me and I took a deep breath.

"Elements of the Moon to the Earth, we call upon you. Please grant us this vision to cease out indecision. If this hair be of lycan and not a scam, please show us the answer we seek."

This time the flame of the candles flew up in the air and the water formed rings, as if to react from a vibration. I shifted away to keep from being singed when I noticed the water start to change.

"Do you see—"

Lita muttered a 'yes' as we both held onto each other. As the flames died down we looked at each other and said in unison, "It _was_ a werewolf."

**Darien Rothschild:**

"I guess that solves the question," I poured a scotch at Drew's request.

"And what question is that?"

"If a werewolf bite is poisonous," I took a swig of the drink just as I turned towards his direction, "And if werewolves were still a common creature on this Earth." Those I knew that perished during the Conflict of Darkness were torn to pieces or had their heads ripped from their bodies. I glad to know that Andrew would be alright and to learn a bit more about the lycanthrope.

"That was my drink, Darien."

I scoffed and downed the rest. "That was my girl."

"Fine, you win. I won't ask her on another date."

"Oh, I doubt she'd say yes," Drew looked at me, bewildered. "A werewolf attacked, practically tried to communicate with her. You don't think she's going to start searching for answers?"

"I was sort of hoping she'd remain ignorant of it all. Her family certainly kept her in the dark."

I paced over towards the bookshelf, "They themselves might not have known. Moreover, if she activates her werewolf side she does still pose a danger. Werewolves are of considerable size and they could knock your head clean off."

"Then why didn't that one last night?"

I deliberated on that. "I think it was a warning. I think that whoever that wolf is in human form knows that Serena is a lost wolf without a pack. If anyone convinces her to activate the gene," I poured another drink, "it'd be them."


	5. Chapter 5

**Serenity Whelan:**

"I'm sorry, Lita. I—I don't have time today," it was useless coming up with excuses but yet I tried. "I, uh, I have a test in Castell's class." I noticed the lingering stares from a group of guys nearby and rolled my eyes.

Lita's voice echoed through the phone, "We have that class together, Serena. The test isn't for another week." She paused for a moment, "Listen, we need to talk about what happened the other day."

I set my books down on the stone railing, " _Nothing_ happened the other day." My eyes fell on the group of guys again as they were nudging one guy in particular, "Sorry, I have to go." Lita protested as I ended the phone call and grabbed my belongings once again.

I was on my way to the university library for the third time since that weird incident with the candles and water. Turning abruptly I bumped into a guy with dark sideburns and hair that was styled-back into a long but low ponytail. I recognized him as one of the ones in the group from before. "Need a hand with those?" I glanced down to see the title of the book atop the stack: Witchcraft in the Modern World.

"No, no that's fine. I was just on my way to—to uh—the library to return these."

He looked back to his friends, "Well, I just to happen to be heading there myself." His smile was warm and very inviting. If not for the books I was carrying I might have nervous to be given such a smile; instead I was focused on the embarrassment of my texts. As we began our trek he opened with introductions, "My name is Shiloh. I moved here three years ago with my sister." He had about three inches on me and I noticed a bit of facial hair on his chin.

"Serena," I replied in short.

"It's nice to meet you. How long will you be attending here?"

"I am only here on a semester-long study abroad trip," his eyes looked immediately saddened, "but I love it so much, I want to stay longer."

Shiloh nodded, "Our homeland isn't the safest place to be right now so our parents forced our hand when deciding where to attend our further study."

"Well, my mother begged me not to go. She'd prefer to keep an eye on me through each month it seems." He chuckled. "What?" I asked.

"That's a good one." I looked at him confused. "Oh, um, never mind then."

We reached the front desk at the circulation center. I attempted to hide the cover of the books as I handed them to the attending librarian but was unsuccessful. "Witchcraft, huh?" Shiloh asked intrigued.

I struggled to come up with an answer, "Uh, well, I study Classics… which includes folklore." I nodded, confident in my answer, and the librarian scanned the texts in.

"Ms. Whelan, you have another book available on hold. I'll be just a moment." _Great, another witchcraft book to explain to this cute guy._ I turned back towards him to see him in awe; hesitant to my every move.

"Is something the matter?" Shiloh was now at a struggle to find his own words. "Shiloh?"

The librarian returned with a book on the history of vampires and their origins. I gave her my card so that I could free myself of the situation but when I looked back he was gone.

**Shiloh Volkov:**

"She's a Whelan descendant? How could you not tell me, Raye?" I tossed my backpack onto the sofa.

"Not my fault you couldn't detect it. And it's not like I did it on purpose. I was drunk when I first found out her name but I didn't _actually_ figure it out until that _leech_ came by here the other night."

"I'm _right_ here," Ami flipped the page in her magazine without looking up. Raye giggled to herself.

I walked up to Ami, "And _what_ are you still doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she lowered her magazine, "I believe you live in building E."

"Yeah, well, my parents pay for this place."

"Just as they do for the apartment in building E."

I balled up my fists trying to resist the urge. Ami clicked her tongue as she shook her head, taunting me.

Raye spoke up, "Shiloh, Ami and I have put away our differences for some time now. Why can't you?"

"Because," I took four long strides over to the kitchen sink to splash water on my face, "Because she should be loyal to her own. Our kind have never gotten along, how can it be different with you two?"

"Because I don't care for vampire politics," Ami answered.

Raye giggled again, "Vampolitics."

"And if I wanted revenge on your kind I would have killed that little silver princess the day she moved in here."

"Hold your tongue, she is a Whelan. If she turned into her true form she could rip you into more pieces than a pack."

"Ah, yes, but until she's even aware of her standing she is fairly easy prey. My advice? Get on with it."

I glanced at Raye but she said nothing.

"We're working on it." I noticed the time on Raye's watch, "I have a study date. Raye, please keep me in the loop from now on."

**Serenity Whelan:**

"Lita, I answered your call and I've showed up. What was the emergency?"

"I thought you wanted answers about that wolf from the other day?" I did want answers, but my personal research of it was starting to scare me.

I grabbed a soda can from the center of the table, "So you lied about it being an emergency." Lita shrugged. "Besides, I don't want to believe that any of this could be real."

"Why not? I think it's fascinating, like that Vampire Diaries show," Lita grinned as she set down a third bowl of stew.

"I'm just not that interested," I lied.

Lita stopped in her tracks, "Oh really? That wasn't you I saw at the library today walking out with a book on vampires when you said you were studying?"

"I'm a Classics major, Lita, I study even the myth of our history."

"Uh, huh," was all that she replied. I looked down at the table and noticed another place setting.

"Are we expecting someone else?" The thought of Lita trying to talk mythology as reality in front of other people made me more nervous. _It's getting harder to breathe in here._ There was a soft knock on the door. I tried to ask Lita who it was but she just smiled, gestured for me to wait and went to the front of her apartment.

"Shiloh, thank you for coming. This is my friend Serena," Lita gestured towards the table. _Shiloh?_

When he reached the kitchen I tried to force a smile, "Nice to see you again." _Okay, he's gorgeous._

"Likewise," he said. Shiloh's friendly smile seemed to calm my nerves again.

Once we were all seated at the table, Lita explained our meeting. "I met Shiloh at this Wicca group last week." I rolled my eyes. "He's a TA with the Classics department and I was showing him some of the stuff we looked at the other day…"

"Y—you're interested in witchcraft?" I almost seemed more embarrassed for _him_ now than when I was ashamed for my own books.

"It is a hobby. I am more interested in the history and origin of magick, though I guess I have dabbled in some of the _spells_ ," he waved his fingers in front of him in jest.

"Well, as I was telling you, this totally freaky thing happened the other day to Ser—." Lita's voice seemed to trail off and I found myself locking eyes with Shiloh. His stare was reassuring and created this hold on me. All I could hear was an echoing sound of Lita's voice as my focus grew further.

"And we're not sure exactly but the spell indicated a werewolf."

Shiloh practically choked on his food. "A werewolf?" Lita nodded. "But—they don't exist."

"They do," I added. Lita and Shiloh looked towards me. "I—I've never seen such an animal before the other night, well, not in real life. There's no other explanation unless there are animals here in South America that I have never heard of before."

Lita bobbed her head and pointed a finger at Shiloh, "I knew it." She leaned back in her chair with her hands weaved behind her head, "It has to be a werewolf. We'll have to figure out a way to kill it." My eyes shot up to Shiloh's and I waited for him to respond.

"We can't _kill_ it. Besides, it's probably just an endangered species from the more rural areas. It's probably lost."

"Well, I think it's dangerous to be kept alive. It almost killed Serena!"

"Actually…" They both looked at me again, "Actually he didn't touch me. He attacked my date but only looked at me. It was weird."

"Maybe you're the wolf whisperer," Lita laughed. Shiloh was back to eating his food as if having no further interest in our topic. "Shiloh, have you seen any books on werewolves?"

He shook his head, "Not really. I _suppose_ that if they do exist they keep many of their secrets hidden."

"Secrets?" I was intrigued. "What kind of secrets?"

"Um, well," he thought for a moment, "I mean, vampires die from a stake in the heart, right? How much is really known about these _wolves_?"

Lita responded, "Who says a stake finishes them off? The vampire stories by Anne Rice don't even burn from crucifixes."

"True, but that's a work of fiction."

I raised my finger to him, "I thought you didn't believe in these creatures."

"I never contradicted that," he took a sip of his drink. "I merely stated that a Hollywood film about vampires is hardly a firm source for research." Shiloh sat his glass down again and looked at it. "I wouldn't know how to go about finding more information on a creature barely written about as it is."

We continued talking about the possibility of werewolves and even vampires as dinner continued. Shiloh was not the fount of information that Lita seemed to expect but he was great in debate and definitely knew his research. The night grew late and just when I was about to bid my leave Lita suggested a movie night.

"We could run out and grab some creature features! What do you guys say?"

"Lita, it's late as it is; perhaps another time." I grabbed my scarf and headed for the door.

"I'll walk you home," Shiloh hurried to my side, "You know, so the _werewolves_ don't get you."

I blushed and turned to Lita, "Thank you for dinner. I'll call you tomorrow?" She nodded and Shiloh held open the door for me.

**Shiloh Volkov:**

"Which building do you live in, Miss Whelan?" I looked over at her as she watched her feet.

"Uh, C. You?"

"Building E."

"Hm."

"Listen, do I make you nervous? I honestly thought you would feel more comfortable walking home with someone rather than be out alone."

Serena stopped. "I do," she turned to face me, "and I do thank you for the offer, it's just… I don't really know you."

 _But don't you?_ "I understand, Miss Whelan." We began walking again.

"And you can call me Serena, not that that is my real name either."

I foolishly responded, "Would your real name be Serenity?"

Serena looked at me confused, "How'd you know?"

"I, uh, I guessed."

"Pretty good guess."

"It's just something I read somewhere." _Now I'm down the rabbit hole._

"What do you mean? You saw my name in a book?"

I coughed, "Sort of, but it's been a long while. I don't know why I thought of it. Serena isn't too popular a name, you know?"

"Neither is Serenity," she smiled. We got to the second floor of her building when she told me goodnight.

"Are you sure you'll be okay? You seemed uneased at dinner."

"I'll be fine. I guess I never really got into the supernatural part of my studies. I still don't believe in it but it's scary to think that beasts like werewolves could be out there."

I needed to find a way to ease her into this so I gave her a hint. "I actually think they would be called the lycanthrope, if you wanted to pursue further research on the subject."

Serena pursed her lips and nodded in understanding, "Lycanthrope? Well, I'll see you around." Without thinking I grabbed the tips of her fingers and she gasped.

"Hopefully soon."

She was startled by my actions but was blushing at my words. As soon as Serena was inside I rushed to knock on the door of my sister's dorm room down the hall. "Shi? What's the matter?"

"I think our timetable has moved up. She's beginning to ask questions."

Raye led me inside and turned on a lamp by the sofa, "What kind of questions?"

"Her friend invited me over to ask about witchcraft but most everything we talked about was an attack from a wolf the other day," Raye seemed awkward. "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"I—I couldn't help it. When I heard her name and smelled that _leech_ I had to do something!"

" _Still_ right here," Ami called from down the short hallway. I rolled my eyes.

"She didn't see me change, no one did. I was still careful," Raye pleaded.

"Did you make eye contact with her?" She fell silent again. "Raye, I asked you if you made eye contact, in your lycanthrope form, with Serenity Whelan."

"I might have."

I stood up from the couch and practically flipped the coffee table. "You… You've got to be…" I ran to the freezer and opened the door, cool air washing over me. "I cannot believe… Raye, you…"

"I'm sorry. I told you I didn't really notice it before that night."

"No wonder she kept looking at me during dinner."

"It's not like this wasn't coming."

"But she doesn't _understand_ it! Don't you see, Raye? She was scared for me to be walking her home. She was scare of _me_ , a wolf, a Volkov, walking _her_ home!"

Raye rushed over to me and whispered, "Would you be quiet! Anyone could have heard that." I pressed two bags of frozen vegetables onto my face. "Listen, we were bound to speed things up anyways. More vampires are flocking to this area for the tourists. If any of their Elders come to town we could lose her."

I paused, _Damn it._ "I think I saw two the other day on campus."

Raye furrowed her brow. "How can you tell?" I laughed sarcastically to myself, upset that I didn't pay much mind to it then. "No, seriously. How?"

 _I can't believe I shrugged it off._ "They wore the Shakadian crest on their rings. Andrew Sorenson and Darien Rothschild."

**Serenity Whelan:**

"Mina? Mina, are you home?" I placed my keys on the hook by the door and began walking towards our two rooms. I heard voices coming from her door and knocked when everything became silent. Turning the knob I called for her one more time, "Mina?"

"Hey!" She bounced up to the door and slid out. "Did you need something?"

"Is something burning?" I sniffed the air, "Are you using candles?" I heard another voice from the bedroom. Mina seemed hesitant. "Oh, I am _so_ so sorry. I didn't know you had a guy over."

"No, no it's not like that, Serena."

"A woman then? That's alright too. I was just heading to bed."

"Serena…"

"It's cool. Just put something on the door next time." I shut my door behind me. "That was embarrassing." I looked to my laptop on the desk and immediately glided towards it. Shiloh's comment about my name fascinated me and I needed to know more. _Is there an old myth about a woman named Serenity?_

I spent the a few minutes searching for my name on the internet. All I could find was a _Firefly_ movie, a metal band and Google suggesting the film _Serendipity_ as a possible search. I was about to give up hope when I decided to look up my surname.

"Gaelic form of "O' Faolain"? What does that mean?" I searched further into the meaning of Whelan. "Descendant of Faolan whereas 'faol' represents wolf." I pushed my computer away from me, "Okay, _that's_ freaky."

I jumped when I heard a knock on the door and saw it open. "I didn't mean to scare you, Serena. I—well, I sent him home."

"You didn't have to do that. I just didn't know who was here. I've been a little jumpy lately."

"I've noticed. Would you like to go to lunch tomorrow? I'm afraid I have spent too much time with other… activities to really get to know you."

I nodded, "That sounds great." Mina smiled and closed the door behind her.

Turning back to my desk I decided to shut the laptop down for the night and get ready for bed. _At least I'll have one normal friend._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, here is a summary of what we, or rather the audience, should know about each main character at this point:
> 
> Serena: Definitely something wolf-y and definitely something special about her, all of which she is currently unaware of  
> Darien: Vampire, from the Elder family  
> Andrew: Vampire, from the Elder family  
> Shiloh: Wolf, brother to Raye  
> Raye: Wolf, sister to Shiloh  
> Ami: Vampire, friendly to some wolves  
> Lita: Friend dabbling in witchcraft, curious about the supernatural  
> Mina: Roommates with Serena

**Serenity Whelan:**

I awoke the next morning to find myself having missed Professor Castell's class and late for my class with Professor Rothschild. "Shi—," I flipped the blankets off of my chest and rushed to the door, stubbing my toe on the corner of my bed in the process. Whining, I opened the door to see Mina's backpack already gone.

By that hour I didn't see a reason to rush over as the class would be nearly done. "Lita will fill me in on what I missed," I nodded as I put two frozen waffles into the toaster and waited for them to pop up. My current plan was to have a snack whilst doing more research on the origin of my name.

As I munched on my breakfast I began thinking over the dream I had in the middle of the night. I'm not sure who the person was but he had a beautiful accent and dark black hair. _Shiloh_ , I smiled to myself thinking about the sensual dream.

A couple of hours into mindless searching for more on _Serenity_ and _Whelan_ I found myself typing in the term that Shiloh had used last night. "Let's see what you know, Mr. Volkov."

The search pulled up more results than that of _werewolf_ , and much of the previous term had only pulled up old Hollywood horror films and pictures of Taylor Lautner shirtless.

"Silver is widely said to be a weakness to the lycans though the origin of this information is now being called unreliable by a few researchers and enthusiasts," I read aloud from the screen. "So they might have a weakness then." I looked down at my small jewelry box and unfastened the hook. Inside were a few necklaces, a bracelet and two rings. I reached for the silver bracelet my grandmother gave me on my sixteenth birthday and sighed, almost reluctant to admit that putting it on now would bring me a sort of solace.

I sat my laptop aside so that I could prepare for my upcoming exam and soon I heard Mina arrive home.

She knocked on my door and I allowed her to enter, "You ready for our lunch date? I know this great place just a couple blocks from here." I slid on my boots, grabbed my purse and headed out the door with her. "Is that new?" she reached down to touch my wrist.

"Uh, no. My grandmother gave it to me. I guess I was just feeling sentimental today."

We continued on and the eatery she chose was indeed delicious. Mina talked about her studies and asked about my own. When I first met Mina I had judged her unfairly, thinking she was not very intelligent and that she perhaps had gotten into the study abroad program because of her looks. In reality, Mina was quite bright. She was a dual major in linguistics and etymology and dreamed of becoming a researcher.

"How did you decide on that field?" I sipped my café.

Mina sat down her fork and pressed her napkin to her lips, "My mother and grandmother got me interested in ancient languages when I was a young girl. It's been a hobby of mine since then."

I nodded and took another bite of my sandwich.

"So, tell me, have any _guys_ caught your eye? I know that you had a date with a guy your first couple of days here," Mina smiled.

"Not really. I haven't even seen that guy since then, it's like he disappeared," Mina furrowed her brow. "What I mean is that he hasn't been to class since then either. It's been almost a couple of weeks."

"That's odd."

I bobbed my head, "But there is this new guy…"

Her hazel eyes grew wide, "Ooh, I knew it! Tell me about him." Her creamy blonde hair swayed in the breeze.

"Well, he's older, just by a couple years. His name is Shiloh and he—he's really sweet."

"What's he look like?" she sat up straight closing her eyes; adjusting herself almost as if bracing for impact. "I need an image."

"Alright, um, he has dark blue eyes and paler skin. I think he's from Russia so he has a thick accent but speaks English fluently. Err, he has dark black hair that forms into two even sideburns. His hair is a bit long, but he tends to style it back," _I wonder what his hair would look like unstyled, with his bangs hanging in front of his face._ "I don't know much else to say."

"That's alright," she kept her eyes closed, almost concentrating now. "Does this _Shiloh_ have a last name?"

I smiled to myself, "Volkov."

There was a crash and I turned to see a waiter falling to the ground with broken glass shards on the pavement before him. Looking back at the table I saw Mina's eyes open with a sudden panic.

"Are you alright?"

She shook her head and looked back up at me, "I, I need to get to my class. I'll talk to you tonight? Dinner at the apartment?"

I slowly nodded, "Sure."

"Great. See you then."

Mina ran off in a hurry and I failed to catch her at home when I returned for my books. I figured my best shot at getting my studying done was to be around other students at the library where I would be too embarrassed to research such things as lycanthropes and mystical creatures.

The time flew by rather quickly and before I knew it the studying hall I was in was practically vacant. I looked at the time and remembered Mina saying she'd have a dinner prepared for us tonight. _I wonder what all that was about at lunch. I'll have to find a good way to ask her._

I shuffled my books into my grey backpack and headed out for the trek to my apartment building. Other students were flocking the campus outside, some gearing up for club events or meeting up with friends and I formed a smile at the sight. Back at my old campus, I didn't feel like I fit in anywhere. Now, and still without joining any particular club, I had friends and I was having a good time. "I never want to leave," I whispered to myself.

"Oh, no? Would your family never miss you?" I heard a deep voice come up behind me.

"Who are—oh," I beamed. "Professor Rothschild." _Why am I acting so weird?_

He didn't seem to mind as he gave me smirk, "What are you doing out so late, Miss Whelan?"

"Uh, studying. The test in Professor Castell's class is coming up and I have that paper for your class as well," I adjusted the straps on my shoulder.

"Ah, yes. I passed back the thesis sheets today. You weren't in class."

I bit my lower lip, "I do apologize for that. I got wrapped up in my studying late last night and I'm afraid I slept through my morning courses today."

He nodded once, "I see. Well, I should recommend a stricter studying and sleeping routine in the future." I shrugged in agreeance. "We could go over your thesis now, if you have the time?"

I looked out to nowhere in particular and thought for a moment, "How long would it take?"

"Not long at all," he gestured for me to walk with him. It turns out that my thesis was a great start but needed some shaping down as my subject was too broad. Professor Rothschild asked for me to elaborate on what angle I was trying to take so that he could help me narrow it down. As I explained my original idea he seemed intrigued. "What a wonderful topic. How did you come up with it?"

We spoke further on the subject, both of us deeply engaged in the discussion. His words were even and calculated and, although I was intently paying attention to the conversation, I became focused on his dark cerise lips. I felt a small dread realizing I did not want our walk to end. _Why are some professors so hot?_

"You were needed at home?" he asked, looking at the time piece from his pocket.

"Is that a pocket watch? I've only seen them at garage sales."

"It is a family heirloom. Would you care to look at it?" Darien Rothschild leaned forward, handing me the watch. The chain was still connected to him and the scent of his spicy sage and pepper cologne overwhelmed me. I looked at the beautiful designs underneath the light of a street lamp.

"And what's this emblem here?" my fingers trailed across the ridges of the small symbol.

"It is my family's crest."

"Rothschild?"

"You could say that. I possess a ring with the shield as well," he stretched out his left hand to reveal the antique ring.

"This is quite beautiful." I felt myself feeling a sense of warmth over my body, a familiar feeling of ease and comfort. _There is something odd about this symbol…_

An image popped into my mind and I turned beet red. _Darien Rothschild was the man in my dream, not Shiloh._

"Did you need to be returning home?" he smiled handsomely. I could almost melt at the sound of his lilthy voice.

"Uh, I um," I rubbed my eyes.

"That's alright," Darien Rothschild pulled his hand from me and the warm feeling fell away. "We can talk more later."

I started pondering about my professor's behavior, wondering if he was flirting with me.

"Have a grand evening," my professor smiled with a wink. I almost felt giddy at the butterflies in my stomach. _I definitely didn't imagine that_.

I stood there for another moment trying to gather the energy required to make my legs move again. I knew he was my instructor but the allure he had over me told me it didn't matter. _It's just a crush._

Once I made my way to the apartment I noticed the smell of food coming from the main area. "Serenity!"

"Oh, you've made an actual meal." The small dinette had two empty plates with a roasted chicken in the center and various sides around it. "I don't suppose I'll be getting dessert with this date?" I joked.

"Actually there's some fresh melon sliced up in the ridge," Mina's shoulders fell. "I wanted to apologize for earlier."

"By making our living arrangements uncomfortable," I joked again, noticing the lit black candles on the end table. Mina followed my gaze and suddenly tried to explain.

"No, it's not like that. I—I have something I need to tell you."

"Mina, what is it? I'm tired," I half lied. I actually just wanted to get some studying done before bed.

"I need you to follow me. Don't worry, they can't hear us," she motioned to the candles and then led me to her bedroom door. "So I didn't have a man here last night, nor a woman. I need you to have an open mind, alright?" I nodded hesitantly, my hand starting to get sweaty in hers. Mina carefully unlocked the door and it creaked open.

Inside there was a tapestry of a moon and stars above her bed, all inside of a Celtic tri-knot. To the right were her tall bookshelves, ones just as my own, though hers were filled with older looking books and random trinkets and objects. I gasped at the sight of a small skull.

"Don't worry, it's not human." _That makes it all the better_ , though it kind of did.

I then saw a short table with a woven cloth and a series of candles circling a small dish of water with some leaves in it. There was an old book opened to a page in the middle laying at the foot of the table.

"Ancient languages, huh?" I watched Mina kneel down. "My friend Lita would get a kick out of this." I looked around the room, continuing to be mesmerized.

"I needed to tell you that I am a witch, not only a practicing one but a witch from a powerful lineage."

"This… is pretty neat." I was beginning to accept this confession as more than a weird hobby of hers but as a reality; frankly, I was beginning to accept that the world around me was no longer the world I knew. "Forgive me for asking, but can you do stuff? Like, spells?"

Mina raised an eyebrow as she reached her hands outward. Her eyes closed and without muttering a word the unlit candles in the room became lit. She retracted her arms and gazed around the flaming site.

"This was one of the first I learned. The better a witch gets at perfecting her craft the simpler a spell becomes."

"Why are you telling me all of this? Were you afraid that I would try to break into your room and find all of your witchy stuff?"

Mina shook her head, "I had a vision three months ago. I really hoped I had more time to get ourselves acquainted but after what happened at lunch…"

"What? Today?" I gulped, "That's what happened at lunch? You had a vision?"

"Well, in a way. I was talking with my guide last night when you came home. He's been helping me to figure things out.

"You see, my mother and grandmother do not know. We started getting visions of a woman looking much similar to you. As time went on they grew stronger and we saw a name, then a school. This school."

"Wait," I took a step back. "You knew who I was before we met?" she nodded, "You transferred to Rio to find me?"

"Please, don't be frightened. We mean you no harm."

"Why—why are you here?" I asked, careful of my words. _Who is this woman?_

"I was sent to protect you Serena. We have reason to believe you are in grave danger."

"Danger? From what?"

Mina sighed dejectedly, "We don't know for certain. We are not even sure why, though that would help greatly in figuring out what is after you."

"Alright, let's say for one moment I believe that you are a witch and that what you are telling me is the truth and that this isn't some kind of weird dream," I rubbed my right temple. "What is it that you saw at lunch?"

Mina closed the bedroom door and led me to her bed. "Here, take this," she put a small crystal in my hand. "Hold onto this tightly." I did as she instructed and she placed her hand over mine, forming a ball. "Now, close your eyes and focus. I am going to attempt to show you what I saw."

"Your vision?"

"Yes, now, focus." Mina's legs were crossed and she began whispering to herself. I watched in amazement before remembering my part in this ritual. The lids of my eyes hesitantly closed and I waited to see if her vision would appear.

Streams of colors began to flow towards me and I saw a small beam of light getting larger until it enveloped me. The image was of me as a child, running to pick up a ball in the backyard. My dad was still alive and he lifted me up like he was the strongest man in the world. At the time, I was convinced he was and that he would always be there to protect me.

My younger self giggled as he taunted me with his fingers, letting them dance in the air as I tried to reach for them. He kissed my cheek and beckoned for me to return the favor. From the back door I heard my mother calling for us to come in for lunch, her hair still done up in beautiful curls with a bandana holding them in place.

I watched as he spun me around, my long white-blonde hair gleaming in the sun until the image went white again.

"I'm sorry," Mina said simply. I reopened my eyes and felt that they were wet from tears.

"What was that?"

"I accidentally intercepted a memory. I didn't mean to intrude."

"No, no it's fine," I wiped the tears away. "I didn't even know I still had that memory."

She smiled affectionately, "He seemed like a loyal man."

I bobbed my head gently, "He was." Mina allowed for me to keep to my thoughts for a moment.

"Is it alright if we continue?"

Mina wrapped her hands around mine again and we both closed our eyes. I tried harder to focus this time and saw similar colors flowing towards me. This time the light revealed several dark images of a battle. The moon was full and high and I heard snarls in the distance. Up the hill was a figure beckoning me towards it. I started running to them when another person called after me. "Serenity! Serenity!" I looked closer and recognized certain features before the image became clear. Shiloh Volkov.

I snapped out of the vision and fell back against the wall. "Shiloh? Shiloh wants to hurt me?"

Her lips pursed, "That's what I'm not sure of. Like I said, I called on my guide the other night when I first saw his face to attempt for a name. The only name he gave me was Volkov."

"But he wants to hurt me?" I began to feel a deep betrayal.

"I do not know Serenity, but he definitely seems to be involved somehow. I would be wary of spending too much time alone with Shiloh until we know more about him or at least you."

"What could he or anyone want with me? I'm just a normal girl from Nebraska."

"There is definitely something special about you. I could feel it from the moment we first met eye to eye."

"What could it be?"

Mina shrugged. "I'm working on that with my mother and grandmother and my guide," Mina leaned in closer to me. "I know I'm asking a lot of you but I need to trust that we are not going to hurt you. The spirits have chosen me to be a guardian for you and I promise that we will figure out why together. Do you trust me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"You do. You could request a room change, fly back home to your mother or do anything your mind calls you to do. I am just asking that you allow me to be your guardian while we discover who wants you and why."

I pondered it for a moment. "Alright, I guess it doesn't hurt anything. If this is all some big mistake or even an MTV joke show it wouldn't be all that bad."

Mina laughed. "I do wish to inquire one thing from you. If you have any weird feelings or inclinations that are out of the norm for you, you should share them with me. Depending on why this Shiloh is getting close to you, there could be others after you as well."

"This is scaring me, Mina."

"Don't be scared. We don't even know what they could want from you, which could indicate that they won't be trying anything too soon. You just have to promise to be honest with me."

"I think I need to lie down."

"Are you not hungry?"

I bit the corner of my lip, "Oddly enough, not really. I think I just need time to digest all of this information." Mina chuckled at my joke. "I will trust you, for now. I only know so much about you and therefore can only promise so much."

"I understand. I will keep trying to find out more about this for you, Serenity."

"I much prefer Serena."

"But why? Your birth name is so beautiful."

"Yes but Serena is more normal." I rubbed my eyes, "I'll talk to you in the morning, okay?"

I went to my room and changed into my old high school sweatshirt and a pair of shorts. Sleep came pretty easily, despite the details that had just been revealed to me.

**Darien Rothschild:**

"Serenity… Serenity," I whispered from outside of her bedroom window. Though I wouldn't allow myself to submit her to my thrall, I had the feeling that I wouldn't need it; she was just as captivated with me as I was with her. A moment later I was glad to hear the old window panes creak as she unlatched the lock.

"Hmm? What are you doing here?" she asked, still half asleep.

"I said we would talk more later. Would you care to join me outside?" I grinned. Something about Serena made me want to be in the world again. It was a feeling I don't even recall having in the beginning of my vampirism.

Before returning to her building I had the opportunity to change my attire to something more modern and young; a pair of black jeans, a dark grey button-up and a leather jacket.

"I'm not dressed," she looked back towards her room and faced me with a bright smile. "I can be outside in just a moment."

I patiently awaited her arrival and heard her footsteps not but ten minutes later. When she stepped out under the light of a street lamp I took note of her attire; a dim-grey dress with small ruffles at the knee, a black cargo jacket that was almost the length of her dress and a pair of converse.

"You look lovely, Miss Whelan," I greeted her as she approached me. "Forgive me; I am used to you wearing much brighter colors, neons and other bold shades."

"I guess I just felt like not attracting more attention than necessary."

I tried to hide my smile. _It's like she's becoming more connected with me._ This was, of course, the plan. Now that we knew about her lineage my plan was to figure out a way to get Miss Whelan to trust me before putting her trust in a pack.

Trust is a high commodity in our world. It's the bind that holds groups together and is the source of problem for groups that have become broken. Serenity was indeed a Whelan but if we could sway her to our side, we might stand a chance in a future war with the lycanthrope.

"Let's be off then," I offered my forearm for her to hold onto as we made our way into the night.

Serenity was becoming more comfortable with my presence. Her unrest near me was faltering and she no longer avoided eye contact. _So long as I can keep her close, she'll have no problem accepting what I am._ I had thought about when I might have to tell her but in my dreams I never got that far before I awoke.

Her beauty was infectious on my mind. I have had a hard time putting thoughts of her aside since the day she caught my eye on our flight. A part of me yearned for her pleasures, though I desired more than a simple drink from her veins. In fact, in my dreams, I had not given in to that act; though we were always involved in… other activities.

"I've never hung out with a professor before… especially so late at night," she looked forward to the night sky. Her amazed look at the stars caused something in me to stir. I noticed the way the city light reflected off of her unusually white hair.

"You know, I am only filling in for the time being. And the quarter will be over with in just a matter of weeks."

"Are you flirting with me, Professor Rothschild?" she played with the charm on her necklace before letting it fall gently between her firm, supple breasts once again. I avoided lingering my eyes there for too long.

"Are you flirting with _me_?" I grinned devilishly. "Please, call me Darien. I love the way your foreign tongue...," I exhaled slowly, "forms the vowels." I watched as her cheeks turned rosy and she shielded her expression, embarrassed. The desire to lead her into a secluded alley was almost too much. "Miss Whelan, might I try something?"

She seemed hesitant at first but then intrigued. "Alright."

If this were a mere date I might have kissed her right then, but our connection was not strong enough; she could resist. But I did want to; I really wanted to. The yearning to make her mine was stronger than I had felt in a long time.

Instead, I reached for her palm and turned it upwards. So far, my touch was still not deterring her. "You see this line here?" I gestured for her to pay attention, "This here says you are a loyal companion."

She gazed down, "I suppose that is a true statement."

"And this line," I changed where my index finger motioned, lightly tracing her palm; her body trembled slightly, "tells me that you have a great destiny ahead."

"It does not," she remarked, baffled. I looked closer, also unsure if what I had seen was real. "What does it really say?"

"Well, it indicates that you are of nobility, Miss Whelan." _She—she's…._

"A queen?"

I almost choked on the words, "It would seem so." _It really is her; she could be the one in the prophecy._ "Miss Whelan, I would like to ask you a question about your childhood."

She leaned in closer, "What do you want to know?" Her eyes were fixed on mine, still mesmerized.

"What color was your hair as child? Surely this color is only you following a fashion trend."

"No." _No?_ "At birth I had reddish hair but it turned white by my first birthday. I actually tried dying it pink in high school but the color never took, which is odd because most girls have to bleach their hair like this before adding weird colors."

I exhaled sharply, "Miss Whelan, I rather enjoyed this walk with you tonight. Would you be willing to go on another in the near future?"

"I, I would. Thank you, Profe-," she paused. "Darien."

I guided her back to her apartment building before making my way to the manor. _She could be the Queen written about in the scrolls._

"Dreeew!" I threw open the library doors to find him pouring a scotch.

"How did the date go?" he smirked.

"You know very well it was not a date, Andrew."

"And you know very well that this girl had you under her spell the moment you first saw her, at least before you smelled her for the dog she was."

"Be quiet!" I slammed my fists down on the table. "Serenity—she, she's…," I took a deep breath, "I think she's the woman written about in the prophecy."

"No…" Andrew cocked his head to the side in disbelief. "What gives you that idea?"

"Her hair was red at birth and has been the shade it is now since a year after."

"Baby's hair always changes, so I'm told," he took a swig of his drink.

"And her palms… the destiny line on her left palm curls into a crescent on the tail end."

Andrew's drink sprayed from his mouth, "You're shitting me." I shook my head. "The silver diadem… that is what Thomas saw before his death; it wasn't a treasured piece, it's… her."

"I had thought that myself but I am as surprised as you. The prophecy never mentions her being of the lycanthrope."

Andrew nodded, "What are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet. There are other wolves nearby. If she's awakened as their leader before we can sway her, we might lose our chance. On the other hand, she might trust me enough to be fearful of them; of her own kind."

"You should tell your father the good news. He'll be pleased to know that the Queen has been found and in the country he banished you to almost three hundred years ago, no less," Andrew jeered. "I know that this revelation must be even more exciting for you."

"My Queen," I reached down for a glass, my bangs falling in front of my eyes. "I shall have you by my side soon, my Serenity."


	7. Chapter 7

**Darien Rothschild:**

I walked out to the third floor balcony to take in the evening air and thoughts of my last few nights with Miss Whelan. Smiling to myself, I considered retiring to the library for a drink and a reading when I looked out and saw her. Serenity was on the balcony of a nearby house dressed in a loose-fitting white nightgown; the beaming light from the house behind her illuminated through the white fabric, showcasing her silhouette.

Exhaling, I walked closer to the edge of my stone balcony and rested my elbows on the railing. I watched her closely, silently hoping that I would see her without so many layers of fabric.

To my surprise, she pulled on the strings of the gown and it fell to her feet. My body tightened at the sight and I stood up straight. "Serenity…" I whispered to myself.

I looked closer to see her reaching for something on her railing and then water started to rain down on her. Serenity was showering on her balcony and for the entire world to see.

I wished to be near her, to see her closer with the water glistening on her skin. And then suddenly I was. Her skin was evenly tanned over her curves. I watched in amazement as Serenity patted her shoulders with a soft sponge. Her eyes slowly worked up from my base to head and they grew wide.

Light enveloped me and I woke with a jolt, finding that I was only in my bed.

**Serenity Whelan:**

Gasping for air, I sat up quickly to take in my surroundings. The small bedroom was enclosed and I looked down to see myself clothed.

"What the hell was that?" I said breathlessly. _Why do I keep dreaming like that?_

My body still trembled from the dream as I tried to piece together what I had seen. I was washing myself in full view of my gorgeous professor and he was… watching me. I smiled to myself, now thinking of the dream as what it was; a dream… just another sensual dream about my unattainable professor.

Just a few days ago now I found out that my roommate was a witch sent here as my guardian, for a reason neither of us knew. She has been trying to stay by my side constantly, not that Lita minded having more friends to hang out with. Her warnings were fresh in my mind, especially with the reveal of Shiloh.

He had tried to ask me out a lunch date, even tried to get Lita to set us up, but I still told him no. As for Lita, I told her that I just wasn't interested in dating at the moment, which she seemed to understand. For the time being, I couldn't take the chance that he was after me or something that I could have or, well, I have no idea.

Besides, it wasn't exactly so simple… because it wasn't that I did not want to date at the moment; I just had someone _else_ on my mind.

Mina, Lita and I met up after Castell's class to make plans for the weekend. Lita heard about a food festival that was happening and I could hardly pass up on the opportunity to snack. After the plans were settled, Lita followed me to our class with Professor Rothschild and she noticed something about me. "There seems to be an extra skip in your step, Serena. Something you want to tell me?" she nudged my arm.

"Not really," I tried to hide my smirk as we walked into the classroom and Darien's eyes fell on me. Beneath his gaze I could sense a smile as he watched me find a seat. I had spent months excited about this opportunity and now I was looking forward to the end, when Darien would no longer be my instructor.

"Good morning, class," he spoke aloud.

"Good morning, Serenity," I heard a voice said. I turned to my left and then to my right when Lita caught me looking around.

"What is it?"

"Did you hear someone say my name?" Lita shook her head no but went ahead and looked with me. When my eyes fixed on Darien again he seemed perplexed.

"Is something the matter, ladies?" he said coolly. We both shook our heads and went back to our notes as he pulled up today's slides.

Instinctively from hearing his voice, the images from my dream resurfaced in my mind. I tried to focus on the information he was giving us but it was of no use; I wanted him.

I resorted to my daydreams and strained to pick it back up where it left off this morning, trying to piece together what could have happened next.

_I was on a balcony and there was a shower, for some reason. Darien was watching as I openly bathed myself and maybe he would have walked up to me… I would have turned to him and teased him a little more, putting on a small show. He definitely would have been anxious then._

_I then could turn off the water spout and while I am turned from him he comes up behind me to whisper in my ear while reaching his hands around me to—_

"Uh, just one moment class," my professor scowled. I looked up to see him leaning over the desk catching his breath. He ran a hand ruggedly through his hair before straightening up. "Hydration," he said simply, reaching for a pink plastic cup by the water tank to pour himself a drink, "is very important." Darien's eyes rose up and fixated on mine. Something seemed different about him. _He's never looked at me like that before._ "Miss Whelan, please stay after class."

 _Busted_.

Not long after that my classmates were starting to pack up their bags for the next class. Lita forced a smile as she parted ways with me. There wasn't much I could do. I guess I had gotten caught sleeping in class and would have to face a rant from my professor; it's not like he could just let me off the hook because he liked me, at least I think he liked me. I wanted him to like me.

"Serena, please come up here." I gulped as I propped myself up from my small desk and walked forward.

"Professor Rothschild, I am so sorry for my behavior—," I began to say.

"Tell me what color I am thinking of."

"What?" I replied before getting a weird feeling. "Teal?"

He furrowed his brow, "And number?"

"Thirty-seven."

"And place?"

I thought for a moment, "Venice." He looked at me in disbelief. "Why? Where those things correct?"

"Indeed, they were."

I shrugged, "That's odd. I'm sorry but did you not need to speak with me about falling asleep in class today?"

"Serena, I need you to be frank with me. Were you dreaming about something?"

I blushed, "Uh, I—I was." _But I can't tell you what…._

"And what was it?"

My heart began to race. Surely I couldn't tell my professor I was having a sex dream about him during his class. "I don't remember."

"Oh, no?" He grinned. "Was it something like this?" Darien concentrated for a moment and I saw the image of me bathing with him watching me.

"What the—," I stepped backwards. "What—what are you?"

"What am I? What are _you_?"

I looked down at my hands, the backside and then palms. _Mina said there was definitely something weird about me._ "I apologize, sir. I do not know."

"I do."

My eyes shot up. "You do?" He nodded and reached for my hand.

"Come with me."

My professor led us behind the wall with the slideshow screen and pulled my face close to his.

"I need you to trust me. Serenity, I have a secret to share with you."

I struggled to breathe with our close proximity. He had never been so close to me before and although something inside me was telling me to step away, part of me wanted to close the last bit of distance.

"What is it?" _Can he not wait until the quarter is over with? I don't want to get in trouble with the school._

"I know that there are people after you."

"How can you—wait, what people?"

"I think they're called the lycanthrope, sort of wolf people."

"Yeah, I know of the lycans."

He looked shocked, "What do you know of them?"

"Not much. I just did some reading on them before. What makes you think that they're after me?"

Darien stood up straight and thought for a moment. "I have something else to tell you but it won't be easy to understand. I need to know that you will try to keep an open mind before I tell you."

I nodded slightly, wondering if I could keep such an open-ended promise. He looked nervous, like he was a little boy admitting a crush.

"There's something special about you and there's something special about me."

"You mean you're like… like me?"

"Not exactly. But I will treasure your secret with as much guard as I hope you can assure me."

I furrowed my brow, "Please just tell me."

**Darien Rothschild:**

I exhaled the breath I had been holding, "I'm obviously trying to tell you that I am not exactly human, Serena." She didn't seem to falter after that reveal, her eyes begging me to continue. "I've, well, I have been around for five-hundred years now; five-hundred twenty-seven next month."

"What are you then? A vampire?"

I paused, unable to simply say it. Her eyes widened with my silence, "Wait, like for real?"

Finally I found my voice, "Yes."

"For real, for real?"

"Yes…? Serena, I am telling you the truth. Do you not believe me?" I began to search my mind for a way to prove it to her. _Why isn't she scared of me?_

"I believe you, I think… I mean, I guess it would be easy for me to believe it if I had some sort of proof but honestly I could see you being a 'creature of the night'," she barred her teeth in a mimicking pose.

I'm sure the look I gave her showed how puzzled I was, "Creature of the night?"

"Yeah, it explains why I'm so attracted to you. Vampires are supposed to have that allure, right?" she grinned. _She thinks I'm attractive?_

"Well, only when we try. It's not a given."

We stood there in silence. I suppose she was thinking of what to say next but I could no longer connect my thoughts with her. I watched as her long, white hair moved over the curves of her body. She was wearing a loose, earthy-green tunic with leather leggings.

"You haven't been having," she paused, "you haven't been dreaming about _me_ , have you?"

Our kind did not possess the ability to blush, with our features being mostly frozen, but if I were human I knew it would be happening. "Depends. What kind of dreams?" I wasn't entirely sure that our thoughts were actually connected but I wasn't about to reveal that side of me not knowing if she had also shared those dreams.

"Well, they're always different, sort of. Um, last night," she stopped breathing. "Is this weird? I mean, you're my professor and all."

"Pay no mind to that; this ranks in importance." _What am I saying?_

"Oh, okay," Serena tucked a loose section of hair behind her ear. "Last night's dream, and then again during class, there was a balcony. I'll just give a few details about it all because trying to find the right way to say this is making me faint." She gulped, "Balcony, night gown, shower; ring a bell?"

I felt my hunger growing deep inside, "Yes."

She took a step towards me, "What does it mean?"

I shrugged, "I am not yet sure." _Liar. It has to be connected to the prophecy._

"Am I—?"

"A vampire?" I chuckled, "No, I'm afraid not."

"Have you always been one?"

I looked around the other side of the small wall, "Do you have time to go somewhere more private? I would feel more comfortable not discussing this in public."

She almost looked cautious, "I do suppose that you would like to keep from others finding this out; lest they come after you with pitchforks and torches."

 _Fond memories._ "My car is outside, may I?"

**Serenity Whelan:**

He reached for the books I was carrying and led me from the classroom. The walk was silent and the only sound I made was a gasp as I saw his beautiful white sports car.

"Aston Martin Vanquish, 2016," he said without questioning.

"It's quite lovely."

He opened the door for me and I almost fell into the deep seats. The ride, to his home as I found out, was silent again. I tried to figure out what was going on. _How can I know what to expect when I reach his home? I mean, he_ is _a vampire._

"You can be open with me," he said suddenly. I almost flinched out of the car from the disruption.

"O—open? About what?"

"Your feelings. I know that you are probably starting to get scared of me. I want you to know that I am fully willing to disclose anything you would like to know about myself or my culture. I also plan to tell you all that I know about those after you."

"Oh."

"So you don't have any questions yet?"

I took a deep breath and asked the second most important question, "What do you eat? Or drink?"

He didn't answer right away but it's not like his answer surprised me, "Blood. Typically human. Animal blood if we're in a pinch." I stayed still thinking of my other question before he started answering on his own, "To get through the basic stuff, no I will not be drinking from you and I won't let anyone else either."

I wondered who else he might be talking about but figured that I would find that out soon enough. "Do you sleep? I mean, you must sleep otherwise you wouldn't have had dreams."

He chuckled, "Yes, we sleep. Not in coffins or anything like that. I have a California King myself."

"And sunlight doesn't affect you?"

"Nope. We're cancer free."

I became serious, "That's not funny." _How can he make a joke like that? Doesn't he know anyone who—well, I guess he might not._

"I do apologize; I didn't mean to belittle human concerns." He waited a moment before continuing, perhaps sensing my anguish, "Did you know anyone who—."

"No," I cut him off. "I mean, I don't want to talk about it."

He bobbed his head, "Understood."

We neared a large gate surrounded by those large bushy fences that were shaped like gigantic blocks. _Topiaries or something,_ I thought _._

"You like them?"

"Huh?" I realized that whatever kind of psychic connection we have must be working again, "They're fine." My gaze returned to the front window to see a large mansion coming into the view. The gravel driveway twisted and turned to make the drive up the hill easier, which gave me plenty of time to take it all in.

Most of the land that was visible to me was covered in beautiful green grass. Some trees formed at the property line and I was beginning to feel like I was attending a grand ball. The mansion was definitely gothic on the outside, with gargoyles positioned on the top. Darien parked and opened my door but I kept gazing up at them.

Darien nudged me, "Don't try to run or they'll be forced to come after you." My eyes widened and he started to laugh harder than I had ever seen him do so before, "I'm just joking. They're stone and will remain stone."

I nodded uneasily as Darien led me into his home. The inside also had a gothic feel to it, though not overly decorated as I pictured from movies and television shows. He did have Persian rugs lining the floors.

"Can I interest you in a drink? Ginger ale, perhaps? Or just water?" I smiled at him and he led me into another room which I suspected to be the library. Bookcases taller than any house I had ever seen were filled to the rim with books. Most of them were old and ornate, like in a collector's library.

"How do you reach the top ones?" I turned to see him preparing our drinks. Darien finished pouring my water and handed it to me before he crouched down and leapt up into the air gracefully. When he landed again he suavely continued into a bow.

"Oh, you know, practice."

I downed the drink forgetting it was only water, "Have anything stronger?"

"Well, of course, but I don't wish to leave you inebriated in the home of vampires."

My ear caught the sound of the pluralization, "Vampires? How many are you?"

He gestured for me to join him on the couch, his drink in hand, "I don't think we have a census but I venture thousands, possibly tens of thousands by now; in this building—err—three, I mean two, regularly."

"Are you sure you don't plan to kill me?"

Darien laughed again, this time more maniacal, "You're quite distrusting, aren't you?"

I brought the glass to my lips again, out of habit, and muttered, "Well, you _are_ a monster." My eyes floated to his and I could have sworn they glowed.

"What else would you like to know about this _monster_?"

I rested the glass in my hands as I pulled a leg up on the couch to face him better, "Why am I here?"

"I thought we were trying for privacy?"

"No, like, you said you knew something about me. I have been having these weird feelings ever since I left for this university and I—and I don't understand what's going on. People are following me, things are attacking me—."

"You mean the wolf?" he sipped his drink.

"You know?"

"I was there. I'm sorry that I couldn't intervene."

"What did you see?"

Darien exhaled deeply, "Oh, just a three-hundred pound wolf pouncing on you and your date."

 _Was it really that big?_ "Well, what do you know of them?"

Darien sighed again, "Not too awful much. Not much is known about the lycanthrope, though I suppose they prefer to keep it that way." _That's what Shiloh told me…_ "So as far as exact weaknesses, I'm at a loss though I do know a dismantling always works."

My fingers were squeezing around the glass so tight that it was creating small squeaks, "Do you know what they want with me?"

"Would you like to know more about yourself, Miss Whelan? You are indeed someone special, someone from a lineage of powerful creatures."

My gaze had fallen but at the sound of my _lineage_ they shot back up, "What am I?" I asked shyly.

"You, dear Serenity, are also a lycanthrope."

 _I'm a what?_ "I'm a what?"

"A wolf, so to speak."

 _A wolf?_ "A w—wolf?"

"Come," he stood up and reached out for my hand. I left the glass on the end table and followed him to one of the large ornate books resting on a podium. "Do you see this?" I followed his finger to a page that seemed to be like the original bibles scribed by monks.

The page had my family's name written on it with a crest. The shield featured a black wolf in the bottom left corner and a white one in the top right. The other two parts were decorated with a small rose and a crescent moon. Behind the shield was a single silver sword with thorns wrapped around it.

"It's—it's my name," my fingers traced the raised ink.

Darien seemed to become very sincere and calm, though I had not known him to be anything more than calm, "I've had this book for centuries but I never thought I'd come into contact with someone like you."

I turned to face him, our faces now mere inches apart. My mind began racing as I saw how he looked at me. _Does he want to drink from me? No, he said he wouldn't. But, he_ is _a vampire, Serena._

"I promised I wouldn't."

"Hmm?" I replied lazily, realizing that I had gotten lost in his eyes.

"I won't bite you, Serena. Do you want me to continue telling you what I know?" I smiled wearily, "As I was saying, you are a part of the lycanthrope, but you are more special than that. You see, there was a battle long ago, many battles in fact, a war. Your family ruled over the lycans as the royal family."

"Royalty?"

"Yes, but something happened. Some of your kind started disagreeing with your family's handling of the situation and there was an uprising." My heart ached at the sound of hurt against a family I never knew, could never have known. "Honestly, from the little we know about the lycans, we thought the royal line was wiped out after that. There have been rumors, because the surname does still exist today, but I felt it when we met that day at the airport."

"You could sense me?"

He chuckled slightly before straightening up, "Uh, there's a smell." I began to feel self-conscious. "No, just a way for one creature to recognize another. You did the same when we first met, did you not realize?" I shook my head and grabbed my left arm with my right hand, "It's probably because you haven't been awakened but I know that you sensed something different about me."

"Why is it that we—well, how come we have this weird connection all of a sudden?"

He gestured for me to follow him to another text, "We have been spending more time together, Serena. Couples that have been married for decades tend to develop a new sense when they get close to one another." _Couple?_ "Oh, I'm sure that only raised more questions and I do apologize for that. This book might be of use then," he opened it to a seemingly random page and placed it in my hands, "This book is older than that of the one I showed you a moment ago. It depicts the history of my kind, the wars we have been involved in and the progress we have made as our own race. It also tells of a prophecy, a symbol of peace to come."

I leaned over the text, intrigued, "What is it?"

"Who; it's a woman," his voice sounded rough. I gazed up at him and took in his features. I knew Darien to be tall, muscular, handsome and charming, but something seemed to falter in that suddenly small voice of his. "She's supposed to be a great beauty, one like our kind has never experienced before; _The Silver Diadem_."

"Diadem? Like a crown?"

He looked like he might join me back on the couch but continued to hesitate from such an action, "Fit for a Queen. My Queen."

"Yo—your Queen?" my voice was shaking by that point. _Is he trying to say that I'm_ —

"Serena, I believe the woman in our prophecy is you," my head started to reel and he finally joined me on the seat, "I wanted to be honest and upfront with you. There is a war brewing between the lycans and the vampires again. Things have been calm for the last three-hundred years but this is inevitable."

"How can I be with _you_ if I am not a vampire? I mean, I'm from whole 'nother world, apparently. Surely I must marry another wolf or something?"

His expression looked crushed, "Do you not realize this Serena? There are lycans trying to find you. They know the royal family somehow survived and they mean to _kill_ you."

"Why would they kill me now? They don't know anything about me!"

"Serena—."

"And wouldn't I just be an asset in this supposed war you think is being cooked up?"

"You are a member of a line they wanted to end. They didn't trust your ancestor's decisions then so why should they now? Having you around would only jeopardize whoever has evaded your kind's hierarchy, not to mention that a princess such as yourself could be kidnapped in such a war for ransom. Eliminating you could only help them at this point."

My heart stilled, _he won't drink from me because he needs me to establish a war treaty._

"I most certainly am not."

I was taken aback, "Stop reading my thoughts."

"Stop being so easy to read."

My blood began to boil, "You think you can just pull me in telling this grandeur stories and I'll fall for it, don't you? Gosh, men are so stupid."

"Excuse me? You are speaking to vampire, an elder vampire at that. I am no mere man."

"Fluff the ego all you want, but you just brought me here to win a war."

"Yes, Serena, but not in the way that you—."

I stood up and slapped him across the face, hard, "Do not talk to me again, _Professor_ Rothschild." I managed to get to the door of the library before he appeared in front of me, "Let me go!" I shouted as he grabbed a hold of my arms.

"No."

"I said—let me—," my body began to feel heated and my heart pained. I felt so angry at myself for trusting this man, or vampire, for even a second. _How could you let it get to this,_ I wondered to myself. His grip on my arm tightened for a second before it seemed to loosen though his eyes still showed quite the struggle.

"Serena—," he managed to say during the scuffle. A white light enveloped me before it all went dark.

**Darien Rothschild:**

I backed up against the door as the bright light began to fade away and as I looked to where she was standing before now a massive silver wolf appeared before me. Her eyes gleamed as she positioned herself to pounce. I lunged backwards to burst through the library doors as Serena leaped over the new distance to bring herself over me, her towering form covering my height as she snarled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Serenity Whelan:**

"Serena," a voice echoed through my mind, no images surfaced. "Please! I mean you no harm."

The voice was pleading for their life. _What can I do about it?_ My throat burned and although I felt extremely tired, my body seemed to jolt with adrenaline. Everything around me was hazy and I didn't know if I was dreaming again. I tried stretching to relieve my muscle soreness.

"Se—Ser—Serena!" the voice became clearer, desperate cries evident. _Am I hurting them?_ I tried to speak to them, to ask them what was the matter but all they said in reply was, "Don't bite me, please!"

That's when I felt I could no longer achieve consciousness.

**Darien Rothschild:**

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Drew asked from the hallway as I leaned on the doorframe watching Serena's chest rise and fall with each breath. Her hair was all messed up on one side from her slight tossing while asleep.

"No way of knowing. I've never seen a lycan transform for the first time. This is something usually done with a pack or at least family who understands what they're going through." We were lucky that her first transformation was so confusing for her; that fact might be the only reason I am standing here watching her now.

"I never saw one with white fur."

"Silver," I corrected him. "It's the sign of royalty for lycans; their one known weakness."

Drew scoffed, "They're weakness is the crown? Sounds like a dangerous monarchy; no wonder they overthrew them."

"No," I said firmly. Sometimes Drew was a lost cause when he just jumped to conclusions. I guess I couldn't blame him, he wasn't around during the war. "Just never mind." Serena was beginning to stir and I rushed to her side. She had been out for a few hours now and the sun had gone down. _I'm sure her friends are going to want to know where she's been all this time._ "Serena? Serena, are you awake, love?"

"Hmm? Professor Rothschild?" she asked drearily. _Why does she keep calling me that? I'm not really a professor, dang it._

"I'm here," I whispered, dusting away a piece of her beautiful hair from her face. Even while sleeping she looked beautiful and delicate.

Her eyes began to flutter open as she saw me. She hummed to herself as she stretched out her arms, "My back hurts."

"Well, arching it like that will do it," I replied, sitting down next to her. The bed moved and she accidentally rolled over but caught herself with her hands. I was motionless, waiting for her to realize where her hands had ended up.

"What's th—," she began, her eyes widening. Serena shrieked and flipped off the bed.

"Serena!" I attempted to catch her but she was already on the ground. My arms rested on her shoulders as she got on all fours and moved her neck to the side cracking it.

"That's better," she sat up, hair in her mouth as she took in her surroundings. "Wh—where am I?"

"My home, you never left."

"I don't re—what time is it?" she asked aloud before reaching for her cellphone. It had been ringing a lot earlier while she slept so I turned it off. "Where's my phone?" I gestured for the small end table.

"It kept ringing."

Serena rushed over to it and held the power button, "So you couldn't answer it?"

"And say what? 'Oh, hi, this is Serena's professor. Yeah, she blacked out and is sleeping in my bed; will call with updates.'" I scoffed, "That would have gone over well."

She rolled her eyes as the icon on her phone popped up, "Well I'm sorry that you care so much about your job. It's not like I _want_ you to get fired."

"What? You honestly still think that I am a professor of Rio University?"

She stopped messing with her phone to stare at me, "You aren't?" When I shook my head she threw herself back onto the bed, "Is anyone at the university there to learn something and not there to find me?"

I cocked my head, "Who are you talking about?"

"My roommate Mina is a witch," she froze, looking like she regretted telling me that piece of information. "Forget I said that."

"I could try but I do believe you just said your roommate was a witch." She didn't move, "Serena is that true?"

"What's it to you?"

"Well as your protector I need to know these things." _Is that what I am now?_

"Protector?" she sat back up, "What do I need protecting from?" Her shirt had gotten off-centered during her small fit and I tried not to smile.

"Besides yourself?" I smirked instead.

"What are you blabbering about now?" she sounded annoyed. _Surely I'm more fun to be around than that…_

"Did you hear me before? You blacked out, Serena. Do you truly have no memory of what happened?" I heard her thinking, _Did you drink from me?_ "No, Serena." _He's doing that thing again,_ she thought. I sighed.

I have never, in my five-hundred years, dealt with such a difficult person. She may be beautiful and she just _may_ be my Queen, but there will be no living with her.

"I heard you saying something before," she whispered.

"Yes, we know that our thoughts are connected."

"No, before. Did—did something happen?"

"You really have no idea," I looked into her eyes, searching for emotion. "You changed into your lycan form."

She looked dumbfounded, "I turned into a wolf?" I nodded. I again looked over her to read a response, "What did I look like? Did I look like that one that attacked me?"

"Silver-haired but yes," her mind told me that she wanted to know why that particular color, "Your hair color seems to be the color of your fur."

"I'm—I'm really a wolf…" she said solemnly. I don't know why but her slowness to understand that simple fact infuriated me.

"How is it that you can have a friend who's a witch, and I a vampire, and feel scared because of a supernatural war, yet you still cannot accept what you are?"

As soon as I saw the tears welling up in her eyes I felt remorse and wanted to take it all back. "I am scared, Darien. I was afraid of coming to this country and getting a disease that I would have to be quarantined for, not this. This," she reached for her heart, "this is something that I brought with me."

I knew that she needed time to herself, at least that's what I would have wanted. "I'll go get you something to eat. It's too late for you to leave tonight, not when we don't know who exactly is after you." I stood up from the bed and reached the door, "There are pajamas in the armoire over there. Make yourself comfortable."

**Serenity Whelan:**

The door clicked close and when I reached for the knob I realized that it was now locked. _What am I doing here?_ My heart started to race and I ran to the wall-high window on the other side of the room. It was more decorative than functional so there was no latch.

I struggled to regulate my breathing as I looked around the room to acquaint myself with the layout and furnishings. There was a dark wood, extra-large bed beside one wall with a matching night stand on either side. The armoire that Darien had mentioned was opposite the bed and had a beautifully carved sailboat resting on the top. I walked towards a door that had a credenza leading the way. There were several candles of black and red resting on it.

When I reached the door I opened it to see a short hallway with a bathroom on the left and a massive walk-in closet on the right. Running my hand down the row of clothes I said aloud, "Does the man own anything other than suits and tuxedos?" As I dragged my hand down the row I heard a rustling sound. Upon investigation I discovered a picture frame covered up in brown wrapping.

Curiosity got the better of me and I plopped down on the ground to carefully tear it open by the tape pieces. "Shit," I muttered to myself upon accidentally tearing the actual paper. I peered through the tear and saw that it was a painting, a portrait really, of Darien and a few other people; all of them extremely tall. Looking up to make sure I was still alone, I began tearing away the rest of the paper.

I grazed my hand over the portion with Darien residing. It didn't do him much justice as it did make him seem more fierce and dangerous than I knew him to be, so far at least. On either side of him were a long-haired brunet man and a woman with large and curly red hair. Behind them were two figures that only could be described as taller, fiercer and bolder. The woman had almost green hair that fell to her waist and penetrating red eyes. Her smirk sent chills down my spine.

The man next to her, on the other hand, had a gentle look on his face, even with his distinguishing vampiric features. It seemed almost like a trick in his eyes. I ran my fingers across the dark fur shawl that rested on his shoulders, feeling the raised paint give the shawl its unique flare.

"Oil from hands can ruin a painting, you know."

I almost screamed when I heard Darien talking to me, "Wh—what are you doing here?"

"I think that's a better question for me to ask you. I told you to get changed, not rifle through my personal belongings."

"I," I looked down at the painting, "I didn't mean—."

"Yes, you did. I get it, you're curious. But please," he knelt down to pick up the painting, "don't touch my things." He took the painting to the main room again and propped it up against the credenza. "I sent my friend out to bring you something to eat. We don't have a lot of human food around here."

"Why can't I just go home?"

His eyes shot back at me from the armoire, "I don't want you to leave, Serena."

"You have a weird way of showing it, _friend._ " _Did he just groan?_

"You're awfully stubborn. Would you rather I just drop you off by the university without any protection?" When I didn't answer him quick enough he responded to his own question, "I thought so." Darien tossed a set of black pajamas in my direction.

"They're…" I ran my fingers over the fabric.

"Silk. Yeah, I'm not cheap," he said gruffly.

"I wasn't going to say that. Stop acting like you know me."

He seethed, "I happen to know more about you than you seem to."

I kicked off my shoes and tried my best to respond coolly, "Why are you so hostile?" I walked away to the bathroom to change.

"Uh, vampire?" I rolled my eyes and put on the silky pajamas. They were, of course, fairly large on me so the pants wouldn't sit on my hips and the shirt was almost a dress. "How's it coming?"

"Uh," I shrugged off the bottoms and looked in the mirror. _I could get away with just this top; it's almost a nightgown._ "Fine," I finally replied as I reappeared in the doorway. When his eyes made their way over to me he seemed to stiffen.

"That's all?" he smirked. I felt my face turning red as I wadded up the pants and threw them in his direction. When he caught them he sighed and began folding them up again. "Serena, I am only trying to help you. I have a meal being prepared; I'm letting you stay in my home, a place that no human can say they've lived through a visit of; and I'm trying my best to be nice to you."

I almost chuckled at that before just roaring with laughter, "This is you being nice? You? Hah!"

"She has a point," a voice said from the doorway. I blinked repeatedly to refresh my eyes.

"Drew? What are you do—wait, you…," I looked to Darien, "you're…?" I could feel my body tighten with fear with a familiar burning sensation in my throat. Darien lunged towards me to grab the sides of my shoulders.

"Serena, don't do it. Calm down. You need to calm down," he repeated on. My body temperature started to rise and my vision started to darken. _Am I changing?_ "Drew, give me that water!" Darien called after his friend for the bottle in his hand. After retrieving it, Darien pried my mouth open to pour it down my throat before dumping the rest of the contents on my head. "You have to cool down, Serena! Don't let the fear and anger get to you."

I was so preoccupied with trying to suppress whatever was happening to me that I didn't have time to get angry about being drenched. I felt his arms wrap around me tightly, "I won't let anything happen to you. You can trust me, Serena."

After a few moments the heat began to dissipate and I felt my muscles start to relax. He still held my body close to his but I was sad when he pulled away. My body, still soaked, began to shiver from the cold mansion.

"That light for a moment there, wow," I heard Drew remark. I noticed the wafting smell of the food that he had brought for me.

"They have Thai food here?" I asked, looking at the bag in Drew's hand.

"The dog has a good nose," he teased. I saw Darien glare at him and Drew quickly left the food on the night stand. "Have a good night you two," he winked before disappearing behind the closed door.

"Sorry about that. Hungry?"

"And cold."

Darien retrieved another black night shirt, "I assume you only need this part?" I nodded and he walked it over to me. "I'll be right back." He retreated into the second room with another set in his hands and I quickly changed in the bedroom.

"Hey, do you own anything not in black?" I called out as I walked over to the take-out bag that had three different main dishes to choose from. Opting for the chicken Pad Thai, I crossed my legs on the bed and munched on the food. I pulled out my phone and texted the girls that I was studying late that night. Darien returned and just watched me amusedly as I scarfed the food down. With a finally slurp I sighed contentedly.

"Finished?" he teased. I got under the covers and smiled stupidly at him.

 _I suppose I should show my gratitude for all that he's done._ "Thank you for letting me stay here," I finally managed.

"No, problem," he strutted over towards the door and I said goodnight with a smile. Darien reached for the light and suddenly was by the bed again climbing in.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get some sleep; why? Did you have other plans for me this evening?" _Don't remind me._ I'm sure that he must have had some kind of night vision because he seemed to react from my blushing. "Don't tell me you're a—?"

"No, that's not it. I just don't trust you enough."

Darien pondered this for a moment and turned on his side to face me, propped up on his elbow, "Well, we can talk again. Would that help?"

"No, you said you'd be open but you haven't been."

"How so?" he paused, "Oh, you mean the painting. Serena, that's an old family portrait. It's just sentimental."

"Are they—?"

"Vampires? Yes. And yes they are still alive, so far as I know. You see, my father and I don't get along so well."

"Oh? Were you not fit to be king?" I teased until I noticed the lingering silence, "I'm s—sorry, I didn't honestly think it would be that."

Darien chuckled, "The funny thing is, the problems were more with my mother than him. She always accused him of being too soft on me and my siblings." I listened as Darien described his younger siblings Beryl and Fiore and his parents. Vampires are not able to procreate so their chance at 'royalty' was even rarer than that of human princes and princesses. "Each of us were created by my father, Damien. He and my mother, Trista, would survey villages for those with talent; humans already on the verge of destruction. Once it was decided, they would hatch a plan to get us alone to seal our fate."

"How did they get you?"

"Well, you see, my human parents died from a plague that had started to sweep the Eastern world, my sister too. Every Sunday evening I would visit their gravesite to place a fresh rose down. Damien and Trista knew this and were there waiting for me one day." My stomach turned hearing how Darien was cornered to his death almost five-hundred years ago. "I was actually glad for it at the beginning. Here I was, trapped by a monster who wanted my human life to end as much as I wanted it to. My father told me I was one of the most willing victims he'd ever encountered and it was from that day forth that I was known as Darien Rothschild, the heir of a throne that did not yet exist."

Darien closed his eyes for a second, smelling the air, "You're afraid."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are," he leaned in closer, his eyes glowing dimly, "I can sense it. Serena, I'm not telling you these stories to scare you." I nodded without a word and he sighed, "Please just try to be more comfortable around me. I mean, we do have an eternity to look forward to."

I shifted at that remark, "I haven't agreed to anything, you know."

"Yes, but I can tell we'll get along splendidly." His tone was sarcastic but he smiled sympathetically. "Would you care to sleep now or do you wish to hear more about my, err, upbringing?"

"Sleep, please. I feel like I haven't had a decent night's rest since I came to this country."

"Oh, well I could _suggest_ to your mind that sleeping for a full eight hours is something it really wants."

"Are you offering to hypnotize me?"

He chuckled, "It's not as simple as hypnotism but I assure you it is quite safe."

"Um, no thank you. I'd rather try my own hand at sleeping."

He moved from me and adjusted himself under the covers and I noticed that he was one of those people who don't bundle their arms under the blanket, "Suit yourself."

After an hour of staring at the ceiling I began regretting my decision, but only a small bit. I felt trapped, like Darien spoke of when he was turned by Damien. I was just finding out that I was a werewolf and that I was a part of some old vampire tale.

 _Why is it becoming so much harder to trust people?_ Not that I had a big stake in trusting people before.

I was still struggling to get to sleep when I felt Darien rustle on his side of the bed. Though it was a fairly large bed, we were both towards the center. He had been turned away from me but as he moved he now faced me; his arms reaching out to pull me into his embrace. Suddenly I felt like a teenager again as my face turned red.

When I would awake that next morning, I would recall it as one of the best night's sleep I've ever had.


	9. Chapter 9

**Shiloh Volkov:**

"What do you mean you haven't heard from her?" I asked the blonde girl in front of me. She was half a foot shorter than me but she didn't seem to let it make her weak; her resolve unwavering. "Her friend Lita says she hasn't seen her in the last few days," _neither that professor of hers._ I shuddered at the thought that she could be hurt.

"I don't know where she is and I'm worried too. If you hear anything, please let me know?" The blonde seemed to be hurrying me from her door.

"Is something wrong? Ar—are you hiding her here?" I tried to open the door but after a couple seconds of trying the thick board seemed to stiffen.

"I told you," she replied sternly, "Serena is not here. If you hear anything, please contact me. My name is Mina."

I released the door and Mina shut it abruptly. _What the hell?_ I stormed down the hallway to my sister's dorm and, as usual, I went in without a knock. The place smelled of candles and Clorox.

"You _still_ don't live here," Ami muttered as she flipped through the channels.

"Do you even go to class?" Ami didn't respond and I turned to Raye who was busy studying for her literature exam coming up. "Her roommate hasn't heard from her either."

Raye didn't look up, "And? People drop out of college all of the time. Besides, we're by the beach. Couldn't she have just found a guy and want a few days off?" _God, I hope not._ I couldn't understand why Raye was no longer concerned with our family's promise to the crown.

"I suppose so but at what time do _you_ suggest that I start to worry?"

Raye dropped her pencil into her textbook and closed it, "I dunno, maybe more than a couple of days?"

"It's been three."

"Oooh," Raye waved her hands in the air before going back to her studying.

"Shove it, Raye," I flipped her off not caring if she saw it or not and went to the kitchen for something to eat.

"You have your own fridge, _sobaka_ ," Ami called out from the living room. _Sure, show off._

"And you have your own diet, _leech_. Don't you dare speak in my native tongue."

There wasn't much food left and I chalked that up to Raye not being as quick with the grocery trips as I was with my own apartment. On the shelves laid an old box of takeout, a partial gallon of milk and a can of soda while the door held a jar of pickles and bottles of mustard and mayonnaise. _Shit, I need real food._

"I'm going out for dinner," I announced as I made my way for the door.

"Good riddance."

I turned to glare at Ami but then refocused my gaze on Raye, "How can you still stand living with _that_?"

"If you could turn down the hostility perhaps she would as well. Ami's never done anything to you."

I humph'd and left the room to see a familiar blonde woman walking down the sidewalk in front of the building. I crouched by one of the pillars and tried to focus on her conversation with the tall man that had been standing next to her.

"I'm fine, really. Thank you so much for taking care of me the last few days."

"Not a problem at all, Miss Serenity." I could hear that bastard smiling.

"Could I call you later? I need to talk to Mina about all this but part of me already misses you." _Why she miss him?_

"I understand. I'll await your call."

There was silence with a mix of ruffling fabric before I heard one of them start to walk. I looked around the stone pillar to see Serena starting for the stairwell and then I felt like I was being watched but when I turned my gaze back to their meeting place I could no longer see the man. _I bet that was Darien Rothschild._

"Shiloh?" my heart jolted as I looked up to see her standing before me.

"Serenity—I mean—Serena," I stood up and dusted off my clothes out of habit.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, me?" I fumbled with my pockets to find my phone. "Just enjoying the fresh air, checking the weather, you know."

She furrowed her brow, "Right." Serena started walking towards her apartment but paused, "Shiloh?" Her face looked angelic and I silently wondered if there could be a more beautiful woman in the world. I had to push the thoughts out of my mind. _I am sworn to protect her._

"Hm?" I asked simply.

"I know what you are. Stay away from me." Serena flipped her long, silver-blonde hair over her shoulder and left me standing there, mouth agape. _What in the fu—."_

**Serenity Whelan:**

I quickly bolted the door hoping that Shiloh was stunned enough to stay back for the time being; _at least for tonight._ My breathing was harsh and heartrate elevated when I looked over my shoulder to see a slightly peeved Mina with her arms crossed.

"I thought we talked about this, Serena," she pursed her lips.

"Uh, what exactly?" I stepped away from the door and took a seat on the couch, motioning for Mina to do the same. It's not like I just disappeared completely for three days. I kept some contact with her so that she would know I was okay.

"I have been worried for the last few days wondering if you were even the one texting me! Com'on, I thought we agreed that you couldn't keep secrets like this from me."

"Well, in that case, I have some more information to share with you." Mina had a newfound interest in what I was saying. "Darien Rothschild, my professor, you know?"

She motioned with her hands, "Yes, why were you with him the last few days?"

I took a deep breath, "He's a vampire, an elder vampire actually."

I knew it was coming and yet the decibel of her shriek still stunned me. "What are you talking about! You mean you willing stayed with an elder vampire; in his house?" I didn't get a chance to interject as she continued on, "I am sworn to protect you, Serena! And what do you do? You go play house with a fucking elder vampire!" Fire seemed to be set in her deep blue eyes and I wondered quietly if it was a mental metaphor or a symbol of her underlying power.

"I'm sorry but it was the best I could do of the situation. Mina, I found out why there are people after me."

Her form didn't soften but she nodded gently, "Oh, and this Darien told you this?"

"Yes, and it happened."

Mina furrowed her brow, " _What_ happened?"

I took a deep breath. No amount of practice could make the words more eloquent; of that I am sure. "It would appear that I am part of a line of wolves, like werewolves or lycans or something. I don't know everything and neither does Darien but according to him I am part of the lost lineage for the royal lycanthrope family." Mina didn't say anything right away but I could see it all over her face. "I'm not saying that I completely trust Darien Rothschild but he has been very open and honest with me. I know about the war from three-hundred and fifty years ago, he told me of his origin and family's rise to power and about this vampire prophecy that he thinks I am also a part of."

"Prophecy?" Mina seemed really intrigued now and moved to sit closer to me. "Serena, I need to know everything. Don't spare details this time."

We talked for an hour with me recounting my time with Darien, and Andrew Sorenson, at their manor. Darien had provided me with a few texts about the great lycanthrope and vampire war known as the Conflict of Darkness. I left out the bit about Darien's origin because part of me felt that that story was told in confidence. Before I realized how nervous I was, I looked down to see an almost finished braid reaching passed my breasts.

"There's just so much going on. I think his family's coming soon. Darien was casted out three-hundred years ago, like I said, and it was pretty much because of that weird prophecy that he thinks describes me."

"Does it?"

"Does it what?"

Mina sighed, "Does that prophecy seem to indict that you are their future Queen?"

I tied off the braid, "I'm not even sure so much that it's what he thinks it is. The prophecy is written in Latin and Darien said the translation insert was truthful but something doesn't seem to line up."

"Do you think I could get a chance to see this text?" _That's right, Mina can read ancient languages._

I shrugged, "I suppose so. Darien's been pretty sweet to me these last few days; I'm sure he'd let me borrow it."

Mina smirked, "Okay, so I'm not advocating for this but do you have feelings for that vampire?" _What?_

"What? No."

Mina raised an eyebrow, "Don't lie; neither to me nor yourself. From your description before, he does sound quiet handsome but as for this behavior do you think it could have anything to do with you supposedly being his Queen? I mean, how better would you convince a stranger to marry you and fulfill a prophecy that would put you back into power and nay your family?"

 _I didn't think of that,_ I thought. _But neither did he; at least, not to my knowledge._ Not that I was actually sitting around considering marrying Darien, but, naturally, the thought had crossed my mind a few times due to that weird prophecy. _Well, he wouldn't force the union on me, would he?_

"Serena, I just want you to be careful. For all we know, he could be the other person in that vision."

My eyes widened, "Shiloh." Mina cocked her head to the side. "I—I ran into him outside and told him I knew what he was."

"What do you mean? What is he?"

"A werewolf."

"That stalker is also a lycanthrope?" I nodded. "No wonder he's been worried about you; he probably figured out that you were part of the royal line and wants to protect you."

"Protect me? From what?" She gave me another knowing look. "No, no no no. Stop insisting that I have a thing going on with Darien Rothschild." _I guess I shouldn't tell her about the connected thoughts._

"Serena, he _is_ a vampire. And you said yourself that his parents took power from the other elder families to create their own royalty."

I gulped. Darien had explained why it was that he was originally known as a Vampire Prince, before he was outcast from their kingdom. Not much is known to him on the origin of the Elder Vampires, just that they used to be the only ones. Vampirism literally was a sort of race, one that his parents discovered how to pass onto others. Darien was the first vampire created from a plain and simple bite. From that, Damien and Trista created his two siblings and they used their newfound power to establish the royal family separate from that of the elder families, now known as the elder council.

After the new order was formed, the elders were allowed to create their own lines and from that Andrew and his late brother Thomas became vampires and befriended the once-Prince. _I wonder how Thomas died_.

"I don't know enough to make definitive claims yet."

"Then I suggest we rethink our position on Shiloh Volkov. His actions could have been misinterpreted and that vision could have been telling us he is an ally."

"Darien suggested that there are lycans that want me dead so that I don't become the alpha or something."

Mina looked taken aback, "Well that could explain the vision more clearly but do you know this for certain?" I shook my head. "Then, again, I think we should wait till we know more about Shiloh Volkov to make a verdict."

I bit my bottom lip, "I suppose so."

I had a hard time falling asleep that night and couldn't seem to find a comfortable position let alone actually feel tired. When it reached 1 a.m. I realized that I never called Darien. I scrambled for my phone and pulled up his contact listing.

"Hello?" he said on the other line. To my surprise he didn't sound like he had just woken up.

"I'm sorry. Time got away from me and I forgot that I told you I would call. Did I wake you?"

Darien chuckled, "No, I waited up for you. I figured you would call at some point."

"Well, that's awfully nice of you." My mind started reeling back the conversation with Mina and I began to scrutinize his intentions. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Anything."

I smiled out of habit, "Could I borrow that book you had about the prophecy?"

"Would you prefer to just take the translation? Far less weight."

 _Should I tell him that I want Mina to take a look at it?_ "I thought I could give it another translation. I am a Millennial; I can use Google to see if it comes up with the same result."

"A Millennial, huh?" I could hear him smiling through the phone, "Whatever you want, Serenity."

"Thank you, Darien."

"Did that wolf cause you problems?"

 _He knew Shiloh was there?_ "Uh, not yet. I told him to back off," _though I might be recanting that statement._

"Let me know if you feel uncomfortable going back to your apartment. I don't think he lives there but he seems to frequent your building on the regular." The reveal of that information worried me and I started to wonder if I should be following Mina's advice. "Serenity?" Over the last few days I had gotten used to Darien calling me by my real name and stopped correcting him.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

I thought for a moment, "Never better. I should probably go to sleep though."

"Absolutely; have a good night, Serenity."

I woke up the next morning with a slight headache and a dull reminder about school. _Shit, I forgot to come up with a reason for missing so much._ Today was the last day of the week and a _responsible_ student would have informed her teachers of any illnesses. In fact, missing that exam in Castell's class without letting her know why sooner was almost a death sentence. _She's not going to let me make it up without proof I was in a coma._

I decided I would head in early to speak with her in her office and, sure enough, she assumed my long absence was a 'drop-out' move and was only waiting on the final word to remove me from her class list. _Shit, shit, shit._ I couldn't talk my way out of it and was practically forced out of her office with the glaring stare she had adopted for the occasion.

 _This isn't fair. This is my future we're talking about here!_ I had worked so hard to be sure I was in Professor Castell's class during my semester abroad and now I was on the verge of being sent home on the next flight back to America. _This is just not my day_ , I thought as I turned the corner and crashed into a hard body.

"Sorry!" I knelt down to retrieve my discarded belongings and noticed the person had moved to help me. "I really am sorry—," I paused, "Shiloh."

"Serena." We stared at each other for the longest time until he cleared his throat. "Can we talk? I mean, if you don't have a class."

I scoffed but nodded that I was now free. Shiloh led me out to a courtyard where only a few students were nearby; each busy with their own business but I still wondered if it was safe to be talking about sensitive issues in such an open space. I knew that Shiloh wanted to talk about my discovery of him, I just wasn't sure yet if he for-sure knew who I was.

"Serena, I need to know what you know."

"Why? So that you can use it against me?"

"What?" he looked stunned, "Why would I want to do anything like that? Do you not know who _you_ are to me?"

 _He speaks as if we're betrothed_. "A princess of sorts."

He shook his head, "Queen." _There's that word again._ "Technically there needs to be a coronation but as the only known member of the royal family, you have the power to rule."

"What do you know of it?"

He chuckled, "I _am_ a wolf." I didn't respond to that and he turned serious, "Serena, I understand that you've been spending time with an elder vampire."

"Darien Rothschild? He is a prince, not just an elder."

Shiloh's eyebrow both shot up, " _Excuse_ me?" _Perhaps he didn't know that Darien had more power than a simple elder._ "Why are you so preoccupied with correcting his title? He is the enemy, Serena."

"It is my understanding that my own kind is an enemy too, so who is it that I should trust?"

"He told you able the Conflict of Darkness then." I nodded, wondering if Shiloh would have divulged that information if I hadn't announced it first. "But he didn't tell you everything, it would seem."

"What else is there to say? The lycans overthrew their beloved royal family over an argument on how to deal with the war. Apparently the solution to you _dogs_ is to let the other side win by dissolving the order of your kingdom."

"Serena," his voice sounded out like a warning. "That is _not_ what happened, though I could see why _Darien_ would keep the truth from an ignorant girl like you."

My blood started to boil and I felt the now familiar feeling of the change coming on. He observed something by looking at my eyes. "Serena!" he exclaimed before whispering, "Not yet, not now." Shiloh grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the men's restroom and locked the door behind us with a click. "The sink," he ordered and I knew that he wanted me to douse myself in cold water.

 _I never had such a temper before._ The power was thrilling, appetizing but still altogether scary. "Get away from me," I commanded as he laid his hands on my shoulders.

"I only mean to help."

I turned off the faucet and took a deep breath, "You don't know me, Shiloh."

"And neither do you, Serena. There is so much about our history that you don't know or, apparently, you've been lied to about."

"Just tell me already," I was tired of the banter and wanted answers. If Darien lied to me, I needed to know now not in five days.

"They did it, the vampires."

"What did the vampires do?"

"They caused the overthrow of the crown. They convinced some of our congress to murder each member of the royal family to end the war… and it did, for a time."

I scratched my jaw nervously, "I don't understand."

"Com'on Serena," he began, "think about it, the vampires and the lycans had been at war for over two-hundred years. Sometimes we were winning, sometimes they were winning but it would never end. The vampires found a way to end it for good by convincing enough lycanthropes to kill the King and his family. Who do you think would be most likely to do that? A jealous wolf? A common vampire?"

I shook my head without realizing it because I didn't want to think about it. I couldn't admit that if Shiloh was telling the truth then I had just spent three days in the bed of a man that was responsible for the crimes against my ancestors. _At least I didn't sleep with him._

"How can I know what you tell me is true? What proof do you have?"

"I have no proof other than that of my family and a few others. The King entrusted my ancestors to keep their infant son alive and to be sure that he was cared for by a human couple. We were meant to follow the line until the Awakening but a hundred years ago my great-great-grandfather lost sight of your lineages' then current member."

I thought about the genealogical work my mother had done. "Yeah, my mother got on that one of those ancestry sites and found out that my father's great-grandparents stole away on a cargo ship to come to America."

"They were immigrants then?"

I nodded, "Sorry for the upset."

Shiloh stepped forward, "The fault is not yours, your Highness." He bowed.

"Wh—what are you doing?"

He glanced up through his curly, black bangs, "Honoring royalty."

"Well, stop it," I commanded. Shiloh stood up straight again and walked towards me.

"I understand that this is all new to you. None from your line have known what they were or what you are and there is a war coming."

"So I've heard."

"He told you this?" I nodded. "Well that's telling. My family will be excited to know that you have been found. I'm sure that you could stay with me, if you would like. My sister, unfortunately, doesn't keep the best company and lives far too close to you to be any safer of a residence."

"Who's your sister?"

"Raye Volkov." My mind pondered for a moment before I remembered where I had heard that name. "Black hair, white skin like mine, possibly was incredibly annoying when you met her."

"Uh, yes," I paused, "but not—not the annoying part. That's your sister?" He nodded and I remembered getting a weird feeling from her. _Similar to the one I got from Shiloh when we first met._ "Can wolves sense one another?"

"Sure can," he ran a hand through his hair. It was similar to how Darien does it and it made me shudder. "You're probably better at it though. It's part of the royal bloodline." I took a deep breath before suddenly breaking out into hysterical laughter. Shiloh eyed me suspiciously at first and I'm sure he kept going through a myriad of emotions as I collapsed to the ground in a laughing heap. "I—uh, Serena, are you alright?"

I continued to laugh but eventually caught my breath and started to calm down. "I don't know if I should be alright. This—this is all so new to me." I walked to the mirror and pressed two fingers to my cheek. "I _must_ be in a coma," I thought aloud.

"What?"

"Um, nothing."

Shiloh walked up to me, "I can protect you, Serena, if you would allow me."

What choice did I have? Mina said that Shiloh was likely just trying to protect me and that is the exact story he explained to me. He knew details that fit with the ones that Darien shared; details that explained why Darien must have been so reluctant with certain parts of the history.

"I have a friend, Mina, and I'll only come with you if she can accompany me."

"Consider it part of my original invitation."


	10. Chapter 10

**Serenity Whelan:**

"And this is my sister Raye," he gestured to the familiar woman who had entered the apartment. I didn't realize it when I met her before but they both had the same hair color, facial structure and, of course, accent.

"Nice to see you again, my Queen," she bowed. _When will they stop doing that?_

I had brought Mina to Shiloh's yesterday after explaining the new information that he had given me. Mina was still apprehensive, making me wonder why she suggested that I act differently in the first place. We were given the second bedroom to share and the sleep arrangements had been a little… snug. I woke up with Mina spooning me and her arm grasping my waist but she didn't seem too embarrassed at the position once she woke up from my shouting.

"And this is?" Raye asked, motioning to Mina who reached her hand out.

"Mina and I am the witch who has been watching over _your_ duties." _Where did that hostility come from?_

"Well, you can pose resentment against us all you want but the ones who lost track of the Whelan wolfline are long dead; it's like blaming each other for the Conflict of Darkness."

"Yes, a war that I am most interested in hearing about. And Serena?" Mina turned to me. "When do you think you can obtain that text?" Before I could answer, Shiloh jumped back into the conversation.

"What text?"

"A book of the prophecy that Serena is supposedly a part of."

Shiloh looked confused, "The book is in our possession."

"What are you talking about?" Mina and I asked in almost unison.

"I'm talking about the journal that Serena's ancestor left. It's called the Awakening and the instructions are meant for her eyes only. What are _you_ talking about?"

Mina crossed her arms, "Darien Rothschild's book about the prophecy of her becoming their Vampire Queen." Raye and Shiloh's mouth dropped and I thought I saw a moment of rage in Shiloh. Raye patted his shoulder before turning to me. I explained, in brief, what it was that they did not yet know and they still seemed apprehensive but really, who could blame them?

"You mean to tell me that that stupid Elder thinks his future bride is _our_ Queen?" I didn't bother correcting Shiloh that time since my feelings for Darien had skewed over the last twelve or so hours. _Feelings?_

"We're not sure if that is the correct translation. Serena seems to think that it was interpreted wrongly and so we're trying to get our hands on it. My mother and grandmother have trained me in ancient languages since I was a child."

I stepped forward, "He told me I could borrow it. I just need to set up a time to retrieve it."

"No," Shiloh stood his ground, "I will not allow that to happen. You cannot see that _leech_ again." My heart pained at the name Shiloh called Darien. I mustered up my courage.

"Who are _you_ to instruct me otherwise? If I am your Queen, then my orders should be obeyed." I turned to Raye, "No?" Raye stared into my eyes for a moment before dipping her gaze to the floor. "That's what I thought."

I started for the door and Shiloh grabbed my arm, "I cannot let you go, Serena. He could hurt you, especially now that you know what he has kept from you, and I cannot allow the Volkov line to lose you again."

I attempted to pull my body from his grasp, "Unhand me, Shiloh; I don't care what you think you're entitled to… And it's Queen Serenity." A white light orbed around the meeting of our bodies and Shiloh pulled back as if he had touched fire. The light dissipated and I looked to Mina who then looked to Raye. A moment of silence passed through us.

"She really is Queen," Raye said finally, moving to bow again.

I stepped back from the group in fear, "What was that?" I wondered how many other things about me were still unknown and then stepped forward towards Shiloh, fury in my voice. "When I get back I want everything and I mean _everything_ explained. No creative lying or dodging of information. It would be in your best of interests if you complied with my decision making from this point forward."

Shiloh barely nodded but it was enough for me to accept. I left from the apartment building and walked to the school so that I couldn't be found near the new hideout. Halfway there I called Darien and asked him to meet me with the text. I sat on a bench near the library for forty minutes playing with my phone when a shadow fell over me.

"I don't understand the appeal of these mobile applications," Darien smirked.

I forced a smile back but wondered if it was really that disingenuous, "It passes the time." Darien rested a strong hand on my cheek and he thought; _I've always been fonder of other activities to pass the time._ Something that I had picked up on with the mind reading was the share of emotion and sensations. I could almost feel the passion of his lips on mine but the thought snapped away as the book was brought into view.

"You asked for this?" I nodded and accepted the beautifully decorated book. My fingers ran along the edge of the cover and felt a shiver. "You weren't at school yesterday."

"I thought you said you weren't going to teach anymore."

"I did say that and I did find a replacement now that I no longer need an excuse to me near you," he sat on the bench so that his left thigh rested on my right. "But I didn't see you going there with your friend Lita."

"I was kicked out of Castell's class."

Darien furrowed his brow, "Why?"

I sighed, "I missed the exam and don't have a reasonable excuse as to why. I don't know… school just doesn't seem like a priority anymore."

"I can understand that. If you would like, I could make her reenroll you." _He can do that?_ "Of course I can." His smirk was handsome and just seeing it made me want to kiss him.

"No, uh, no thanks." I played with my hair, "I just need to figure some things out right now. I guess a Queen doesn't have to go to school, huh?"

Darien pulled his leg up so that his ankle rested on his knee, "On the contrary, royalty have been known to be highly educated individuals from speaking age long past coronation."

"Oh?" I knew that I should be getting back but there was a mix of emotions preventing me. Darien could get tipped off if I left him so soon and yet I knew that I also didn't want to shorten the visit.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

"Hm?"

"You've been acting strange lately."

I squeezed the book's binding, "Just taking it all in still. There's so much you've shared with me."

Darien bobbed his head, "I understand."

"Darien?" his eyes met mine and I searched them for deceit as I asked my next question, "There's nothing you left out, right? I mean, you've told me everything?"

"Well, no, not everything. That would take a very long time, you see?" he smiled, "But I haven't kept any important information from you and everything I have told you is the truth to the best of my knowledge." _Nothing. No hint of deception._

"Alright."

Darien smiled and leaned in towards me. I grasped the book tighter in anticipation as his firm lips met mine. My grip loosened but gained its strength back when he brought his hands to cup my face. My body felt enveloped in his and I fell into it, enjoying every twist and turn his mouth brought to my own.

He pulled away slightly and whispered, "Thank you."

My eyes blinked open, "For what?"

Darien smiled, "For trusting me. Personally, it's been a long time since I've met someone I can trust. For the longest time it was just me, Andrew and Thomas."

"I—I've been meaning to ask you about that. How did he die?"

Darien stiffened and pulled from the embrace. Though his body was anything but warm, I still felt cold at his departure, "He received a vision of you, as I would guess, and we all went out searching for clues. While I was in the East Andrew informed me of his passing; seems that he was caught by some hunters."

"Vampire hunters?" He nodded. "How many know of your kind?"

Darien shrugged, "It's hard to know but just like how there is a lineage of all supernatural beings, there are those that pass down the knowledge of our kind and the ways to kill us." I gave him a look wondering how easy a vampire could be killed and he chuckled, "You're beautiful but I'm not just going to Samson myself to you."

"You've read the Bible?" I was a little shock though I suppose a man who has lived for the past five-hundred years would have read many books.

"Of course. After my family passed during the plague, it was one of the few things that brought me solace. The priest of our small town encouraged me to seek answers in the church. I visited often and as such I was an easy target. My moves were predictable and Damien found the perfect time to exploit my mourning." Hearing Darien talk about his vampire father that way sent a different message than before.

"I thought you liked being a vampire?"

He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. _Oh, don't do that_ , I almost swooned _._ Darien must have heard or felt my thoughts because he smirked before dismissing them in my favor. "I did at first. It was a new power and I could easily turn away from the pains of being human, but it doesn't last forever; unlike my new body." Darien leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his hands under his chin, "I'll be honest with you, I'm not happy that it's the 21st century and I'm still here, alive and looking like this."

This was a shock to me; everyone wants to be young forever… to see all that Darien has gotten to see firsthand, "Why?"

Darien didn't look back at me, "You know that I was casted out of the kingdom for not believing the prophecy but at one point it meant a lot to me. You can only be a vampire for so long waiting for the soulmate that some piece of paper has promised you before you just implode. I never found her and I wanted it; needed it. I never wanted this life; I just wanted to get rid of the pain. Death would have done that for me quicker than waiting for a prophecy to be fulfilled."

"Y—you wanted to die?"

Darien looked at me this time, "I wouldn't have killed myself. That's a sin in itself and Father Francis taught me not to give into those thoughts, but I would have died at some point. I'm over five-hundred-years-old, Serenity." I pursed my lips as I pondered his explanation.

"I guess I never thought that being around so long could be lonely."

"Terribly lonely, but if it's any consolation you seem to be worth it. I've never met anyone like you, Serenity. I don't know how to handle this situation though. My family is on their way here and they're anxious to meet you but I'm almost scared that they're coming. I haven't seen them for most of my life now and aside from a few letters every other decade I've not heard much from the council."

"What could be wrong about you getting to see your family? Is that not something that you want?"

"I told you, I don't know what I want. Well, that's not true but it's not something that I can have."

"What's that?" Darien looked into my eyes and I felt like I was walking through a portal to paradise. Even in his anguish Darien seemed to be holding onto a small strand of hope; a hope that maybe he's been holding onto for the last half a millennia.

"It'll never happen. Com'on," he stood up, "let me walk you home."

"Um, actually I'm going to a friend's house. Uh, stu—study session."

Darien furrowed his brow, "I thought you weren't doing well in your classes from missing this week?"

"Exactly why I need the help. I could call you later though, if you'll be available?"

"I'll always be available for you, Serenity."

Much to my dismay, I parted from Darien and took a long way back to Shiloh's apartment to be sure he wasn't following me. I thought about the kiss we shared and wondered if we would get to do it again. When I arrived, Raye and Mina were cooking a late lunch and Shiloh was pacing.

"What took you so long?" I shot him a glare. "I mean, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you." I turned to Mina, "I can take over if you want to start looking over the Latin prophecy." Mina glided out of the kitchen and grabbed the book on her way to the table. I took her place by Raye and stirred the sauce. "What's that smell?" I looked over to see Raye busy dicing up a heap of garlic and raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's not what you think. We just love garlic."

"Sure."

I grabbed a pot and brought a quart of water to boil. When I poured the rigatoni noodles in Mina asked, "When was this prophecy written?"

"I'm not sure. Darien never said. It's at least as old as he is."

Shiloh spoke up, "And how old is that?"

"I think five-hundred-something, at least." Shiloh rolled his eyes.

"Sere, are there any other books about the Elders? I mean, they had to have come from somewhere," Mina shortened my name for the first time and I wondered when the dynamic between us changed.

"Darien doesn't know where they came from and I think he'd know of any books regarding them if such a text was in his possession." I could feel the stare from Shiloh but ignored it. _I'm really starting to hate that guy._ "I guess I could ask him but it might tip him off if I start asking too much."

"Alright, I'll keep reading."

"What is it that tipped _you_ off though?"

"Uh," Mina was scribbling something down in her notebook, "nothing yet, just curious."

I knew that she was hiding something but I figured it was a secret from our new acquaintances and not me. _I'll ask her about it later._

"Dinner's done!" Raye announced. I looked at the food she was bringing to the table and frowned when I saw my pasta.

"I didn't put that much in there."

"I know, I fixed it," Raye smiled. Everyone sat down and started dishing out food. When I was silent long enough Raye continued, "We're wolves, we need a lot more energy to keep our stamina up. Carbs are a good way for that."

"Alright." _I need to know more about this wolf business._ "What else can you tell me about the lycan race?"

Shiloh smiled in a way more genuine than I could say he's shown me before, "We're powerful creatures and we now hail from all nations but our origin is in Ireland."

I took a bite of the pasta, "Like my lineage."

"Exactly, though you are quite mixed at this point," Shiloh stated. Raye hit his arm. "Hey! She's got pretty tan skin for an Irish woman."

"That doesn't matter. The royal bloodline flows through her veins and is present in her hair. Do not disrespect our Queen."

I jumped in, "Thank you but could you explain that further? Why is my hair color so important?"

Raye tilted her head, "It's a signifier of the Crown. Those with the royal bloodline are born with silver hair at birth. One of our weaknesses is pure silver so I suppose that has to do with our origin."

I chuckled, "Well, then I must not be who you think I am. I had red hair at birth." Shiloh stopped eating as the food on his fork fell back into his bowl. "What?" Raye and Shiloh didn't look at each other for a moment before their eyes met. They seemed to be talking with their eyes and I wondered if they had a sort of telepathy like Darien and I shared. "Please tell me what's going on."

"I—we don't know. That's never happened before, I mean, not according to the stories passed down in our world," Raye stated. "Shiloh, do you think mother and father would know why she was originally born with red hair?"

"I'm not sure. They'll be here tomorrow night. I called father yesterday with the news and he said they'd be on the next flight to Rio."

"Y—your parents?"

Shiloh nodded, "Kakeru and Luna Volkov. My father would know if there was ever an instance of it." I smiled shyly and went back to my food. "Serena, what about your parents? Do they have silver hair?"

I froze, not knowing what to say. "Well, my mother didn't have silver hair."

"What about your father?"

"As I recall, yes he did."

The table fell silent and I knew that they knew. I didn't like talking about my father which is weird because I wish I did. I knew from my support group my mother used to make me go to that talking about your deceased loved one was a good step in the healing process; for some it even keeps them alive in memory, in a healthy way of course. No number of years could keep his death from being fresh in my mind and I longed for a release from the pain.

"What happened?"

"Cancer," I replied; such a simple problem, now grown to a world-scale magnitude. _It's like a plague that you can't catch, one that just happens to you._

"I'm sorry for your lost, Serena," Raye reached over the table and grabbed my hand. I gave her a short smile.

"It was a long time ago. I've dealt with it." _Not really but I'm not telling them that._ "But yes, my father had silver hair when he was alive so I never questioned my hair being the color that it is. And for the birth? Babies' hair always looks different when they're born."

"That _is_ true, Shiloh," Raye added.

"How deadly is silver?" I asked, changing the subject.

Raye tilted her shoulders, "In the body, massive repercussions and long recovery time, even more so if the injury is too close to an internal organ. In the heart? Almost immediate death."

Shiloh pointed his fork at me, "But as I've heard it it's not as immediate for those suffering from the poison. Death is certain but it lingers through the body causing one of the worst contortions and delusions our people have documented."

I nodded along, "Alright and what if it's worn?"

Shiloh narrowed his eyes, "Like jewelry? It doesn't cause any irritation to the skin but I wouldn't keep it too close, if you know what I mean. It's like walking around with a grenade and it could be used against you."

"How could a small bracelet be used against me?"

"You have a mouth and throat, Serena," Shiloh didn't look up from his food and I couldn't tell if he was angry that I had so many questions or if he thought I was stupid. "I need some air," Shiloh pushed from his place at the table and made his way out the door.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Raye took another bite of food, "He's just worried about you. Between your lack of knowledge regarding your own safety and acceptance of vampires as friends, he probably thinks you're going to get killed. Don't worry though, I also have vampire friends."

"Who?"

"Ami Mizuno. She's two-hundred and sixty-five years old and although we get along my brother despises her." I wanted to ask more from Raye but was worried that I would continue to make myself look like a fool. It wasn't really my fault that I was ignorant to my heritage and part of me wanted to tell them off. "We can train you, you know?" This perked me up. "My parents rent out this secluded cottage in the forest to vacationers. I bet they'll be staying there when they arrive. I could teach you more about being a wolf if you would like."

 _Finally!_ I was relieved to be getting somewhere with the whole werewolf thing. If I had known about Raye's secret before I might have been able to dodge Shiloh's odd behavior. "I would love that. Shiloh won't be joining us, will he?"

Raye laughed, "Gosh, I wish he could have heard you say that!" I grimaced. "It's owned by our family so he'll be there. Despite his actions he really is only trying to help you."

"I don't see how he could care a damn about me."

"Well, you are hanging out with an Elder Vampire."

"And what does that matter? You have Ami."

"Ami's a friend. How long have you known this Darien?" I didn't answer her and how could I? We hadn't known each that long but still it didn't seem to matter. I felt drawn to him in a weird way and knew he felt similar feelings for me. "Just exercise caution for now, alright? We'll teach you everything we know about fighting, our history and origin, anything you want to know. Then, after that, you can start making decisions for battle."

Shiloh didn't show up till later that evening. By that point and time I had talked with Raye a little more about the origin of my ancestors while Mina studied Darien's prophecy. I had finished my shower when I heard the front door click and crouched down to listen to him speak with Raye.

"Why were you out for so long?"

"I was keeping tabs on that Elder."

"You know, Serena says he was a prince once."

"Heh, in a previous life maybe but now he's a walking disease."

"Shi, I mean he was the prince for their royalty. That means he has more pull. If we can convince him to side with us—."

"That _leech_ will never side with us, Raye. And if he was ousted then I doubt he has anything to persuade them with. Besides, the war may have halted but it was never finished. They will never stop until we make them stop."

"You speak as if the entire race is our enemy."

"I know that you would like to think differently but it's written in our blood; for them, it's the blood that they steal."

"But not all of them kill, Shi!"

"Raye, get it through your brain; _we_ are not friends with vampires. It's not how things are supposed to be." There was a pause before Raye responded.

"I'm done with this conversation."

I clenched the towel to my chest and backed away to the room I shared with Mina. When I closed the door she looked up from the book and smiled, "Took you long enough."

"I was eavesdropping, actually." I clicked the lock and motioned for Mina to advert her eyes. When she wouldn't I narrowed my own, "I'm not ready to just strip naked in front of you, Mina."

"Fine," she shut her eyes and I swiftly changed into one of the extra outfits I packed the previous night, "We need to talk. There's something about this document you should know."

"What's that?" Mina motioned for me to join her on the small bed.

"Do you see this symbol in the corner?" I followed her hand to a very small symbol in the bottom-right of the page. It was so insignificant that I wasn't surprised that I hadn't given it a second glance before. "That's the emblem of my family." I eyed Mina but allowed her to continue, "I think this was written by one of my ancestors."

"Have you read anything about a prophecy like this?"

"Nope, never. But a lot of my family's origin and deep history has been lost. For the longest time the secrets and spells we knew had to be passed orally."

"Alright, well, have you translated the prophecy? What does it say?"

"It would seem that your hunch was correct, the prophecy was misinterpreted but that's because it's not Latin. This language is similar but some of the words are different. It does say that a woman meeting your description is supposed to join with the first creation of the Elder Vampires to bring a peace to the vampire race but there's no mention of a Queen. I think they confused that word with matriarch."

"That sounds like a Queen."

"More specifically a woman or even group of women who rule over a kingdom with the total power that's more commonly associated with men. Think of it as 'the man of the house' but being first and foremost a role for women."

"I guess I can see the similarities and differences. Does this mean that I'm _not_ destined to marry Darien?"

"Luckily enough, yes." My heart dropped down and I tried to prevent emotion for showcasing on my face. Thoughts of our kiss formed in my mind again. "This is a good thing, Serena. Now we can focus on learning more about who you are while this war gets started. I'm no seer but I think that you are indeed the woman mentioned in this old vampire prophecy but the term of peace written here could also be used for death; like 'rest in peace.' I think it means that you are supposed to kill Darien. Maybe he's meant to be the first death or perhaps even the last, to finish the vampire race off."

 _No, it can't be._ "You don't really think we can determine that right now, do you?"

"You—you're not considering saving him, are you? You heard Shiloh and although I think that guy needs to be taken down a few notches, he is right; vampires are blood seekers. As soon as Darien finds out that you are not an ally he won't hesitate to kill you."

"Well, if you felt threatened wouldn't you be on the offensive?"

"Defensive? Yes. Offensive? Depends on if I think waiting around will mean certain death."

"I don't think Darien will attack me."

"Why's that?" My face turned red and I watched as Mina's eyes widened to a full blue. "Don't tell me you two are involved. Have you kissed him? Been intimate with him?"

"What? No, no we didn't sleep together and he didn't _kiss_ me," I pursed my lips. "Okay, so he did but it was so casual. I think the conversation just called for it."

"What kind of conversation calls for a kiss?"

"Um, he was sharing something personal with me. I don't want to overshare his private life though."

"Serena, you know that you can't see him again, right? This is too dangerous and I'm sworn to protect you. Until we can figure out this strange, convoluted puzzle I think it's best that we only involve Darien when he has information that we desperately need."

I didn't take the time to think about it. Time like that surely would have told Mina that I was lying and there would be no good in causing her to not trust me. "I know what I have to do," I replied simply.

_But I don't know if I can stay away from him._


	11. Chapter 11

**Serenity Whelan:**

"I don't think," I dodged a strike from the left, "that your parents like me, Raye."

It had been a few days since days since Raye and Shiloh's parents arrived and nothing I did could warm the chill between us. I felt like I was treading on sacred ground merely with my presence. Puzzling as it was, I wondered how long it would take to get to know them.

Raye smirked as she readjusted her stance and got ready for another attack. "What makes you say that?" I was almost successful with another escape but the edge of her left fist still made contact with my shoulder. "When you move, go into the hit if you can fast enough. If you move backwards in the direction the attack is going then their fist will continue its follow through… or weapon."

I nodded, rubbed my arm and tried again. "Something about the way your mother talked about who I am was unsettling and your father just kept giving me this look."

"What look?"

Raye attempted her attack again but I was able to move in time. Once her back was facing towards me, I knocked the back of my arm on her upper shoulders. She toppled to the ground and worked to catch her breath before laughing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you; though if I was really trying I would have gone for your head." I reached down to help her up and she dusted off her workout clothes.

"It's cool, I'm just surprised. You made it seem like you didn't have any combat training."

I gave her a sideways glance, "I don't."

"You sure? That was a good move." Raye rubbed the back of her neck, "If you had put force into that I'd still be on the ground."

I shrugged, "Maybe it's an instinct. There's a lot I don't know about this new world."

"Well, it's actually a very old world but I get you. Shiloh is looking through our family history to brush up on everything about the royal line."

Splashing some water on my face, I looked over at Raye. "What's the deal with your brother? I swear he hates me."

Raye giggled, "Far from that; believe me. Shiloh is just—well—he doesn't know how to deal with this situation; none of us really do. A war seems to be brewing and most of what we know seems to be irrelevant."

I cracked my back and took a seat. "I can understand that. This is all so new to me and despite what I've learned so far I still feel stuck in the dark. Maybe I should explain to Shiloh that I feel the same way."

"You go do that," Raye smiled. Something about her demeanor made me want to stay and question her further but I was already on my way out of the courtyard. _I wonder what Darien's doing right now_.

**Darien Rothschild:**

"You haven't changed a bit, Darien," my father said as he gathered me in a large hug. His throaty laugh was as inviting as ever.

"Well, that's the c—gift, isn't it?" I squeezed him back, eyeing the rest of my family over his shoulder. "So how was the trip?"

"Grueling as ever, darling," my mother stated as she waltzed over. The silky gown she wore glided along the surface of the ground and I almost caught sight of the likely five-inch heels she was donning. "I've missed you."

"And I you," I stated flatly with a simple hug. Trista was an elegant woman who was bred in a strong pedigree and although that was an old life, she continued to act refined as a lady of high social standing. Despite her attempt at trying to pick up where we left off over three-hundred years ago, I knew that she was not particularly happy to be visiting me.

I looked passed her to see my siblings, the family I've kept most contact with, waiting their turn.

"Fiore," I beamed as my brother stepped forward. Beryl jumped in front of him and stole a hug before allowing our brother to join. "How have you both been? It's seems like a while since I've heard from either of you."

Aside from a quick and baseless answer, Beryl didn't say much from that point forward for the rest of the evening. It was as if she had a short burst of friendly behavior and then closed the doors. Fiore was as I always remembered, though something about the way he talked seemed distant. Regardless, my father and mother were unmoved by their strange behavior.

 _I wonder if they've always been like this but then again, it has been a long time_.

Tensions were still tight with Trista but Damien continued to be oblivious to our rigid interactions. One might expect her to sit quietly and glare from afar, given her background, but she was never one to avoid a tough subject. Granted, she would always find the most illustrative of ways to address a concern.

"So, Darien, what's this business with the prophecy? I could have sworn that our last talk together was about your disregard of its truth." Trista had her left leg crossed over her right one, the smooth gown draping across the blue and gold chair.

I sighed, "Yes and I do believe that you thought I was the vampire mentioned in the writings. If you still _so_ believe in the prophecy, who has replaced me in your mind? Fiore?"

"Please," she turned her head to the side, "Fiore isn't nearly commanding enough to rule." I looked to my brother expecting to see a grimace, lest a frown, but all he gave was a simple shrug as he downed his drink.

"Alright, so who do you have?"

She grinned with a turn of her hand over her glass, "None have compared, especially considering that you never really stopped believing. My good friend Zoë gave us that prophecy as a protection; a way for our lifestyle to continue on without any complications." Trista stood up and walked to the window, "We've faired so far, through wars and the overpopulation of humans, but something's coming. If you truly think you've found her then we shall meet this…."

"Serenity."

"Right, we shall meet this Serenity soon; the sooner the better."

I chose to omit Serena's full name, for fear that Trista would recognize the name and figure me for a fool. Damien stood up and gripped my shoulder.

"That's my Darien," he beamed. "I always believed you would find your Queen, son."

Despite my initial reservations, I smiled shyly. _I'm his son again._

"So, let's get to it." We all turned to Trista again. "Time is of the essence."

I gulped, "I—I think she's busy right now."

Trista's eyes narrowed with a small glow, "What do you mean she's busy? What could your _Queen_ possibly be doing?"

**Serenity Whelan:**

"Whatcha reading?" I spun around the arch of the doorway into the study. The house the Volkov's were letting me stay in was quite large with not only enough bedrooms for each of us but also with a few to spare. The room Shiloh was currently in was wall-to-wall bloated with bookcases.

"Just about our past and your future." He didn't look up and I could sense an angered undertone.

I placed my hands on my hips and flipped my hair to the side, realizing too late how flirtatious I must have looked. "Why can't you treat me like this royalty that you and your family so profess me to be? You treat me like the village idiot."

Shiloh smirked, "Sorry, Malibu Barbie, but being a royal doesn't entitle you to squat with me. I know who I am and you couldn't care less about your roots."

"That is not true. I've been trying to figure this thing out from the moment I—you know what? I'm not doing this. I've got combat training I need to get back to," I turned from the room and began my trek back to the matted dirt area of the courtyard. "When you get your head out of your ass let me know."

**Shiloh Volkov:**

I shut the book I was reading and sighed. "This is all wrong. Why am I pushing her away?" Closing my eyes, I imagined Serena with her long, silvery hair falling over my bare chest. It was a loud thud that woke me from my thoughts.

"I thought you were studying," my father questioned. I was used to his thundering voice but something seemed different about him today. I looked down at the text in front of me. It was the Awakening but the old, dusty seal was broken.

"Father, you shouldn't have thrown this," I picked up the ties which the wax seal was once connected to, "It's busted open."

My father shook his head, "I broke that seal two years ago; got tired of waiting." I honestly couldn't believe what I was hearing. _My father would never do_ that. "Are you certain that this particular Whelan is a wolf?"

I nodded, "Yes. I almost saw her transform."

"Almost? We need proof, Shiloh, if we're going to be forced to follow that little girl's rule."

"What's with you, father?" I picked up the Awakening, "First you break open the seal and, I assume, read the text meant for the future heir, and then you insult her?" My father sat down next to me.

"We need to talk." _Finally_ , I thought wondering why he was acting so weird. "If this Serenity is indeed the heir to our throne, we haven't any time to waste. It's imperative that you start getting close to her."

"Close, like, to gain her alliance?"

He shook his head, "Our family has guided the remaining wolves, those that know of their heritage, for over a quarter of a millennia. We can't lose that. You need to get close to Serenity and win her heart; if she is the heir, that is."

I was appalled. My father wanted me to make Serenity fall in love with me to keep what power our family had the ability to hold. Yet it also made sense. I supposed that I would have planned the same if I were in his position.

Now, I knew that for my sake it shouldn't be a difficult task, winning her heart. Though I found her attitude annoying and her manner difficult to deal with, something about her made me nervous and I knew it had to be infatuation. It didn't hurt that she was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Shiloh?" I looked back to my father. "Do we have an accord?"

I held up a finger and replied sarcastically, "Only if she is the heir?"

My father slapped me on the back, "That's my boy. Now, let's see about getting proof."

We both headed out to the backyard where, amongst the spacious gardens and statues, stood Serena and Raye. They were both in fighting stances waiting for the other to attack. I walked up to them and smirked.

"I don't see a lot of fighting going on."

Raye shot back, "We're practicing. Besides, this is just technique in human form."

 _There's an idea_. I eyed Raye and she seemed ready to protest but I ignored her as I closed my eyes and a golden light beamed around me. The sound of my body snapping and twisting into form was nothing new and I found myself wondering what expression Serena had. The light faded and I cracked my neck to the side.

"Shiloh?" Serena asked. I made my way over to her and, once we were only a foot apart, I extended my right paw to hers which she accepted. "Can you talk?"

"Yes," I answered, my voice more gruff than as a human. "This is how you should be training." I crouched down and placed my front paws forward. "Care to try your paw at a spar with me?" I inwardly cringed at the lame joke but I was heeding my father's wishes to court Serena.

Her face turned red, "I don't know how to transform on purpose."

Raye approached her, "Just close your eyes and imagine that you are a wolf."

"But the only other time I've turned… well, I don't remember it."

I furrowed my brow, though I doubt she could tell, "You've transformed before? When?"

"Recently, but I don't want to talk about it."

I knew what that was code for; Serena had transformed while with Darien Rothschild. _I hate that leech_. A inaugural transformation was supposed to be a celebrated occasion. Sure, if it had happened some random time I wouldn't have put much weighed in tradition but knowing that such an intimate time in Serena's life was spent with an Elder Vampire caused my blood to boil. If I weren't already in wolf form I sure would be now.

Serena closed her eyes and concentrated. Just before I saw the tinges of white, silvery light there was a sound from the backdoor.

"Hey, Sere," I looked back to see Mina and another with her, "I ran into Lita while at the libra—oh, shit!"

All eyes focused on Serena as the bright light enveloped around her. As it faded, what was left was the beautiful silver fur of our true heir. _It is her_. I, of course, knew this, but seeing it was a whole 'nother story.

"What the hell was that? Where's Serena and what's tha—," we turned to see Lita falling to the ground. "She's a, she's a—." Her eyes moved to me, "And there's anoth—."

Serena leapt over to Lita's terrified form and sniffed at her legs. Lita shrieked and tried to crawl away.

"Lita! Lita, it's me," Serena tried to sniff at her mid-section. "Oh, I can't reach you." She looked back to me, "I have arms and legs as a human; why is this so hard to control?"

I grinned, "It takes time for your brain to comprehend what's going on. Everything right now is a mix of autopilot and confusion, but you'll get it." I gestured my head to the side, "Let's go."

Serena looked back to Lita who was fanning herself with a notebook. "I'm sorry for scaring you." She spun around to make her way back to me.

Mina, still in awe of Serena, smiled, "Wow, you look amazing. We—well, we found some more books to research the details in the prophecy but Lita gave me an idea."

Lita, who was now standing up and dusting her clothes off, nodded, "Yeah, we figured we could try to contact Mina's ancestor to ask about their involvement with the prophecy."

We all agreed that it was worth a shot. I was glad to see them walk inside so that there would be less of an audience, though my mother had just joined us outside. I gave Serena some simple instructions to try and connect her actions with her muscles. It was about forty-five minutes in that Raye and my parents lost their interest and retreated inside.

Serena walked close to me and whispered, "I'm glad that everyone's not watching us anymore." My heart skipped a beat at that announcement but it was quickly overshadowed; "Now we can really fight." She bent down in the pouncing position I had shown her previously.

"Are you sure you're up for this? I mean, I'll go easy on you but not too easy." Serena gave a single nod and I joined her on the large area in the middle of the courtyard. We both bowed our heads down and began.

First she lunged to my left and tried to swipe me with her left paw but I swooped down and dodged it. Looking back, she growled playfully before leaping into the air. I was in awe as the setting sun's light gleamed off of her beautiful silver fur. _I've never seen such—_.

With a _whap_ I was now laying on my side, two yards from my original position.

"Not bad, eh?" she did a prance as if on a dog show. I pushed off the ground to get on all fours and suddenly it felt like a game. We would each get an attack in and, just occasionally, one would land and cause the other to get riled up. The last bit of light was just about gone when Serena and I leapt towards each other at the same time. We both had panic in our eyes trying to dodge the collision but it was too late.

Blinded by a clash of light, we both fell to the ground, tumbling together in an embrace. After the dust settled, I looked up to her and saw that she was human once again. Not seeing my dark snout in front of me, I raised a hand to confirm my thoughts.

"We both changed back," I said breathlessly. Serena giggled and her long silver hair flowed over her shoulder onto my chest.

"I guess so."

My breathing hitched as I saw her smile at me. Without thinking, I reached a hand up to caress her jaw and then moved it back to hold her steady with my thumb by her ear. I gently pulled her towards me and was surprised that she went along with my movements.

Her smooth lips were inviting but I didn't take the time to wonder why. We moved together effortlessly and nearly passionately.

I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tight to me. She pressed her body into mine for a brief moment but then pulled away and stared at me.

"I uh, I have to go," she pushed off the ground underneath me and stood up. "I—I'm sorry," she said before running back into the large house.

I sat up and watched her fleeting form, raising a couple of fingers to my now-numb lips.


	12. Chapter 12

**Darien Rothschild:**

I had been awake for an hour staring at the empty space in my bed. Though, to be fair, my bed was of ample size, I knew that not too long ago it also occupied a beautiful, silver-haired woman.

Sighing, I got up from under the covers and began walking to my closet. I heard a knock at the door and stopped. "Come in," I said.

The door swung open and closed behind the figure that entered. "Good, you're finally awake," Trista said amused. "It's time we talked."

"About what?" I looked to my credenza and squeezed my eyes shut at the sight of the painting.

"Ah, you still have this, I see?" She walked over to the painting and gently picked it up. "I did always like the way this painter captured my hair," she said turning her head so that the long strands cascaded down her back. "I recall a nice meal not long after this was finished though; he just couldn't get the eyes right."

"I have things to do, you know?"

"Oh?" She set down the painting and sat on the settee at the end of my bed. "I was wondering if I could meet Serenity today."

_No, not today. You'll be able to tell she's a wolf right away_. "Why today?"

"Why _not_ today?" she tilted her head to the side. "Is there a reason you want to keep her from me? I suspect she is human but I will afford you the opportunity to rectify that."

My throat burned with the thought of Serenity's blood though a hunger deep inside me seemed to also awaken at the idea. I ignored the feeling and continued, "I don't trust you enough to bring her here yet."

"But Darien," she whispered in a taunting tone, "I'm your mother."

"You haven't been my mother for three-hundred years," I spat. "Just get out."

Trista was unwilling to end the conversation but stood up anyway. "I will meet Serenity soon then."

I grabbed my phone from the bathroom counter and saw that I had a message from Serenity asking me to call her. Quickly, I complied and soon heard her voice. "Hello, gorgeous."

With the sound of a smile I knew that she was flattered. "Why, thank you. How are things with your family?"

I sighed and put the phone on speaker so I could get dressed. "As well as I could have honestly expected. My mother wants to meet you," the silence cued me to continue, "but I'm not allowing that yet. Please, do not worry."

"I'm not worried," she replied confidently. "Are you busy with them all day or could you spare a couple hours? I miss you."

_She misses me?_ I grinned as I brushed and tousled my hair. "What did you have in mind?"

After our phone call and twenty-minutes of dodging my family, I managed to make it to the front door without notice. Once in the garage, I grabbed the keys for the Alfa Romeo C4 Spider and turned to see Drew leaning against the basalt exterior of the vehicle I had chosen.

"Where are you going? You're not going to just leave me here with Beryl and them, are you?"

I scoffed, "You love her too, just admit it. I know that's where you go on your little 'trips.'"

His eyes widened in embarrassment, "How did you—never mind. Thomas and I joined you in exile because you were our friend. I know your mother thinks of me as a deserter."

"Which is exactly why you think you need to hide around with my sister. Why do you care what Trista thinks? She's not as powerful as she acts to be; she's just a bitch."

"Perhaps," Drew stood flat on his feet. "Are you going to meet Serenity?"

I nodded, "It's been too long. We're going to meet somewhere secluded in the Tijuca Forest so I don't expect to be back until at least late tonight. Just tell them I had some business in town to attend."

As I drove through town and the twisting roads to my destination I started to get the weirdest feeling. I tried to discern it but then came upon a smaller parking lot where I saw Serenity there paying a cabbie. It wasn't until she looked over at me that I realized I had stopped a yard before the parking spot I had been aiming for. She laughed with her whole body, tilting her head back and I noticed the feeling again.

When I got out of the car she rushed over to me and wrapped her arms around me tightly. Her head moved up to compensate for our height difference and she brushed her lips against mine. I leaned in and gave our lips full contact. It was then that I realized how much I had actually missed her.

A minute later she pulled from my hold and looked up at me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

Still out of breath, she smiled, "It's not important right now. I just prefer kissing you."

_Prefer?_ I wanted to ask about that further but it seemed like a topic she would address later. I grabbed her hand and we started on the closest forest trail. About an hour off the path there was a wonderful waterfall that not many tourists knew about and even fewer would dare venture towards and I knew that it was a perfect place for us to go.

Most of the hour was spent in silence and occasional laughter as we traipsed through vegetation and passed many fauna. Many traits go hand in hand with others. Her determination that I earlier found annoying also meant she was content with silence; not feeling the need to fill a happy void. To be fair, there were small conversations about our surroundings that were said but not spoken aloud.

"Oh my—it's beautiful," Serenity whispered as the waterfall came into view. "How did you find this place?"

Serenity walked closer to the water and began taking her loafer-style sneakers off. "When you've been exiled to one of the few countries that your parents won't happen to run into you on… you tend to explore a bit. Besides, I've been here since before this was a protected park or thus an actual trail."

She looked back to me, "Do you mind if I get in to the water? It's quite humid and I could really use it."

Being a vampire, I didn't have to worry about such things as heat or chill, but I knew of some of the winters back when I was growing up. Before I could respond verbally, she nodded from my approval. I don't suppose it occurred to me that she was really asking for permission to strip down to her white bra and light blue panties as that is what she did next. I watched as she pulled on the buttons of her short-sleeved blouse before laying it atop her shoes.

Serenity carefully stepped on the rocky surface of the bank and crouched under a low rock on her way to the waterfall. Once she reached the falling water she held a hand under it for a quick test before dipping her head down. The water turned her silver hair a slightly darker shade for the time being and, after she had successfully covered her body in water and my body in metaphorical goosebumps, she sat down on a dry ledge to kick her feet in the water below.

"So was there something you wanted to speak with me about?" I asked, trying to avoid looking at the beads of water running over the curves of her chest. She grinned, likely hearing my thoughts, and I was, for a lack of a better word, embarrassed.

"Well, yes," she responded, "but I don't know how to go about saying it. I feel like I need to ask for you to not react too quickly to what I'm about to say."

_What could she possibly tell me that would warrant this?_ I shrugged off my jacket and laid it on the ground. I sat down across the small pond of water away from her. "You can tell me."

Serenity nodded, "As you know, I am a werewolf. And there are other werewolves in the area. As a warning, I need to tell you that more are coming." My mouth opened to speak but she raised a hand, "It would seem that the Conflict of Darkness is getting a sequel, as it were. The family I am staying with are inviting every wolf they know to their sheltered oasis to get ready for war."

_Who was she staying with!?_ "Would this be Shiloh's place?" I felt angered and betrayed for a fleeting second. She quickly answered my feelings.

"Yes, but it is his parents who are organizing this. There's nothing going on. It's just a massive training ground and they want me on their side but I just…," she trailed off. "I can't do what they want me to do."

I now understood why she gave me the grand disclaimer and, probably, why she had ventured so far away from me. _So she's been asked to help end my life_. As I had told her before, it was something that I had wanted for such a long time. But now that she was in my life, I didn't want it to end. In fact, a small idea had been growing in the back of my mind. _I could make her like me._

Serenity stood up from her spot, "Are you okay? Is it alright if I walk back over to you now?"

I took a deep breath, "Of course." I stood up as well and reached down for her clothes as she returned. She glided them over her body and then took a seat on the edge of my jacket. I joined her and leaned back on my palms.

"I can't explain what I'm feeling for you right now; it's too much to add to the equation. And I can't say that I fully support either side in this conflict as I don't think I know enough about, well, everything."

"Serenity, most never know 'everything' when making a decision."

"I know," she sighed. _This place is so beautiful. I wish I could just take a nap here_ , she thought. Her eyes closed to bask in the traces of sunlight that peaked through the trees.

"Aye, but there are too many animals about to have a safe nap."

_You'd protect me_ , I heard her again.

I scoffed, "Oh, so you get to rest but I have to be alert?" I placed a hand over my cold heart. "I'm hurt."

Serenity opened her eyes. "You're fine," she teased, shoving my arm to the side and causing me to fall backwards. She burst into a heap of laughter. I growled in response and rolled over to pin her down with my right forearm across her collarbone.

I realized too late that I was barring my teeth to her but then I noticed that she didn't seem frightened or upset. She just looked up at me with a sincere expression. I didn't know how to handle my thoughts in the moment so I used my free hand to poke at her sides which caused her to giggle and squirm.

"Darien!" she shouted throughout the forest. "Dari—Darien, st—stop!"

Overwhelmed with desire, I began to nuzzle her neck which she seemed to enjoy, but in the flash of an instant, something changed. I felt the soft skin of her neck molding around my sharp teeth as I bit into flesh. Her arms tightened around me in an embrace but I was ignorant to her screams.

Passion overtook me and I relished in the flavor of her blood. It was with repeated strikes to my shoulders that I awoke from my daze to hear Serenity pleading for her life. I released her and moved away quickly.

Silence lingered as I avoided eye contact. It was too painful for me to face what I had just done so I sat there limp. It's when I felt a hand on my shoulder that I looked up. "Serenity, I—I'm sorry."

"You didn't mean to; we just got carried away."

My throat burned. _Wait, it really burns_ , I thought as I lunged forward coughing. I felt warm for the first time in longer than I could remember and my vision blurred before going black.

**Serenity Whelan:**

"Oh—Oh," I looked around before remembering how secluded we were. Not to mention how suspicious this all would appear; Darien's mouth covered in red blood, the same blood that fell from the left side of my neck and onto my shirt.

I knelt down and saw that he was still breathing. _What's going on?_ I wanted to call for help but there was no cell service in the national park.

Fueled with panic, I failed to notice the sinister smile of someone watching us.


	13. Chapter 13

**Serenity Whelan:**

I clutched my legs to my body in a futile attempt to keep warm. The dirty, leaf nest I had piled around me was no good. The sun would be up soon and then I could hope for a sunny morning to bring my body temperature back up. Part of me was also shaking from the number of times I had to 'shoo' away wild animals, albeit small. Luckily for me, I knew how to build a fire from sticks and bark.

I had fed Darien some animal blood in his slumber to help but so far he was still out. _Why did I agree to come out here with him? He_ did _bite me._ So many thoughts had raced through my mind all night but with no sleep I was sure I had lost my perspective on things.

Darien began to stir and I grabbed the makeshift torch, just in case.

"Serenity?" he asked groggily.

"You're alive."

His eyes flashed open, "What?" He looked to the weapon that I grasped tightly, "What happened?"

"You bit me." Sleep-deprived Serena wanted me to add ' _leech_ ,' as I had become accustomed to hearing Shiloh say, but I held my tongue. "And then you passed out," I added.

Darien rubbed the back of his neck reminding me how sore mine was now. "I—I think I remember that. I don't know what would cause me to black out."

 _Something of loyalty?_ I thought when I saw an unreadable expression on Darien's face.

"I've never experienced anything like that before. Maybe it's part of the prophecy?" _The prophecy? That's what I didn't get the chance to tell him_. "Tell me what, Serenity?" he sat up and realized that he wasn't as hungry as he thought he should be.

Before he could say anything, "I fed you animal blood and no, I will not tell you what animal or how I caught it." I cringed visibly at the reminder. Darien's slight smile seemed thankful.

"I should take you back, though I'm not approving of the company you are keeping. I assume you had your witch friend re-translate the text?"

I furrowed my brow, "How'd you—?"

He pointed to his head before chuckling, "No, I'm just not thick, Serenity. So what does she have to say about it?"

"Well, she thinks the writing is in another language; something similar to Latin but different." I went on to explain it as it was told to me, adding what Mina said before I left yesterday morning. "But there's one word that doesn't make sense in this other language. Mina thinks the text was damaged causing one of the letters to look different."

"Well, can't she just figure it out from there then?"

I shook my head, "Apparently, there are a few different letters in the word that it could be and they could each be one of multiple different letters. Too bad we couldn't have a cleaner copy."

"It's the only one there ever was. I only have it because when I was casted out I took it with me; not because I wanted it but because I didn't want my brother Fiore to have to mull over it day-in and day-out."

I watched as Darien stood up, a little wobbly, and reached his hand down to me. I didn't feel as safe with him any longer so I declined and helped myself up.

"Is there anything I can do to get you to trust me?"

 _Stop being a vampire_ , idly crossed my mind and I saw his shoulders sink but he didn't respond. Darien led me back to his car and offered me a ride to the 'werewolf shelter.' I made him park practically a mile away so that I could walk up. When I closed the door I turned back to say something but the car was already moving again.

Sighing, I looked down at the dried blood streaking my clothes. _Shiloh's going to have a fit_.

**Shiloh Volkov:**

"Who let her go out yesterday?" I asked the group of people before me. Some of them were new arrivals and had no way to answer my question but most of them had been here yesterday morning when Serena left.

"Um, Shi, you haven't noticed but Serena is her own person," Raye stated. "She doesn't have to take directions from any of us and, in fact, we should be taking orders from her."

"That's right," some of the crowd agreed while others nodded or added a simple 'yeah.'

"And you're not exactly the most welcoming. She doesn't like you," Raye's temper started to get heated. "So do us _all_ a favor and leave Serena alone."

 _Like Hell she doesn't_ , I thought as I saw a gleam of silver fifty yards away.

"Serena!" several of us shouted as we watched her come into full view. I immediately noticed the dirtied and bloodied clothes and rushed ahead when I abruptly could no longer walk. Looking to my feet and then to the right, I saw Mina standing there with her hands up.

"Don't you dare; we'll take it from here," she said definitively. I observed as Mina, Raye, and Lita greeted Serena and watched as she burst into tears.

"Come on, we'll get you cleaned up," Lita said, pulling her hair to the side.

**Darien Rothschild:**

I needed real food before heading back to the mansion so I pulled over to search the crowds. I tended to browse for criminal activity as a means but sometimes I just couldn't resist my hunger.

Eyeing a woman in a lavender suit set with a clean, brunette bob, I made my decision. She could feel my presence as I locked onto her, though I tried to appear nonchalant and even more so disinterested in her whereabouts. She turned at the next corner so I sped down two alleys to catch her off guard, watching as she hurried past with her eyes still searching for me.

 _I do love it when they're nervous_ , I confessed; admitting that I shared the same tendencies as Andrew. As much as I tried to deny it, I was a vampire and there would always be a part of me that craved the interaction I unfortunately had with Serenity.

Sighing at that thought, I turned my attention back to the lavender woman. She had cut down an alley, to get away from me, or because it was her usual route; I did not know. When I was only a few yards from her I said aloud, "I'm sorry that I have to do this."

She turned around, tears blotching her perfectly-placed makeup. "Please," she pleaded. "Help me."

One eyebrow arched as I tilted to the side to see a large man in a wife beater and faddish jeans. A shimmer in his hand cued me to the weapon he held. The lavender woman rushed to my side and pointed ahead.

"That man has been following me and—and he said he was g—going t—," she struggled to finish her sentence. I moved her behind me and looked forward.

"Why don't you move along?"

The man grinned evilly, "I don't think so. I rather like where I am."

I clicked my tongue in a mocking way, "I wasn't talking to you." I looked back to the woman, "I'll take care of this. Call the police."

The lavender woman ran back to the main street, her heels clacking against the pavement. I took another few strides to the man.

"Good idea. That way someone can take yer to the hospital when I'm done with yer."

I swiped my bangs from my eyes, "I was more thinking so that they could provide a body bag." The man looked puzzled for an instant before I immediately closed the distance between us. Digging my fingers into his wrists to keep him from using the blade on me, I tore at the artery in his neck. Blood gushed from the wound as I devoured the taste.

Instead of having to muffle his screams, the man just gurgled small sounds. I pulled back for a moment and realized I had injured him with more force than I had intended; not that I planned to leave the man alive. _I need to sort this business out with Serenity_.

After finishing my meal, I dropped him to the side and noticed the sounds of a police scanner. I leapt out of view and rushed away before I could be seen. Across the street, I saw a policewoman writing down notes as the lady in lavender recalled the events. I smiled to myself, glad that I was able to help someone instead of hurting them.

When I got back to the mansion I contemplated calling Serenity but then thought it would be better to wait until nightfall. Beryl and Fiore greeted me at the door and asked why I had been out all night. Coming up with a simple excuse, I watched as Damien and Trista entered the room.

"Darien, my boy, you're back!" Damien greeted. "But where is Andrew?"

I looked around to the other faces, "I don't know. He's not here?"

Trista bowed her head in a display of emotion, "No one has seen him since you left. We all thought you were out together." Beryl seemed to be visibly upset now that it was clear Drew and I hadn't been out together.

"Darien," Beryl began, "on our flight here we sensed wolves. Are there wolves here?"

 _Shit_ , I thought. _They wouldn't have—they couldn't have_. "I have sensed some as well." I decided to leave out Serenity's information on more coming as I knew that would just bring up a topic with my parents that I wanted to delay. "I'm sure that he's alright. We could go look for him." Beryl seemed hopeful.

"I think not," Trista stated. "If Andrew got himself caught up in wolf business, it would be dangerous for the _rest_ of us to go looking for him. Vampires do _not_ associate with werewolves."

Something about the way she spoke, the underlying tone in her voice, seemed to tell me—well, I wasn't sure what but there was something that she was hiding. I looked to Damien who shrugged in agreeance.

"If Andrew is dead I will have to contact Matthias Sorenson to let him know that his other son has died as well." My father seemed heavy after that announcement, almost solemn, which is not something I would ever describe either of my parents being.

"Drew is my best friend. I will find him," I said flatly. "Anyone who wants to help is free to join me." Beryl rushed to my side and looked back to Fiore. Dejectedly, he sighed and walked towards us. I gave a terse goodbye to my parents and led my brother and sister to the garage to grab keys to a vehicle we could all fit into comfortably.

Beryl reached for the ones with the Land Rover logo. "I'm driving," she said matter-of-factly.

We piled into the beige Defender station wagon and set on our journey. I didn't really know where to begin. If it were wolves, I knew the likely spot we could find the offender. If it was just Drew being—well, I couldn't see him leaving for so long, especially with my parents and Beryl in town. I motioned to Beryl to take a left turn.

"How are you doing, Darien," Fiore spoke up.

"Right now? I'm trying to find Drew, Fiore." I shook my head. _Why is it_ now _that he finally wants to speak to me?_

"There's something I need to tell you both; and you're not going to like it."

**Serenity Whelan:**

I looked in the mirror at the healing scar on my neck. _Being a wolf certainly has its perks_. It was nearly dusk and I had yet to hear from Darien. It's not that I was surprised, as he had acted very cold towards me before we parted, but I was a little hurt.

Mina had been struggling all day to contact her ancestor and although Lita wanted to help, she seemed to only annoy Mina. Raye stayed with me as I recalled the events of the day before with only certain details missing; certain _crucial_ details, she would probably call them.

After dinner, which Raye had brought to my room, I asked if Shiloh was around.

"No, he took a bunch of the new guests on a wolf run to get a lay of the land," she brushed her long hair. "Why? Did you want to speak with him?"

 _Exactly the opposite_. "No, I just wanted to know if the training grounds were free." Raye nodded and I made my way over to my duffle bag to retrieve a pair of leggings and an athletic tank.

Once outside, I looked up to see that the moon was already at its apex with the last bit of sunlight disappearing on the horizon. I busied myself with pre-workout stretches before practicing my stances and strikes against one of the garden statues. Though I never touched the statue, I tried to get as close to the stone as I could before stopping, hoping to hone my skill.

I was oblivious to all sets of eyes that were on me.

Raye had taught me a turning kick the other day and I wanted to work at perfecting it. I just knew that if I could get the moves down it would help me be able to control my body in wolf form better. On around my twentieth practice, I twisted too fast and landed flat on my back.

I had to admit; it was pretty funny. As I laughed to myself I heard a voice. "You are peculiar, aren't you?"

I stood up and dusted off my clothes. "I thought you were out."

Shiloh came into view, the light of the moon shining on the angular features of his face. "I was. I thought you had retired to your room for the day."

"I did. It's nightfall," I said evenly with sass. I turned away from him and began practicing again.

Shiloh observed my moves and I noticed his looming stance beside me. After a few more attempts he walked towards me and rested his hand on my hip.

"What are you doing?"

He ignored the frustration in my voice and directed my body. "You have to make them distinct moves first. Start slowly like this," he held my hips in place and then directed me to bring my knee up. "And _now_ you turn so that your body is perpendicular to your original stance." Shiloh released his hold on me and stood back with his arms crossed, waiting for me to try again.

I repeated the motion he explained to me, trying to get the counts to line up. Gradually, I made the move faster so that I could get it up to speed. After a few correct kicks, Shiloh clapped his hands together.

"Well done, my Queen," he smiled genuinely. Finally gaining a bit of his approval, I smiled back. "Care to spar with me again?"

My smiled waned and I gave him a wary look. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Shiloh stepped closer. "And why not?" his voice was husky and it sent chills down my spine. "Are you afraid we'll kiss again?"

"I am, actually. I don't really like you but you seem intent on confusing me." I walked over to my water bottle to take a swig but almost choked on it when Shiloh placed his hands on my shoulder. I turned my head to scold him when he captured my lips with a kiss. Shiloh gently grabbed my hands, causing me to drop the open water bottle on the ground; the contents spilling out.

After depositing my hands behind his neck, he pulled me into his embrace. Shiloh's scent of incense, black pepper and cinnamon started to overwhelm me and I felt like I could melt at his heated touch. His hands glided up and down the small of my back, tracing small details along the fabric.

I _was_ confused. Yesterday, though I didn't want to admit it, I thought I was falling in love with Darien Rothschild. Yet, here I was again, kissing Shiloh Volkov.

Something about his strong frame and familiar voice kept drawing me in and I couldn't fully resist it. I tugged lightly on his long hair and felt a possessive growl escape his throat.

I needed strength to get out of this situation and fast. _But how?_

Unexpectedly, a blinding white light appeared around me and Shiloh fell backwards to the ground. Next thing I knew I was towering over him by several feet as he was crouched back in— _fear?_ As a wolf, I now had the strength I needed to get away from Shiloh and talk with Darien. I bounded in a full sprint towards his massive mansion.


	14. Chapter 14

**Darien Rothschild:**

I looked to the digital clock on the dashboard and saw that it was now 10:47 p.m. Sighing, I looked to Beryl, "We've got to get back." She nodded, giving another glare to Fiore in the rearview mirror, and put the car in drive.

Although I had been absent for the last three-hundred years, Beryl was not. The fact that she didn't know that Fiore was blessed with the gift of sight was brand new information—to us. Apparently, it's why Trista sought him out in the first place.

Just like with Thomas, it was something he possessed as a human that then continued into his vampire life. What Fiore had told us just hours ago though—

o-o-o

"There's something I need to tell you both; and you're not going to like it."

Before I could respond, Beryl jumped in, "What is it now?"

 _Are they fighting?_ I looked in the mirror to see Fiore shifting uncomfortably.

"I'm just going to start from the beginning," he began. "You know how Mother pursued me three-hundred and fourteen years ago? It wasn't because she wanted to grow the Rothschild household." I turned my head to face him in the backseat. "Just like Thomas Sorenson, I have the gift of sight; ever since I was eight years old."

"What?" Beryl and I asked in unison.

"Why have you never told us?" Beryl added.

"Mother said to keep it a secret; that it was just between me and her." Fiore always called Trista "Mother," like he was still a child. "After the Sorenson's got Thomas she was jealous so she found me."

I gestured for Beryl to follow the curve and veer right at the fork, "So why tell us now?"

Fiore sat in silence and it wasn't until we begged him to get on with it that he continued. "Mother knows about Serenity."

"Knows what about Serenity?" Beryl asked. All sounds seemed to fade to dull as panic began to dominate my mind. _She knows?_ I started to focus again as I heard Beryl shriek.

"A wolf! Darien, did you know about this?"

My silence gave my answer, but Fiore went on, "He did. He's known since he met her."

"What else have you told _Mother_?" I seethed.

Fiore cleared his throat, "That I am sworn to secrecy. But I do know where Andrew Sorenson is and he is quite alright."

Beryl slammed on the breaks as she pulled over to scold our brother. "You've known where he was? Why didn't you say anything?" We both knew the answer to that but the fact that our own brother chose Trista over us was appalling.

"He followed you and Serenity into the forest and then followed you to Serenity's hideaway. Mother asked him to do so," Fiore said without looking up. I wasn't sure if he was ashamed or tired of our reactions.

"Why would Drew do that?" I looked to Beryl, wondering if she would have any idea but she shrugged her shoulders. "He knows I lo—," I stopped short. "No, Trista must be blackmailing him."

"Maybe she knows about _us_ ," Beryl whispered. It was likely that she could but it didn't make sense that that would have enough pull over Drew to get him to do her bidding.

"She knows who killed Thomas."

o-o-o

Since Fiore had decided he'd shared all he could, we made our way back to the mansion. I was ready to confront Trista but I knew I needed to pick my battles carefully. _She already knows about Serenity… and now she'll know where Serenity can be found_. I didn't want to jeopardize her life any further but what was there left? Trista hated the wolves more than anyone I had ever met.

When we walked through the foyer I stopped with Fiore and Beryl behind me and Trista and Drew on the grand staircase just ahead.

"Venturesome, our dear sweet Andrew is," Trista said with a menacing tone. "He worked so hard to appease _your_ Mother; why, my own dear children cannot even do that."

I looked to Drew who looked to be in visible pain. Physical; I was not sure, but something was wrong. Trista glided her hand up his arm sensually and when it rested on the back of his neck, she shoved him down the stairs effortlessly. Beryl screamed as she rushed to the foot of the steps to lift his unconscious head to her lap.

Her fingers trembled up as we all observed the red substance she retrieved from his lips. "You poisoned him," Beryl accused. Trista snickered and flung her hair over her shoulder.

"With the blood of your brother's girlfriend."

All eyes fell on me but my question was not the one they wanted the answer to. "Where is Serenity?"

Trista smiled evilly, "Your father has been calling forth the council and all their contacts." I looked around as I noticed other vampires had been lurking in the shadows of the dimly lit mansion. "Honoria, Amara, and Michelle are taking _very_ good care of the wolf princess."

"She's a _queen_!" I corrected.

"So it's confirmed," Trista said, motioning to the vampires that had gathered. "My son, the traitor." One of the vampires, whom I recalled as Jadeite from my past, walked forward and placed a sensual kiss on her shoulder. "Send him to the basement where the wolf is, but Jade," he watched her, "keep him in a different room than Damien."

My eyes widened at the mention of my father. Before I could comment further, I was swarmed with vampires pulling and tugging at the command of Jadeite. My eyes pleaded with Beryl and Fiore as my mouth with bound with a long piece of fabric but they no longer looked my way. Fiore stood there stoic while Beryl sobbed and moaned over Andrew.

**Shiloh Volkov:**

It had been a few hours since Serenity ran off but I was exercising caution with how I responded to her actions this time. I couldn't very well let Raye see me trying to dictate our Queen's actions again. _It doesn't mean she doesn't like me; maybe it was just too much for her in the moment_.

I heard Mina in her room attempting her communication spell again and wondered when she would give it a rest. My mother walked into the library ahead of me and I followed her in.

"Good evening," she said sweetly. Her long black hair was down in its natural waves. "How was the run?"

I tied my own hair back again, "Not bad. We covered a good amount of distance but I hear there's a large group coming tomorrow, and another the day after."

"You could always delegate, dear," she replied. "How is Serenity?"

I shook my head, "I couldn't tell you. She ran off again."

My mother pursed her lips, "That wouldn't happen to have something to do with you, now would it?" My silence caused her to sigh, "I knew it; your father got to you, didn't he?"

"What do you mean?" I tried to play dumb.

She saw right through it. "You shouldn't be playing with the Queen's heart. She's new to everything around her, there's a war looming and it's not the time to be making romantic advancements."

"What if she reciprocates?"

My mother sighed, "To reciprocate, you yourself would have to first have feelings for her and I know that you do not."

 _How could she possibly know the matters of my heart?_ "That is not true, Mother," I stood up. "I love Serenity, despite her shortcomings."

"You love her title and do not realize it," her voice raised. "The men in this family are obsessed with power. The Volkov family has been guardians of the royal line since the beginning of time but there is a limit to how much power our minds can withstand. Do not confuse yourself with royalty, Shiloh."

I wanted to storm off to end the conversation but out of respect I stayed. "Well, for the royal line to exist there has to be a marriage, no?"

"You are right, but what makes you think that you are her soulmate? Have you any foresight into the future?" _She knows that doesn't exist_. "Shiloh, heed my advice and keep whatever feelings you think you have at bay until this war is over with; no matter how long that might take." My mother dipped her head giving me the okay to leave the room.

As I turned the corner I saw something weird glowing from underneath Mina's door. I banged on the door asking for her but she would not respond. Banging again, I caught the attention of Lita and Raye down the hall.

"What's the matter?" Lita asked.

"The door won't open and she's not responding," I replied. I gathered up my strength and drove my shoulder into the door. It burst open and I fell to the ground in a pile of splinters. Lita and Raye gasped and I looked up to see what the commotion had been about.

In front of us stood a glowing figure of a ginger-haired woman, dressed in attire that seemed extremely dated. I looked around her to see Mina staring in awe. "It's my ancestor, Zoisite," she whispered almost to herself.

Zoisite chuckled, "Please, I've always hated the name my father gave me. Call me Zoë."

I gulped as I stood up to join Raye and Lita at the door. "What's going on here?" I asked.

"I believe I've been called for help," the spirit turned towards Mina, "That is why you've called for me?"

Mina nodded quickly. "Yes. We have a vampire prophecy here," she knelt down looking for the book, "and we need to clarify a word."

Zoë clicked her tongue, "Worry not about that silly text. I know what answers you seek." We all waited for the glowing figure to continue, "Six-hundred years ago my family lived in a village at the foothills of the Pyrenees. It was there that I had a friend I had grown up with and saw become a happy wife to an older man.

"Her father had arranged the marriage and for the first year it was a happy time in their lives. When she became pregnant I helped her care for her body as the baby grew inside, but not everything is in control of those who try to harness natural magic.

"After a complicated labor, she lost the baby, a boy, and became distraught. Her husband could not soothe her pain as she mourned her child's death and it caused a rift in their marriage. Though many would attempt another pregnancy, my friend refused her husband's advances until the night that he could no longer accept her outlook."

"So he attacked her?" I asked. The spirit hissed at me and I suddenly felt my back up against the wall in fear.

"He did attack her. When she made it through the woods to my hut, she was covered in blood, scratches and slowly surfacing bruises. I tried to calm her down to heal her but she was insistent that I do more. She wanted to be free from the pain of losing a child, from the pain of not being able to protect herself from men—protection from death."

Lita whispered to Raye, "I don't like where this is going."

"So I helped her as she had requested. But now that she was strong, she had power even over me; power that she took advantage of time and time again.

"She found others that she wanted me to bless this new gift with but after the tenth immortal being I had to find a way to stop this. Age still had its hold on me so I had to act quickly. Using that excuse, I conversed with her on how, unlike her, I would not live forever and would be unable to continue with the expansion of 'her people' as she coined them.

"I gave her a prophecy of an ideal that would allow her more power; something I knew she craved. But not all was as it seemed."

The glow began to fade and we all looked to Mina who looked frantic, "Wait! Don't go. We need to know more!"

Zoë smiled. "You need to find your Queen Serenity. She is in grave danger."

My heart dropped at the mention of Serenity. "Do you know where she is? Does someone have her?" I pleaded as the glowing figure continued to fade away.

"Blood is the key," the spirit said as she disappeared. We all looked to each other and then I noticed the women were all looking at me.

"Queen Serenity," Raye trailed off.

"We have to find her," Lita demanded. "We'll have to get the wolves out searching for her; we'll cover more ground that way."

Mina was shaking her head, "I think I might know where she could be."

**Serenity Whelan:**

I couldn't tell how long I had been chained up, but I knew that it had been at least a handful of days. My mind was plagued with hallucinations which I chalked up to the limited food I was being fed and the chains on my wrists.

 _Silver_ , as I had discerned my first night here. The inside of the cuffs were lined with long spikes that poked into the constant wounds anytime I moved.

So I kept myself still to save up what little energy I had. _It might be the only chance I have of surviving this place_.

I wished Darien was here to help me; so much so that I had imagined his voice several times already. The room I was in was dark without any windows so, at times, it was hard to tell if my eyes were open or shut.

I was so tired. No matter how I tried to sleep on that cold floor, the cuffs would dig into my wrists making it difficult to lull to sleep. When I did sleep, I dreamt of my father. I imagined him standing next to my mother at high school graduation, with his long, silvery hair and happy smile. It was just a dream though, as he never saw me walk for my diploma.

"Have you seen—seen my fa—," I mumbled. "H—his name is Artemis. I—I need t—to find him."

"Who's Artemis?" I thought I heard Darien say as I began to wake up once again. "Serenity?"

I sat up and winced in pain. "Stop it!" I shouted. "Go away." Despite the pain, I brought my hands up to my ears to block the sound but it would be pointless as the voices were in my head. A muffled mention of my name caused me to drop my hands. "D—Darien?" I asked.

"Finally," I could hear him smile. "I've been trying to talk to you for four days now." I tried to sit up fully so that I could look for him. "Don't try to find me; I'm bolted to the opposite wall. I don't want you hurting yourself more."

Tears began to pool in my eyes but I tried desperately to stop it. _They only give me so much water as it is_. "Where are we?"

"My house," he replied, "but obviously we're not down here under my orders. I'm sorry, Serenity."

I wanted to tell him that there was no need for him to apologize but the lack of sleep caused me to black out.

Again, I dreamt of my father, but this time he looked different. There seemed to be a glimmering light around him and he didn't smile.

"Serena," he said. "Serena, I've been trying to talk to you. Child, do you hear me?"

I nodded, "Yes, Papa."

His lips turned upwards into a smile, "It's time, Serena."

"Time for what?"

Another figure appeared before me, one dressed more regally and in a much older style of clothing. His long silver hair was styled back and shone brightly. "Serenity, you must save them. It is time."

Again, I asked, "Time for what? What's going on?"

My father and the mysterious man looked to each other. "Serena, my name is Malachite. I am yours and your father's ancestor. We've come to help you; help you help them."

"Who are we helping?"

"The blood seekers; we have the cure to their plague," my father stated. "It is you who will give it to them."

My vision fogged but then became clear again. "The vampires? Why would we do that?"

"Because they have been cursed and it is up to us to save them," Malachite said. "Our wolf blood is filled with healing properties; it's what restores us so quickly. I was the King six-hundred years ago and gifted a vial of my wolf blood to a maiden I adored. I could not marry her but I wanted to keep her safe in case of danger.

"When a friend came to her in a time of need, she gave up my gift to save this friend. The woman I loved possessed a talent for channeling the elements to use them at will."

I took a deep breath, "She was a witch."

"Precisely," my father said. "But the spell she created with the vial… she manipulated the healing essence of the blood causing it to work indefinitely. It produced a plague on this Earth; one that still exists today."

"Vampires," I clarified.

"Yes," Malachite replied. "It began with a woman named Trista. Since then, the plague has only grown; affecting nearly every continent on the planet. It is time that we put an end to it."

"Why me?" I asked.

They both smiled. My father knelt down to me, "Because, sweetheart, you have our blood running through your veins."

I spoke to myself, "Royal wolf blood is the cure to vampirism."

"Yes," they both said.

I noticed a familiar sound calling for me as my vision went foggy again. As the image of my father and the King faded away I saw them plead for me to stop. My body jolted up and pain coursed through my arms.

"Serenity," Darien whispered loudly. "What did you just say?"

I mumbled to myself and then found the strength to sit up. "What do you mean?"

"Did you just say that your blood was a cure for vampirism?"

I thought for a moment and then remembered. "I think I was having a dream. It was weird though; my father was there and someone who said he used to be the Wolf King six-hundred years ago."

**Darien Rothschild:**

_A cure?_ I didn't think such a thing could exist. _It could explain what happened in the forest, but I feel normal now._ I looked to my hand. "Maybe you had a vision or something; a crossing of the past with your present. Did they say anything else?" I asked.

Serenity was quiet, possibly gathering her thoughts. "What did you say your mother's name was again?"

 _What does that have to—_ , "Trista Rothschild."

I continued to wait for Serenity to respond but instead I heard groaning from down the hallway. _Father_. He was awake again and I wondered how long before his rage would cause the posted vampires to return.

For days I could hear the beatings and smell the blood that came from his aching body. Indistinct conversation took place between blows and I wondered if it were the same person each time.

The cellar door opened and I worried if this time they would end his life. Instead, the walking continued and approached the room Serenity and I were holed up in. _It's not time for Serenity's dinner yet._ They were only feeding her small scraps to keep her alive. For what reason, I did not know.

"Well, little wolf," the familiar voice said in the darkness, "you're looking awfully thin."

I wanted to rip her throat from her body. Every fiber of my being screamed at me to attack but I knew it would be of no use. Without proper nourishment, we were too weak.

"Why are you keeping us here?" Serenity asked.

Trista snickered, "Surely you know what happened in the forest when my son drank from you."

"But I'm fine, Trista," I interjected.

She thought for a moment, "Perhaps it wasn't enough. I don't suppose I gave Andrew too much either."

 _He's still alive_. "Where is he now?"

I could hear a shuffle of skirts and then a rattle of Serenity's chains. "He's preoccupied; your brother and sister too."

Serenity whimpered and then started to cry. "Please, just go away. Leave us alone."

"Oh, come now, little wolf. You don't want to die down here," Trista sounded almost motherly. The chains clanked again and I realized that Trista was torturing Serenity. I recoiled from the sounds of Serenity's screams, tears welling up in my eyes.

It seemed to go on all afternoon and there was nothing I could do to drown the noises out. When Trista finally left, I begged Serenity to say something to me; anything. If it weren't for the chains rattling on the floor, likely from her body shaking in pain, I would have thought she died.

"We'll get through this, Serenity," I whispered, more to myself than anything. "We have to. We have to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify about some of the supporting characters I use, I usually just need someone to fill a small roll or someone with a certain physical description (usually hair or eye color) so I apologize for those that might not like how I use a certain character.
> 
> Also, I grew up watching the English dub of the anime which made Zoisite a woman who was involved with Malachite/Kunzite.


	15. Chapter 15

**Shiloh Volkov:**

My ear turned at the sound, initially wondering if I had actually heard anything at all.

I halted the pack of wolves I had gathered for a night run. It was a good way to develop comradery between so many new faces and, whenever this war was going to get started, I wanted everyone to be as familiar with the area as possible.

There it was again.

Raye had decided to join me tonight and I could only assume it was either in an effort to find Serena or to make sure I didn't go tearing through vampires trying to find her. I'm smart enough to not think I could survive such a lone task but I also knew that I could be quite zealous.

I watched as Raye materialized from the large gathering of wolves. She seemed to almost question why I had stopped when she heard it too. In fact, I think we all heard it. I told the rest of them to stay back while I investigated and after a quick sprint to a cliff I saw an amble-sized mansion in the valley.

Light seemed to glow from every window as if there were a party going on. I knelt down so that I could gain another foot in proximity to the house. And, again, the eerie scream sounded once more.

"Serena," I heard my sister say behind me.

I turned around, "I told everyone to stay back."

Raye ignored me and walked to the edge of the cliff. "Th—they're torturing her—."

"—with silver," I interrupted. "I told her not to run off with that vampire."

Raye shot me a nasty glare. "You have _no_ idea who is doing that to her. I heard Ami say that more vampires seem to be flocking here. She says the streets are filled with them."

 _Perhaps they came for the tourists attending Carnival?_ "That doesn't prove anything."

"Exactly; you don't know enough to prove anything either way." We watched in silence with the distance screams of our Queen. Before the fighting even began those _leeches_ already held the biggest trump card and there didn't seem to be anything we could do about it. "Without Serena, I'm not sure that we can actually win this anymore, Raye."

Her back had been turned to me for the last several minutes, but as those words came out of my mouth I watched as she stood up on all fours. Her form was incredibly stilled and I wondered when she would say what was on her mind.

Instead, she moved passed me and slowly headed for the pack. I followed.

"Raye, where are you going?"

"I think the better question is why are you following me? You've obviously given up."

"That's not true," _wasn't it though?_ "Raye, despite her lack of expert training, she is still the only surviving member of the royal line. She was the strongest of all of us and they captured her."

"And you have _no_ idea how many vampires were used to get her. Just go home, Shiloh. We don't need anyone who doesn't believe in our cause." I lunged in front of her, bearing down and snarling. "Be careful, Shiloh, someone might confuse you with someone who can actually hold their own."

In a fit of rage, I sprung forward and attacked. My right paw swiped at her shoulder but she was quick to move towards the attack. Turning back to face her, Raye was now crouched down and growling. Through her teeth she seethed, "What the hell are you doing?"

Without responding, I leapt into the air but was surprised when I saw her follow suit. It instantly reminded me of when Serena and I were in the same position not long ago, so, without intending to, I immediately transformed back.

My back crashed to the ground and Raye towered over me with a paw digging into the side of my throat. "St—stop it, Raye," I warned. This was a technique we had learned in martial arts as children. It was called a blood choke and, if executed properly, you could cause unconsciousness in 20 or 30 seconds, death in a matter of minutes. She leaned forward and moved her other paw to my remaining carotid artery.

"Only if you will shut up and listen to me, you asshole."

I blinked quickly and nodded as best I could. Raye released me and I sprang up in a fit of coughing.

"Good. Now, I'm only going to tell you this one more time. Serena is our Queen, the head of our royal line that _our_ family is sworn to protect. She may not be trained but she is probably the best fighter I've ever heard of and definitely have seen.

"Yes, she was captured, but the same could have happened to any one of us if we were alone. You need to get your act together because you seem to think you're in charge of this brigade."

My eyes moved up to connect with her, but before I could respond she clarified.

"I am in charge."

**Darien Rothschild:**

I couldn't stand it any longer.

That's what I had repeatedly told myself for the last two weeks as I heard Serenity tortured each and every day. Nothing was ever asked of her, there were no promises that it would all stop if she'd just—

Yesterday she didn't make a sound. When Trista could no longer get a response for her she had snapped her fingers and the three vampires than had been guarding us appeared. Trista talked with them, asking what else could be done to illicit a response from the _little wolf_.

I attempted, once again, to break free from my chains, yelling profanities and spitting in ire.

It did nothing to react to her, except that I had caught her attention.

So today she stood in front of me with a leather-bound wrap in her hands and a sinister grin. I watched as she walked to the table just two meters from me and carefully undid the leather ties. The light, that she had begun to turn on during her daily ritual, caused the metal instruments inside to gleam. A lump in my throat made it hard to keep myself still but I tried. _I won't give her the satisfaction of seeing me in fear_.

But then it dawned on me. _She's only doing this because Serenity stopped crying._

Trista picked up one of the tools and walked over to me. "That little wolf has had plenty of my attention so I suppose it's time to focus on you, my dear boy." I wouldn't look her way so she grasped my chin to face her. If this was the only way I could save Serenity pain, then I knew I would respond however Trista wanted me to and for however long. "There's no weakness I can exploit with you, without your death, but… it will be fun seeing you run dry."

My heart fell when I heard Serenity had begun to cry again. _No, don't cry. Don't make her change her mind._

My eyes flicked back to Trista who wore an amused smile. "There's a good, little wolf. So all I needed to do was to take it out on your lover." She trailed the end of the sharp blade from under my left pec to my waist and I winced from the feeling. Turning her attention to me, "I wonder what she'd do if I were to—."

The small tool was replaced by a butcher knife that she had hidden in her other had. When I felt it tear into my gut I screamed out in pain, blocking out the cries Serenity made in response. She pulled the weapon back to her side and I slumped against the wall, watching the blood flow from my body.

"Trista, please," I begged. "What do you want with us?"

"Why, my dear son," she ran her fingers along the side of my face before thrusting the weapon into my side, "I have no plans to give either of you up."

Through the tears and the screams, it was easy to keep up the charade because it was no charade at all. There was no emotion in the woman before me and therefore there was no line that she would not cross; no form of pain she would avoid.

I knew that the heart in my chest was frozen and lifeless, but I was now convinced that Trista was devoid of one.

**Serenity Whelan:**

"Darien," my voice croaked from lack of use. "Darien? Are—are you there?" It had been weeks since I had been able to carry a conversation with him, even in our minds. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't grasp onto that connection that I used to find annoying.

I heard a muffled groan and the all-too-familiar sound of chains grinding against the walls.

"Darien," I paused, trying to squelch the tears. _This isn't about you_. "I'm sorry." There was a looming silence as I heard the sound of… bones breaking? I didn't know what to make of it until I heard another metal clank and then a repeat of the two sounds. "Wh—what are you doing?"

I waited with short breaths as I heard small whimpers and the rustle of fabric. I peered around the corner where the wall that divided us ended and gasped when I saw the end of his elbow. _How did he—?_

"Serenity," he moaned. I tried to erase the horror that I knew was written on my face as I saw the blood and cuts littering his body. He made it another few feet before his body gave out from exhaustion.

Trista had been unrelenting in her cruelty over the past three days. My heart ached at the sight and even more so when I knew we were still too far separated to embrace. I inched myself as forward as the chains would allow and reached out my foot, as it was all I could do.

Darien grasped it with a shaky and mangled hand. I heard him exhale with relief.

"Serenity," he said again. "I—I'm going to get you out of here."

I could no longer stop the tears that fell from my eyes. "How, Darien? How will we ever make it ou—."

We both held our breath at the sound of talking. It seemed to go on for several minutes and then we heard the door to the cellar shut. Just when we thought the coast was clear, footsteps began down the hall. Darien's eyes shot up to me and his eyes looked worried. He mouthed something to me, something I couldn't discern, and squeezed his grip on my foot.

"Well, well then," the unfamiliar voice said. I looked up to see a slender woman with a tousled bob. "You both look like shit."

My jaw dropped at her statement but it was Darien who responded. "You—You're that wolf. H—how did you get in here?"

The woman scoffed, "I'm not a werewolf; I'm a vampire." I automatically scooted back but Darien's hand on my foot kept me from moving more than an inch. The woman knelt down and examined Darien's hands. "What, did you break this yourself? I guess you'll need this to heal then." She pulled a clear bag of something red from her bag.

"Is that blood?" I asked before fully thinking. _Of course it is_. The woman pulled on a tube and held the bag to Darien's lips as he began gulping it down. "Who are you?"

The vampire smirked, "My name is Ami Mizuno. I'm a friend of Raye Volkov." Her eyes returned to Darien as she noticed him losing blood out of the side of his mouth. "What are you doing? You act like you've never—oh." There was a sudden look of disdain that appeared on her face. "I was under the impression that you were different. They talked so highly of you, but yet you're a people-eater."

My eyes bounced between the two of them.

"I—I've never thought of use—using hospital blood bags before," Darien replied. I looked to the bag again and saw the label read: A+ for use at Hospital Copa D'Or. Darien started to sit up and snapped his hands back into their original shape before grabbing the bag again.

I watched, slightly horrified, as he devoured the contents. It reminded me of the day we had gone on a walk and he attacked me. Stopping his actions, his eyes met mine.

"This is nothing like that." I blinked once, twice. "I'm getting my strength back and I can hear you now."

I gulped and remembered that Ami Mizuno was right next to us. "Wait a minute," she stood up and fanned her hands out, "Are you guys—do you guys have—are you sharing thoughts?"

Darien held my gaze and then answered, "Yes." His eyes moved to hers, "So how did you get down here?" Ami reached into her bag and pulled out a couple high-calorie, protein bars for me.

"Like I said, I'm a friend of Raye Volkov. She sent me here because I'm a vampire. I'm surprised they so easily believed I was here to fight on their side," she looked back to the door of the room. "Now, I was able to convince those girls up there to go on break. They think I've been called down to relieve them but we should hurry. I doubt the rouse will hold long."

Darien, with newfound strength, rose from his place on the ground and I noticed how his wounds were almost closed. I had finished one protein bar when they both moved over to bust open the silver cuffs that confined my wrists.

Although the spikes cut inside me as Darien and Ami worked to take them off, I was elated to no longer have the toxic metal in my skin. They pulled me to my feet and Darien lifted me off the ground as if I weighed nothing, but I saw a slight wince when my elbow accidentally touched his ribs.

We began our escape but there was one final room before the staircase and Darien walked into it. "Father," he breathed. I looked down to see a disheveled man leaning against the base of the wall. "We have to bring him."

"There's no time," Ami said.

"We'll make time," Darien replied.

"No." We all looked to the man as he spoke, "Darien, my boy, I have failed you. I sh—should have never taken your life and cursed you with this one."

An idle thought entered my mind, _but I never would have met Serenity if you hadn't_. If there were time to devote to such things, I definitely would have commented on that.

"Father, don't talk about it like it's the end," Darien lowered me to my feet and his eyes seemed to ask if I would be alright on my own. I didn't know if I would be but I nodded anyways. Darien walked over to his father and broke the chains that held him.

Ami didn't bring more than one blood bag so there was no way to help Darien's father gain his strength back before departing the mansion. Ami and Darien supported him on their shoulders as we made our way up the stairs. We followed Darien's instructions to a nearby first floor window but along the way we saw the three vampires, Honoria, Amara, and Michelle, as I had learned, that had been keeping an eye on us.

Darien ushered us to another hallway where we stepped into a small bedroom. On this side of the house the hill was lower and thus the window went nearly two stories to the ground. I felt an overwhelming urge to transform but managed to resist.

"Ami, you take Serenity and I'll take my father," Darien stated as he examined the window. Just as the one in his bedroom, there was no latch to open it. "I'll have to break it open."

"You will do no such thing, young man." We all turned to see Trista and the three vampires behind her. "I don't know who you are. Why are you helping these traitors?"

Ami held her ground, "I don't care for this war."

"Then why participate at all?" Trista smirked. "It seems you _have_ chosen a side." With a simple half-turn back towards the other vampires, she gave a look that conveyed some kind of message. As they began to close the distance on us, Darien's father leapt out in front of us.

"No! Trista," I was shocked to see him have so much energy, "I will not allow you to hurt my family anymore."

She snickered, "Your family? You wouldn't even be here if it weren't for me, you spineless fool."

Darien moved to join his father but stopped when he saw a hand motion for him to stay where he was. "I loved you, Trista, but you never gave a damn about me. Y—you're obsession with power is—is just—."

"Is just what, Damien? Too much for you?" Trista snapped her fingers, "Honoria, go fetch Jadeite." I watched as the smaller woman, almost a child in stature, exited the room. "It's too bad it took two hundred years to find a real man like Jadeite."

Damien spat, "I've been here all along."

Trista scoffed, "I know." Faster than I thought possible, the two vampires returned to the room and I saw a sinister smile on the new vampire's face. His hair was ragged like a punk rocker and he gave a weird vibe. "Jadeite?" he voice sounded smooth and velvety. It was the new vampire's next actions that explained why.

My eyes widened when I saw the passionate kiss between them. Trista broke from the kiss and looked to us. "I think I've had my fun, Jadeite. Kill them."

In a panic, my body started transforming for protection. I heard several noises but could not see anything beyond the white streams of light. When my eyes could see again, I looked down to see Darien's father at my feet. A piece of wood was stuck in his chest and his eyes were lifeless.

"You bitch!" Darien yelled, but Ami held his arm. I looked to the window and knew that we could make a quick escape if—. Darien looked to me and nodded as he grabbed Ami's waist and followed me.

I charged through the large window and the glass shattered into the air. Even before hitting the grond, something occurred to me. _I'm healing faster_. We tumbled to the grass and looked back up to see the group of vampires clamoring for the window.

"Darien, Ami, get on my back," I ordered them. They didn't question me and followed my command. Using every ounce of strength I now had, I rushed around-side the nearby cliff and into the thick woods.


	16. Chapter 16

**Darien Rothschild:**

"This is the way things are going to be around here," Serenity stated. "No one, I repeat, no one is to harm a hair on Darien Rothschild's or—," she looked around.

"Ami Mizuno," Ami added.

"Or Ami Mizuno's head. Are we clear?" she asked the large gathering of wolves. There had to be at least five-hundred of them and I wondered how many more would show up before the war broke out.

For the last few hundred years, I thought that peace was so attained that I didn't even realize how much their numbers had dwindled. Though there were more wolves out in the world, it was a sad assembly before me. _I remember seeing thousands outside our gates once_.

Serenity looked at me surprised but then addressed the crowd again, "We need to be the first to attack. We cannot wait for whatever the vampires are planning. I will convene with a select few of you and announce the plan tomorrow morning. You are dismissed."

I watched her, amazed at the commanding demeanor she had developed since I first met her. This woman before me now… I knew that what I said back at the mansion had been in a moment of need but seeing her now, I knew it was true: I loved Serenity Whelan.

I followed Serenity to a room she had said was hers and noticed a book clutched under her arm. When she opened the door, she looked to me, "Are you coming? We need to talk and I need your advice." I looked around me and wondered when she was going to meet with other wolves about her plans. "They can wait," she added.

Closing the door behind me, I began, "I will share anything and everyth—," my statement was cut off by a passionate kiss. It took me a moment to realize what was going on was really happening. When I reconnected with reality, I started to kiss her back. Her lips moved over mine with ease and I worried about the last time we had kissed, but the urge to bite never came. I cupped the back of her head with my right hand and held her against me.

Serenity deepened the kiss sending me off the edge. I picked her up and rested her legs on my hips.

Her silvery hair felt so smooth dancing on the sides of my face, now that we both had had the chance to clean up. Her scent was a mixture of coconuts, flowers and wolf. For once in my life, I relished the scent of the lycanthrope.

She pulled away, brought a single finger to her bottom lip, and smiled. Then, just as quick, she moved herself down, turned away, and got on her bed to begin looking over the strange book.

"Are we not going to talk about what just happened?" I asked.

Serenity glanced up, "I needed it, you needed it. As much as I would like to, I cannot offer more time to discuss what's going on between us. There's something I need your help with."

Despite my desire to pick up where we had left off, I nodded and sat on the bed with her. It slightly bowed under my weight. I watched as she scanned the pages.

"See, here it mentions my red hair at birth," she pointed. "And here is says that it was to be a sign of the Awakening."

"I don't understand."

"Darien, I had red hair at birth before it turned silver. My entire family is thought to have some undetectable thyroid condition, but silver hair is a wolf thing."

I nodded, "And what is this Awakening?"

She skimmed through the pages again, "I read this while in the bath earlier. There was something—here it is." Serenity turned the book for me to see. "Blood. My family's blood is the cure to vampirism. I know it sounds stupid, but it has to be _royal_ lycanthrope blood."

My thoughts, once again, went back to the day in the woods. "But I wasn't cured. If I had more, would that be it?" I paused with realization, "No, Serenity. There's no way to cure us all. Just curing a few would kill you." I jumped up from the bed and walked away.

When I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder I took a deep breath. "Darien, I've figured it out. In my vision, I was told that it had to be wolf blood. They said that over and over again, even though they had already said that it had to be royal lycan blood." I turned to face her. "So I started thinking, 'why would they say that?' and it hit me: I have to be transformed."

I furrowed my brow, "And your wolf form is so much bigger."

"Exactly. I'll have more blood in me."

I shrugged her arm off of me, "I still don't like it. I don't like the idea of you being drained for my salvation."

Serenity walked to the bed and picked up the book again. "I heal incredibly fast in wolf form, Darien. The lycanthrope are known for quick healing, but the royal line even more so. We could work tonight to gather my blood and have enough for a raid tomorrow morning."

I sighed, "You haven't talked to anyone else about this. Don't you think that they'll find this all too crazy?"

"Everything since I've met you has been crazy."

I ran a hand through my hair, "I guess you'll get your wish then."

"What wish?"

I crooked my head, "You wished that I wasn't a vampire, or did you forget that?" _You don't want to be one either_ , she thought and then grimaced.

"I won't force you to take it. I can't. I will command the lycans to cure as many as they can when we fight, but there's no way that I could ever force you, Darien," she reached her hand up to my face and my breathing stilled. She seemed angelic in that moment. Everything was pure and the love I felt for her, the love I hoped she felt for me, it was there. "After this is all over, I want you to feel free to choose whatever life you wish to have."

**Shiloh Volkov:**

I couldn't believe that _leech_ stood by her side as she lorded over the assembly of lycans.

I knew that Raye wouldn't want me anywhere near the meeting that Serenity had mentioned, so I now had to sneak into the library to hide. It wouldn't be for another hour, but it was the only way to hear what she had to say.

The hour went by slowly and the exhaustion of the past several days started to wear on me. I jolted when I heard the doors open.

"Raye, I think us and roughly five other wolves should suffice. They should not all be from the same region or class of families, I don't believe in that stuff," Serena paused, "And don't have them all be elderly. I want a mix of faces and backgrounds. Can you do that?"

I heard Raye concur Serena's request and the doors closed again. When I heard whispering, I held my breath.

"Darien, we can't do this now," she said softly. Darien Rothschild, I assumed, groaned.

"I cannot keep holding you at a distance. I need you," I heard him say as the sound of kissing echoed the room. My stomach turned and I almost jumped out to protect Serena, but then she said:

"I know. I want to be with you too, but this is not the time. We have a war going on here and I need as much focus as I can garner," Serena sighed. "If all goes well, we'll have our time. We'll get there. I promise."

There was a knock at the door. I heard it open again as several people filed in.

"Thank you all for coming," Serena began. "I have done some research and I have been given guidance. I know that I have not been a part of this world for long nor do I hold the familiarity in these issues as many of you do.

"I was visited, in a vision, by my father and of a lycanthrope king from long ago."

"What king?" I heard one of the guest wolves asked.

"Malachite. He said he was the king from hundreds of years ago," Serena answered. I knew about him from some of the writings I had studied; writings I knew Serena had not yet had time to pour into.

Raye cleared her throat, "What did they tell you?"

"They told me that wolf blood, specifically my wolf blood, is the cure to vampirism. Vampires were created from an unnatural tampering of royal lycan blood so it is pure lycan blood that must reverse it."

"How can you know this?" one of the older wolves demanded.

Mina jumped in, "My ancestor was the one who created the wolves. She created Trista, their leader, and several others. She knew that they would figure out how to make fledglings and that the world would be dominated by the creature she manifested.

"This is why the vampires have a prophecy. They think it is for more power to obtain, but it is actually their undoing," she swallowed. I peered around the bookcase for a visual. "Darien Rothschild was believed to be the destined king that would harness this power. The power he holds is his association with Serenity Whelan; the cure."

The wolves at the table murmured and arguments started rising. "Why is it that we wolves always have to sacrifice for those _leeches_?" another old wolf asked. She was small but she was mighty. "I should be a grandmother to dozens but over half of my family has been picked off by the _leeches_."

I nodded along, agreeing with her.

"But if we do not cure them, they will continue to deplete our lines and destroy our way of life," another reasoned.

The woman stood up, "You seem to be forgetting that we can _kill_ them."

More arguments started and I watched as Serena looked up longingly at Darien Rothschild. My stomach turned again at the sight.

"Listen!" Mina shouted. "My ancestor had a vision of what would come to pass. Darien is the carrier and Serenity is the giver. My research indicates that one drop of pure, royal lycan blood is all it takes to cure a vampire.

"They have been _cursed_. Don't you realize that? Most of them did not make the decision to become what they are. They need our help. Some of them will deny it and that it fine. We will either force it upon them or kill them in battle."

There was a long pause before their friend Lita spoke up, "How does it cure them? I mean, some of them are hundreds of years old. Will they not die?"

My eyes filtered over to Serena and Darien again. They both looked shocked at that question. _I hope that leech dies from taking the cure_. I knew that Serena and I still needed to get to know each other but there was no way I could do that with Darien Rothschild around.

"I—I don't know," Mina replied. "I am too weak to contact my ancestor again," she looked to Serena, "and you wish to attack at dawn."

Serena gulped, "Well, if there is a good reason for us to postpone, I mean, we still need to work to prepare the cures."

_Why is she trying to delay this? Who cares if they all die?_

"I think that is a fine decision," my sister added. My short fused was sparked.

"Are you kidding me?" I burst out from my hiding place. "They're _evil_. I say we kill them all, starting with _him_." I lunged towards Darien Rothschild but was met with a blinding light and a sudden crack of my head against a bookcase.

Serena's bright blue eyes burned holes into mine as her silver fur stood up on her nape. "Shiloh, I want you gone. You disobeyed my orders and are, forth ward, banished from my rule."

Her paw was pinning me up against the bookcase and I struggled to breathe. She released me and I crashed to the ground. "Y—you can't do th—that," my chest heaved with heavy breaths.

"I can, you just thought you would somehow be immune," she growled. I looked to Raye who looked momentarily angry and then solemn before bowing her head. No one else would make eye contact with me; none except Darien Rothschild.

 _You._ I wanted to rip his head from his body. This was all his fault. Everything was.

I was shoved out of the library and given the guard of two wolves as I packed my belongings.

My parents appeared at my door as I threw my possessions in a bag. My mother was crying and my father looked furious; at me, I didn't know.

"She can't do this," my father yelled. "Who does she think she is?"

My mother wiped her teas, "Kakeru, she's our queen. As much as I hate to admit it, she was right to banish him."

We both snapped our necks to her. "How could you say that? Shiloh is our _son_."

"Forget it, Father," I hissed. "I will be out of here soon and there's no changing it."

"Where will you go?" my mother asked. I knew she cared for me. I knew that she was only following the command of our queen. And yet, the way I responded was still with anger and rage.

"Why would I tell _you_?"

I zipped my bag and pushed pass my parents on my way out of the house; my parents' house technically, but it was now the headquarters for all the lycans. _I suppose word travels fast_ , I thought as I saw the whispering and weird glances as I walked by. I made it to the road and realized that without a car, there wasn't much I could do.

"Where am I supposed to go now?" I sighed.

A thought entered my mind; one that I felt a mix of joy and shame in thinking. _That would be a way to win Serena, so long as she never knows_.

**Serenity Whelan:**

I couldn't believe that Shiloh had tried to attack Darien.

But then it made sense. Shiloh had this weird idea that we were destined for each other. I would be a fool to laugh in the face of destiny, as with everything I had been reading in The Awakening, but there was nothing that tied me to either Shiloh or Darien.

_Well, that's not true._

I felt connected to Darien. And I now knew that what he had tried to say at the mansion was that he loved me. Our minds weren't always connected, but I did hear him earlier this evening. It's why I needed to kiss him, though I knew it wasn't the time to talk with him on the subject.

I couldn't be brought from my focus. The survival of my people, people I indeed had just met, was my responsibility. Allowing myself to become distracted with Darien Rothschild would be a death sentence and there was only one reason why:

_I love him._

Drawing in a breath, I looked out my window at the dense forest.

_Focus. You need to focus, Serena._

Gathering my bedding materials, I headed down the hall to where Ami Mizuno had set up a small blood donor area. Apparently she had been a doctor a couple decades ago and still practiced occasionally. I transformed and laid down on the makeshift bed I had prepared as she shaved some of my fur near a vein.

"I can't believe you're doing this," she stated. I looked to her confused. _If she doesn't believe in this then why is she here?_ "Don't get me wrong, it's admiral taking control of a group that you've only just met, but this idea of a cure is a little crazy."

"Am I supposed to infer that you don't wish to be cured yourself?"

Ami paused before inserting the needle and looked to me. "I've never thought it would be feasible to dream of such things, but I've always wanted to lead a normal life. This," she gestured to herself, "is not how I imagined myself looking at my age, though I guess I shouldn't even be alive right now."

I winced as the needle pierced through my skin, "How old are you?"

"One-hundred thirty-seven."

"So you want to take the cure?" I asked. Ami didn't respond right away and she busied herself with prepping blood bags and a bunch of small vials. When I had about fallen asleep she spoke up.

"Not yet, but someday. I'm used to this lifestyle now and I doubt I could switch back so quickly. Plus, though I'm not a romantic, I would like to look for someone I could spend a normal lifetime with before committing to a life with death." Ami sat down on a nearby stool and looked up to the ceiling, "Given that I could never fully accept what I had become, I could never have condemned it to another; thus I have been alone for a long time."

"Raye tells me that you spend a lot of time studying; that you have several degrees and two doctorates."

Ami smiled, "How else would I spend my time?" She stood up and walked over to change out the bags. "Wow, if you keep up at this rate… we should call you the Blood Queen. I think we should be able to get five to six pints an hour. If we do this until sunrise then we should have anywhere between 35 and 42 pints."

"How many cures is that?"

"Well, you said you think only a drop is necessary, but I can't imagine it will be easy to force it on hundreds of vampires during a battle so palm-sized vials should work. Luckily, I have access to the university's science labs."

I rested my head down again, "So how many cures do you figure we'll get from that?"

"Somewhere around three or four thousand."


	17. Chapter 17

**Serenity Whelan:**

I woke up around dawn and looked over to see Ami passed out with her phone in hand. I looked down to my arm and saw that she had found a way to hook up two bags to the line, but they were already full. _I guess she fell asleep between shifts_.

There was a loud crash not far from the room we were in and Ami shot up from her seat. For whatever reason, I transformed back to myself and pulled the needle from my arm. The door busted open and I saw the three vampires that had held me captive while at the mansion.

"And both of them," Jadeite said from the doorway, pointing to us.

 _Ow_ , I thought as I slowly blinked my eyes open. Sitting up, I noticed that I was now lying in the middle of the main area of Darien's former home and to my right I saw Ami and several other wolves. Though Ami was standing without any restraints, the wolves all looked to have a silver cuff latched on them. _Like the ones I was held with when I was here._

"Nice of you to finally join us," Trista's voice bellowed off the walls.

I stood up and took note of the number of vampires around me when I realized I couldn't remember how I got here. Trista stepped forward and Jadeite followed her.

"Let's cut to the chase; I know you're making a horde of cures and I want them destroyed."

I looked to the others standing near me but none of them made eye contact. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Trista smiled evilly, "Don't try to lie to me. I'm not allowed to kill you, but your friends here have no such protection."

"What do you me—," before I could ask my question, I saw a shorter vampire take Ami by the neck.

"Honoria, kill the first hostage," Trista ordered.

"Serena, don't tell them. Don't giv—."

My eyes widened in horror as the vampire named Honoria shouted that Ami was a traitor and ripped her head from her shoulders. My legs gave out from under me and my knees crashed to the ground. Ami's head rolled a foot away from her body and tears blurred my vision. Every time I wiped them they stayed just as blurry.

"Do I have your attention?" Trista laughed.

I prepared myself to charge her when I heard a 'tcch' come from Honoria's mouth. Looking back to my right, avoiding looking to the ground where Ami's body lay, I saw Honoria holding one of the wolves by their neck. Two more vampires walked up and grabbed two more of the wolves.

"You don't seriously think you have the upper hand, do you?" Trista smirked. I spat in her direction and cringed when I heard a snap. The teal-haired vampire smiled as another body fell to the floor. I wanted to run to them, to save them somehow, but I knew now that moving was a rule I could not break. "You're not as astute as Darien had me believing. Now, where are the cures?" I stood still as the situation I was finally sinking in. "I don't have all day. I'm going to continue executing your friends left and right if you don't turn them over."

"I thought you had eternity," I retorted. The words had flown out of my mouth before I could stop them. I turned to the wolves again and watched as the tall vampire killed another one. There were now seven of them left. "Please! Please, stop!"

"Then give me the cures!" she shouted.

A flash of Ami's last words strengthened me. _There has to be a way out of this. She wouldn't have wanted me to give up so easily._ I sighed and wrapped my arms around myself. _But I cannot condemn anyone else to their death._

But, truthfully, that's what it means to be a queen and a ruler. It's not glamorous parties and dresses, and it's not getting your way all the time; it's being tasked with heavy decisions with dynamic outcomes. Lives will always be lost, but a right decision could raise up the number of lives saved.

"I won't tell you."

Trista looked taken aback. Perhaps she thought that she finally had me where she wanted me. "But what about your friends?" She gestured gently with her left hand and another body snapped and fell to the floor. "What kind of queen would you be if you condemned them to their deaths here and now?"

I stood my ground and balled up my fists. _Maybe if I try to attack those three vampires the wolves can get out of here. But I'll still have to remove their restraints._

"You're a useless queen. You don't care that you're sending your people to die."

I ignored her comment and stormed the group in a blur of white light, watching as the vampires scattered. I knew that in their wolf form they would heal quickly, so I didn't bother worrying about hurting them too much as I worked on breaking them out of the silver cuffs.

"Com'on!" I called to them as I lead us out of the mansion. Leaping to the door, I broke it down and dashed down the hill with only the moon lighting our way. As I would later find out, only three of them made it.

At the base of the hill, I found Darien and my new friends along with hundreds of werewolves.

"Serena!" Darien called to me. I desired to be in his embrace but I knew that in my form it would be too difficult.

"They killed Ami," I announced. "And several wolves."

Raye appeared from the crowd and asked in the smallest voice, "What?" Her eyes started to well up as her body began to shake, "How—why—?"

"They wanted the cures destroyed and killed her to show me that they wouldn't take no for an answer. Before she died she told me not to give in to them." Darien rested his hand on my shoulder and lifted up a large necklace of sorts.

"And so we won't. We'll cure as many as we can; just like she wanted," Darien put the necklace over my head and caught the edge on one of my large ears. "Lita made these for everyone. It'll allow you to carry some cures with you while being a werewolf." I gave him a look and he answered before I could ask it out loud, "She's staying at the hideout with Mina. They're preparing for injuries of those cured." I nodded after the necklace was in place.

With three paws still on the ground, I reached up to feel the six cures dangling at the edge of my mane. I looked to Raye who nodded before transforming. More wolves starting changing throughout the crowd so I jumped up on a nearby boulder for their attention.

"This is the battle we've been planning for; something that's been in motion longer than any of us have been alive," my eyes shifted to Darien who shrugged but I didn't bother correcting myself. "Work in pairs or even groups; change who you can but do not keep from killing if it means your death. Only a drop of the cure is necessary to change them back though we do not know how long it takes to work."

I dropped my head briefly and looked back up fiercely, "If we are to neutralize the vampire threat then this is the time to muster all of our efforts. We _can_ do this. And I look forward to the moment we are all free from their reign of terror."

A piercing scream from the mansion had us all turning our heads. Trista was pointing down at us and calling for her army of vampires to attack us. The gleam of objects in their hands told me that they were all carrying silver. _This is it_.

I took one final look at Darien and felt his longing. _I need you. Please don't die on me_ , he thought. My head dipped as I sent him my own message: _And I need you. We'll see each other on the other side of this day._

I leapt from the boulder and lead the mass of wolves to the gang of vampires. They were running and we were galloping. The space between our armies narrowed as we collided in a fury of animal and beast. I smashed one to the ground and leaned over their form until we were face to face. Reaching up to my necklace, I pulled a vial from the string and broke the glass in their mouth. _They'll heal. There's no other way to efficiently change them._

The sounds of the battlefield were deafening. I wanted to look for Darien to make sure he was okay but I couldn't afford the distraction. _I'm alright, Serenity_ , he thought. I smiled to myself as I pulled a vampire off the back of another wolf. As I held them down, the other wolf forced a cure down their throat.

A few vampires surrounded us and I tried to fight them off. The wolf that I had helped yelped in pain as a silver dagger was plunged into their chest. I slashed my claws over the face of the attacker but was caught off guard.

They had me pinned. I was held down by half a dozen vampires as one stood triumphantly over me with a silver dagger in one hand and a silver flail in their other. I winced in pain as they sliced open a section of my abdomen and shoved the spiked ball inside of the wound. The vampires released me and returned to the battle.

I couldn't move. I was in too much pain from the silver contact to even remove the object of my agony. I laid there, probably seeming lifeless, as the battle waged on. Thoughts of Darien and then home flew through my mind as I tried to accept that I might not live to see either of them again. Bodies fell beside me; lycanthrope and vampire alike, as the war continued.

 _Where are you_ , I heard a voice say. It was almost a whisper as I began to lose consciousness. _Serenity_ , it called out. _Wait, that means it has to be—_ , I was cut short in my thinking as I felt something lift my head from the ground. When I opened my eyes I saw Darien kneeling beside me.

"No," he whispered painfully. I tried to tell him where I was wounded but he found it right away. Perhaps because I should have healed from a normal wound by now, he figured that there must have been something different about this cut. "I'm sorry, there's no way to make this easier," he stated before thrusting his hand inside to find the weapon the vampires had placed there.

I felt the silver flail scrap against my insides as he pulled it out. It took everything in me to not dig my claws into Darien's form. "There," he said as he hid the weapon under a dead vampire. The sky was darkened with smoke from surrounding fires that had broken out. I noticed that I had immediately started to heal and looked up to Darien.

"Thank you," I whispered as I stood up on all fours.

Darien leaned in, "Over half of them are either dead or in the process of being cured. We've lost about a fifth of the wolves." I nodded in understanding as Darien went up the hill where the battle had progressed. "I love you," he shouted.

I smiled as my wound finished healing and dashed up the hill to rejoin the fight.

The battle persisted for another hour and I looked up to the mansion to see Trista watching from a balcony. Rage filled her eyes as she witnessed her forces being depleted. We had lost a great many so far, but it was nothing compared to her losses. And the more we towered her numbers, the easier it became to cure the vampires instead of killing them.

Some vampires had even started surrendering and begged to be handed the cure, which caught some off guard. A couple fights broke out among our own ranks who still wanted them to die instead of being cured but they were resolved quickly.

Trista disappeared from the balcony and Darien appeared in front of me. "Serenity," he called, gesturing for me to join him in a race to the mansion. As I was about to run up the hill I heard my name again. I turned and saw the familiar stature and black fur of Shiloh.

"What are you doing here? Where did you come from?" I asked him.

"This fight is over, Serena. We have to get out of here," he commanded.

I looked back to Darien and couldn't read his expression. Turning to Shiloh again I straightened my stance, "This _isn't_ over, Shiloh. You can either help us finish this or leave." I followed Darien up the hill to the mansion, leaving Shiloh at the base.

The moon was no longer visible as the black and grey smoke filled the lower atmosphere. It wasn't the easiest to breathe in, which would be a disadvantage to our ranks. I witnessed a couple wolves coughing hysterically and being taken over by small groups of vampires.

Darien and I ran passed the broken down front door and saw Trista at the top of the stairs. _I guess she knew we'd be coming for her_.

"You think you've won," she pursed her lips.

Darien stepped forward, "We've not won yet, but you're a fool to think that you stand a chance."

We rushed the stairs and Trista ran down the length of the long railing and stopped before she entered the nearby hallway. "I don't understand this need to become weak and pathetic, Darien," she said as she placed a hand on her hip.

"I think it's sad and pathetic that you think you need to be an evil creature to have fulfillment in life." Darien looked to me, "Having the chance to fall in love and have a family with someone… I never would have given that up if given the choice."

Trista gritted her teeth, "You know nothing of the pain to try and have a family only to have that little bundle of joy ripped from you."

My heart pained at her words. I had heard that Trista had lost a child before she turned to her friend for help; help that would plague the world for hundreds of years to this day.

But despite the reason making sense, it was no excuse.

"And how many families have you destroyed over the centuries? You think you're justified because you lost your child?"

"I do not seek justification," she replied. "I am above your reproach."

Darien pulled a vial from his pocket, "We'll see about that." He lunged forward to force the cure on her, but she stepped to the side at the last second and left her foot out, tripping Darien and causing him to fall over the railing. His hands gripped the banister tightly as he tried to pull himself up.

I rushed to his aid but did not notice the silver in her hand. Her dagger pierced my shoulder and I collapsed to the ground. Darien's eyes widened and I tried to convey that I was fine even though I wasn't. I quickly realized that the look in his eyes wasn't from seeing me hurt but from his slipping hand. "Se—," was all he could get out before he disappeared from view. A loud thud sounded on the floor below.

"Darien!" I shouted and Trista snickered.

"You know, I guess I'm glad for the affections people hold for you. Your plan would have had a much better chance against me if it weren't for the insider information I was blessed with, just like when Fiore told me it was time to get rid of Thomas."

I winced as I attempted to stand to all fours, but opted for dragging myself away from her. "Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, couldn't you have guessed? Your friend Shiloh Volkov was _very_ helpful."

My breathing hitched, "Your promise to not harm me."

Trista smiled, "But I see that he has left without you so I suppose that our contract is off." She took a step towards me but paused. "Good, you're here." I looked over and saw Andrew, and Darien's sister.

"It's over, Trista," Andrew stated.

Trista tossed her head back in laughter, "Oh, Beryl, and to think that you could have actually chosen someone somewhat worthy of your affections, but it looks like he's only another weak fool like your brother."

"Don't you dare talk about them like that!" Beryl shouted. "And you killed Thomas!" I paused my effort to remove the dagger and looked to Andrew who looked visibly pained, but without any obvious injuries. "It's time for you to give it up. Everyone is dead or becoming human again; how many more of us need to die for you to get it? It's over!"

"It's never over, sweetie," Trista smiled as a figure appeared behind her.

"It's over now," he stated as he knocked her head against the nearby wall. Andrew pulled the dagger from my shoulder. "Serenity!" the man called for me and I shakily moved to them, noticing from the corner of my eye Darien's stilled form on the lower level below. I approached the man, whom I now recognized from the painting as Darien's younger brother, and he reached for my left arm.

Hesitantly I obliged and he brought it to his mouth. He bit down into my flesh and only brought enough blood into his mouth to get it flowing. Bringing it to Trista's mouth, he started to wobble.

"Fiore!" Beryl cried. Fiore crashed to the ground near his mother. Beryl knelt beside him and lifted his head onto her lap. "What's wrong with him?" she asked.

Andrew walked over to her, "He knew that curing Trista would cure himself. Serena says it would only take a drop to turn a vampire back."

I heard Darien groan so I bolted back the way we had come up. As I descended the steps, my body transformed back. "Darien!" I shouted, sliding across the final two yards of the floor. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and he only moved to snap his neck back into place.

"Hey, you," he whispered to me as he joined the embrace. For a few minutes, I was able to forget where we were. "What happened?"

"Your brother fed my blood to your mother. They're both transforming."

Darien held me at arm's length and I gestured to the wound on my arm still healing. I had transformed before it fully closed so it would take longer it to close up. "I want to be cured," he said determined.

"Are you sure? You don't have to dec—."

"I don't want to die a vampire. I'd rather have a day as a human than a thousand more as a vampire." He grasped my hands in his and his eyes gleamed. _Is he crying?_ "And I rather have a day with you than a thousand without you."

"Darien," I whispered.

"How pathetic," we heard Trista mutter. We looked up to the railing and saw her hunched over trying to pull herself up. "You've always been weak and now you've made me weak too." She looked to have gained some strength back. Andrew and Beryl stood nearby.

"You will now have the chance to redeem yourself. It could take a lifetime, but it's a lifetime we were willing to give you," Darien answered. Trista glared at him as she reached to the wall and lifted a leg to the railing.

"What is she—," I began to ask as Trista pulled up onto the banister fully. "Oh, no," I whispered.

"Trista!" Darien called. Andrew and Beryl rushed to her but she held up a hand.

"Don't step a foot closer to me," she warned. Trista turned back to us, " _You_ have _ruined_ me. Jadeite will never love me like this." I didn't bother telling her that Jadeite's body was rotting outside on the battlefield; it wouldn't help us keep her from making a permanent mistake.

Darien grabbed my hand, "Please don't do this. There's so much to live for in this world." He squeezed my hand, "Love, new chances, a normal progression of life…," he trailed off.

"And we will help you through it all," I added.

"I don't _want_ your help. I told Zoë that if she couldn't give me the life I needed I would be forced to end it. I see that I now have no choice," she said as lifted her right foot from the railing and fell forward. I clung to Darien and clenched when I heard the loud thud. Darien fell to his knees and his hands slid over my curves as I kept my stance.

"Why—why did she do that?" I asked to no one in particular.

Darien reached out and almost touched the blood that was pooling near her broken skull. "Damn it!" he shouted in anger. "Why the fuck did she do that?" I started to stretch my arms to him but stopped, realizing this was something he needed to deal with on his own. Darien stood up and ran his hands through his hair. It looked like he was going to pull the strands out. "I never loved her. She wasn't a compassionate woman and I won't make up lies in my mind to feel guilt over her loss, but—but she didn't have to kill herself. She was alive just a moment ago and now—now she's gone."

I wondered on if Darien's perception of mortality had changed over the long course of his life. I looked to Trista's mangled form and felt grief. _Perhaps there was a better way to deal with her transformation, but she was ruthless._ There wasn't much we could have done but I honestly didn't think she would have ended her own life.

For those that had gathered for this war of sorts, only Darien, Andrew, and Beryl were left as vampires.

"Darien, if you don't want to take the cure—," I assumed.

"No," he said with finality. "I'm more committed to this than even before. I want to spend a lifetime with you." _I don't want to die alone like her_ , he thought. I allowed him his privacy and pretended to not hear it. Darien flinched in pain and I realized that he was more injured from his fall than he had let on.

"I can heal you," I stated.

"We don't know what my injuries as a vampire will do to me as a human. I doubt I'll be cured _and_ healed," he replied.

I shook my head, "No, I can heal you and then cure you."

On instinct, he wrapped his arms around me and I realized how comforting it was to have him against my body. _I guess he might feel a bit different once he's human_ , I thought. Darien pulled from me and locked eyes.

"If you'll still have me," he grinned.

"Of course," I replied as he brought my arm to his lips. _He'll never need to do this again_ , I thought with near remorse. His teeth pierced my human skin and I threw my head back. _Wow, I didn't think him biting me would turn me on so much_. Without removing his mouth, he looked up at me. The heated look in his eyes made me feel warm as the blood loss I was experiencing was starting to make me feel cold.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shiloh's voice bellowed from the doorway. A light enveloped him as he transformed. Though I felt a little lightheaded from the blood loss, I pushed Darien from me and a white light shone around me. "You should be with _me_!"

"How thick are you? She doesn't love you!" Darien shouted.

Shiloh lunged for Darien and knocked him to the ground. I leapt towards them and crashed against Shiloh's large form. We rolled a few yards away from Darien and he seemed hesitant to actually harm me.

I held no such reservations.

I clawed and bit at him, working hard to inflict wounds on his body. Shiloh would heal but not nearly as fast I could. "Why are you attacking me?" he managed to ask.

"You are _evil_. You sided with Trista and caused the death of countless wolves."

"Them going to war caused their deaths. Do not blame me for them following their cause."

I growled, "We would have had the element of surprise. And you caused the murder of Ami Mizuno."

Shiloh's eyes narrowed, "You expect me to care about that _leech_?" I swiped my right paw across his face and he pulled back off of me. His left eye was now closed as my claws had severely injured him. "That's it!" he shouted as he jumped up to his hind legs. I instinctively repeated the move but Darien skidded under me and reached up.

Shiloh froze his actions and we both looked down to Darien's wrist as his hand was buried inside of Shiloh's chest. Darien's turned his wrist to the side and Shiloh's eyes widened for a moment before closing. When Darien pulled his hand back out, Shiloh's large werewolf-sized heart came with it.

Time seemed to slow down as we watched Shiloh's body fall to the ground and Darien dropped his heart next to it. I transformed back as I knelt down. Tears sprung to my eyes as Darien wrapped his arms around me.

"Why didn't he understand?" I asked. Darien just held on tighter. "I told him I didn't love him. I told him what we needed to do to win this fight." I began to sob, "B—but He w—wouldn't listen."

"I know. Neither of them would listen, but at least we tried."

We stayed there in the mansion filled with death for longer than I would have liked, but I didn't think I could function if Darien let go of me. I felt like his embrace was holding the shattered pieces with which I was now built. It was only when someone cleared their throat that we looked up.

Andrew, Beryl, and Fiore stood there waiting for us. Fiore looked to have more color to his skin and his facial features weren't as exaggerated and chiseled.

"We're ready," Andrew stated, holding Beryl's hand up to his lips. She smiled and nodded her head. I looked to Darien and heard what was on his mind: _Me too._

I closed my eyes and dipped my head as I transformed once again. As the white light surrounded me I realized how exhausted I was from the long day, and really weeks. Since they knew the process would cause them unconsciousness, they all stayed seated on the floor as I fed each of them a small amount of my blood.

As Darien's eyes became heavy, he tried to speak but the words would not leave his mouth. _I'll always love you_ , he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the suicide in this chapter, I would like to take a moment to address any who are struggling with depression or suicidal thoughts. Please do not harm yourself. Please do seek help from a professional, a trusted friend or family member. If you are struggling, you can get help by calling 1-800-273-8255 (United States) or from various online resources as well as other hotlines.
> 
> Please seek help, and keep seeking help <3


	18. Chapter 18

**Darien Rothschild:**

"Down or gelled back?" Drew asked as he faced the mirror. He ran a comb through his hair to mimic the styles before adding any product to his head. It had been nearly two months since we'd be turned back into humans and he somehow had become more obsessed with his looks since then.

We were basically living in a nearby hotel, where I spent most of my time lately as I was avoiding my problems. Since the mansion was all but destroyed and we had plenty of reserves to dip into, it was a simple solution.

Fiore stood silently in the corner of the room observing us, as he always did.

"I know we don't have our unfair advantage in looks, but you _do_ realize that she loves you either way, right?" I chuckled as I picked up the two small boxes from the end table.

Drew took another look before opting to style his hair back. "Yes, but these photos are going to last a _lifetime_ ," he said before pausing and looking back. "That's still weird to say."

I nodded, "I'm with you. I'm still not used to these." Being a vampire, I had perfect features for hundreds of years, but it turned out that all those years ago I was losing my sight. A day after I was cured by Serenity's blood I found myself bumping into things around her apartment on campus. Turns out, I needed high-prescription glasses to see properly.

The wire frames were uncomfortable on my ears and I had started considering Serenity's suggestion of getting contacts. I smiled at the thought of her and wondered what she was going to look like in her dress.

"Ah, a man in love," Drew smiled through his reflection. "Have you talked to her yet?"

I shook my head, "Not really. I don't know how to bring it up: 'Oh, so we totally had this connection before and even shared thoughts but, uh, now I don't know what you are thinking and I'm scared that this thing is basically over.' Oh, and not to mention that I personally feel _different_."

"How so?" Fiore asked, breaking his silence.

Yes, the urge to kill was gone, and yes, the desire I held for Serenity was refined from bloodlust and raw sexual heat to… well, I wasn't sure.

I shrugged, "Do you guys not feel different?" Drew cocked his head to the side, but then nodded. Fiore dipped his head and then peered out the window. "I mean, my name's not even Darien and being human again it just… everything feels foreign to me. And to top it off, she leaves for America soon. I just don't know what to do."

Drew stifled a laugh, "Trust me, man; just talk to her."

He rested his hand on my shoulder and gestured for us to leave the hotel room. We headed downstairs and out to the reserved dock that had a couple strings of white flowers between the upper posts. There were no chairs and only a couple of the wolves we had befriended along with Lita and Mina.

Raye, who looked much better now that she was smiling again, shushed everyone and we all turned to see Serenity helping to lead Beryl down the long dock. Since it was such a small ceremony, there was only the sound of the ocean waves and some nearby seagulls. I was glad to see Serenity and my sister, for all intents and purposes, getting along so well.

But wow, Serenity looked beautiful. Her simple, light blue dress was gently flowing around her and the sight of her smile made me feel warm. _That's a funny thought_.

I tried to focus on the task at hand, Drew and Beryl getting married, but I couldn't keep from stealing glances around them. When Drew turned to me suddenly, I was glad to be on autopilot as I reached for the boxes in my pocket. I opened the first box for Drew and he pulled out the gold band etched with a thin braid.

"With this ring I thee wed," he stated as he slipped the promise on her left ring finger. Beryl mirrored the actions with a thicker gold band also etched with a twist.

As they kissed, Serenity and I cheered along with the others.

We all headed to a beachside bar that was heavily tiki-themed. The local cuisine and colorful drinks started making their rounds at the large table. After the first round, Serenity excused herself from the outdoor patio and descended the stairs towards the beach. Before I could tell Andrew I was going to follow her, he nodded to me.

After clearing the short walk of trees and then the dunes, I kicked off my shoes to make walking through the sand easier.

"You found me," she said as I strolled up behind her. "There's something I've been needing to talk to you about."

I smiled as I stood next to her, watching the waves toss gently in the distance. "Me too."

Serenity looked to me and asked if I needed to go first, but I recognized her serious tone and allowed her to begin. "I was visited in a dream last week, by my father and the wolf king from long ago."

My eyebrows rose, "What did they have to say?"

"Well," Serenity took a deep breath, "they explained why they connected our thoughts. Apparently the afterlife was _very_ invested in ridding the world of vampires."

"Though that task is still in progress," I added, thinking of how we would have to locate any other vampires that hadn't shown up for the final battle. I'm certain that it wouldn't be _too_ difficult a task, as a couple dozen had already shown up in Rio to willingly take the cure. _I guess no one really wants to live forever_.

There was a sort of peace in knowing that our time on this plane was a gift. It was something that could give humans drive to succeed at whatever they determined to be a good use of that time. Now that I had more than eternity to look forward to, the possibilities were always filling my mind.

She agreed that there might be some vampires not ready to be cured, which would be another hurdle as they could start turning humans as a rapid pace to protect their 'way of life.'

"Well, apparently they knew that you would defect from the vampires and that I would bring the cure to you. Mina's ancestor from hundreds of years ago made sure that we would meet and sent Mina to ensure that we found each other."

I chuckled, "All I'm hearing is that we _weren't_ destined for each other, as I foolishly assumed." I mentally started kicking myself for that comment and wondered how she would react. Serenity stepped closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder, eyes still to the ocean. I struggled to regulate my breathing to keep my body from shaking.

"I don't want to be destined for anyone. I'd rather have a choice in the matter," she finally said. She lifted her head and looked to me. Her beautiful blue eyes were full of emotion, causing me to want to kiss her; but I didn't. "I want to be with you, Darien, but I have to go back home soon. My program is ending."

Serenity had been able to finish up her other classes, aside from the one, and started her second quarter with a much better attendance record. I knew that she would be heading back to the States soon, but being reminding pained me. "I know," was all I could add to the conversation. I didn't want to cry in front of her.

Over the last two months, I had found out that I was nearly blind, a bit of a klutz, and quick to emotion. It's possible that I had literally picked up from the moment my previous life ended and with it came the grief that I had felt then for my family. _I can't lose her too_.

"I know that we don't share thoughts anymore, but they were only created to generate an interest in each other to complete our task. The dreams we shared during that time, that wasn't planned."

"What are you saying?"

She gave me a small smile, "I don't want to speak for you, but I think I'm falling in love with you, Darien Rothschild, or whatever your real name is." I furrowed my brow. "Beryl told me you were all given new names. What did you use to go by?"

"Endymion; my mother heard it from an oral story growing up."

"What about your last name?" she asked.

"Endymion, son of Elis." She threw her head back in laughter. "We didn't have last names back then, unless you were _really_ important, like royalty, and even then they were house names." Serenity snaked her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. We hadn't been close much after the battle, and that was mainly my fault. I needed time to myself. Coming to terms with my life wasn't something I could entertain with another.

But now, now I knew that I needed her in my life. I would do anything to stay with her.

"I want to go with you."

Serenity smiled widely, "I was going to ask you to come with me."

I pulled her closer to me and finally kissed her. It was the first kiss we shared since I was cured by her blood. She parted her lips and I took the invitation with ease. Being able to really feel her warm skin against mine… it felt human; it felt _alive_.

When Serenity ended the kiss, she rested her head on my chest. I loved having her in my arms and feeling each strand of her beautifully white-blonde hair on my face.

"I'll need a new last name. I can't stand the idea of having to be a Rothschild for another fifty years."

Serenity frowned, "Won't you need new papers? How will you manage that?" I explained to her that over the years we had connections to get those things and that money wouldn't be an issue. "What last name will you choose?"

We sat down on the sand and held each other for a while. I knew that we needed to head back to the wedding party, so I rubbed her shoulder as I stood up. Serenity looked up at me.

"What about Shields? You protected everyone… and me."

I kissed her again, "That'll do." I wrapped my arm around her waist as I led us back to the bar. "I've been waiting all my incredibly long life for you, Serenity Whelan."

She giggled, "I like that you call me Serenity. I used to not like my name, before you."

"I used to not enjoy life before you, but you've shown me what I've been missing out on because you've _given_ me life again, Serenity," I said as we waved to the newlyweds.

And so I could have a life once again. Serenity had given me the salvation that I had searched half a millennia for and though I would never have claimed to have been a patient man, it was well worth the wait. _Well, she_ could _have come sooner; I wouldn't have complained about that_.


End file.
